


How can I sleep if I dont have dreams...

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood, Blood Lust, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, Headaches & Migraines, Killing, Killings, Love, Lust, Marriage, Pain, Rage, Relapse, Revenge, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Withdrawal, change, clan things, friends - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 51,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herrick is dead and Mitchell is still trying to hold himself together. George has Nina. Annie is solid and visible. So why does Mitchell feel like his world is ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Have Nightmares...

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is my very first fic ever in my whole entire life. So be gentle and I'm sorry if its not very good. Also I dont own any of these characters or anything.  
> This is just an idea thats been swimming around in my head.This happens just after Herrick dies and before all hell breaks lose. I don't know where this is going but here is what I have so far.  
> Let me know what you think. If you like it or what have you. Enjoy. :)

Mitchell walked the dark streets of Bristol trying to focus on anything but what he was feeling inside of him. He walked down the street, his dark boots scuffing across the concrete, he tried to focus on the sound as intently as he could. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black button up shirt under his leather jacket. He ran a fingerless gloved hand through his dark curls trying to calm his nerves. 

As he walked he could see everyone, everything. 1969, 1950, 1920. Everyone. All the women in bars, all the back alley kills. All the blood on his hands. It was constant. Never ending. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the death and destruction he's left behind him for over a hundred years now. When he would lie in bed and try to get some 'sleep' he could barely even do it for 5 minutes. Mitchell liked the idea of sleeping it helped him feel more human. But now, without feeling any of the blurring high from fresh human blood, all he could do was see the blood bath that followed him. 

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He could hear the sound of two hearts beating rapidly in his ears. He could feel the blood lust rising in him. Mitchell closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to put the thought out of his head. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound. There was a young couple standing close together talking on the side walk. He watched them intently feeling the sound of the blood rushing through their veins wash over him. His vision began to go blurry as the thirst grew stronger. 

He could see himself walking over to the couple and sweet talking them. The guy would obviously be offended and would try to fight Mitchell off. He would lead the guy into the alley and throw a few swings, knocking him out. The girl would try to run but Mitchell would be too fast. He would grab her and put her up against the wall, eyes turning black and fangs extending from his gums. He would rip into her throat and drink from her until nothing was left. 

He turned away from them quickly and cursed to himself. He began heading to the pub he normally frequents. Trying to ignore the sound of the hearts as they faded behind him. He pulled the collar of his jacket up and tilted his head down as he walked.

When he got to the bar it was crowded and noisy. He was relieved as he knew the noise would become a din and drown out his thoughts. Sitting down at the bar he asked for a beer. He began thinking about the reason why he was trying to quit. It was worse than trying to quit smoking. He was an addict to the blood lust but he couldn't keep causing death. He could close his eyes and see all the people he had killed or had turned and given them this terrible life. But the hunger was so hard to ignore. 

He sat at the bar sulking at his weakness and trying not to remember all those he had hurt in the past. Across the bar sat a young woman. She had long red hair and was wearing a very low cut shirt exposing her smooth neck and cleavage. Mitchell's eyes fell on her unexpectedly. Ha hadn't come here to chat women up, he had come here to get so pissed he wouldn't remember his past. The woman walked over to him and sat down beside him. 

"Hey there handsome." She said to him in a sultry voice. Mitchell nodded at her in acknowledgement. "So what brings you to this place all by yourself?" She asked. Mitchell contemplated the idea of brushing her off or if he should let himself engage.

"Oh you know, just soul searching at the bottom of my glass." He said ever so sarcastically, taking another sip of his beer. The woman chuckled.

"Oh the dark mysterious brooding type huh?" 

"If that's what you like." He said in return.

"I'm Carla." She said.

"Mitchell" he answered.

He looked at the woman hungrily. He shook his head. He couldnt do this, he shouldn't. But, oh god, he wanted it. Wanted to sink his fangs into her neck and drain her dry. She was right there, just asking for it in that outfit, leaning towards him. 

"Are you listening to me?" She asked him. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I am." He answered.

"Well good, let's get out of here." She smiled at him warmly. 

'Ah hell' he thought 'let's just go with it'. He stood up and put his jacket on slapping a few bills onto the counter and following the woman, Carla, out of the bar. They walked down the street pressing close together. She was all over him by this point. Grasping at him and kissing him. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. How could she know that she was about to go to bed with a vampire? He followed her into her apartment. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be doing this. It wasnt right.


	2. Gracefully Cursed, I Thirst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I shouldn't do this. What will George and Annie think? I’ve been clean for so long. "
> 
> Mitchell has a war going on inside of him and he doesn't know if he can win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was up super late last night with some writers inspiration so I ended up staying up until like 2 and I have produced another chapter. It's kind of short but I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this.
> 
> Also the chapter titles seem to have become a sort of symbol because for some reason I have gravitated to using lyrics from songs that feel relevant to the situation.
> 
> The song from chapter one was Staying Up by The Neighbourhood.  
> The song for this chapter is Thirst by City and Colour  
> The songs are actually pretty relevant to what is going on. So if you listen to them they relate back to the chapter (at least when I listen to them haha)
> 
> I don't own the characters that all goes to BBC.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and its not too horrible.

The woman, Carla, led Mitchell down the hallway towards the bedroom. Mitchell hated names. It was harder to remember them all, his victims, without names. Once they were in the bedroom Carla pushed Mitchell down onto the bed. She positioned herself in front of him and began pulling her clothes off slowly. Mitchell watched with a predatory gaze. He was the hunter and she was the hunted. Once she had stripped down to just her bra and panties Mitchell pulled her down onto his lap and began kissing her along her neck. He groaned as he felt her begin to grind against him. 

I shouldn't do this. What will George and Annie think? I’ve been clean for so long. Carla pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard nipping at his lip. The sound that escaped from his lips was very nearly a growl. He couldn’t contain himself any longer. The Mitchell that wished to be human with every cell of his body was gone now. The savage, ravaging, blood thirsty Mitchell from the past was here to stay, at least for now. 

He flipped around so that she was beneath him and he pulled his jeans off in one swift move. He leaned down on top of Carla and with skilled fingers took her bra off. She moaned loudly and he licked and sucked at her neck. The lust was reaching its high. It was usually never so soon but he had been clean for so long that he didn't think he could hold off much longer. He undressed them the rest of the way and roughly thrust into her. Carla moaned loudly and Mitchell began moving hard against her. As he did so, she dug her nails into his back. Without warning his eyes went black and he was biting down into her neck. She gasped and went slack beneath his body as he drank from her. The warm thick liquid sliding down his throat, covering his tongue with the familiar iron taste. 

***

Mitchell sat on the floor covered in blood. He had done what he had promised he wouldn't. The limp body of the young woman lay on the blood soaked bed. Mitchell pulled his jeans on trying to steel himself. He collapsed onto the floor and pounded a fist down onto his leg angrily. How could he have been so weak? He was better than this. He had been clean before. He pulled his shirt back on and collected the rest of his things. 

He had spent about an hour cleaning up the mess he had made. Now that Herrick was gone no one was going to be cleaning up after him and all the other vampires who messed up. He pulled his collar up as much as he could and zipped his jacket up as he hurried down the street.  
He unlocked the door as quietly as he could. Looking at the clock it was 2 in the morning. George would be asleep and Annie would be doing whatever it is she does at night. He crept in silently, in only the way a vampire could. Suddenly Annie was before him. 

"And where have you been mister?" She asked angrily her arms crossed over her chest.

"Out." Mitchell answered trying to have his usual iciness. 

"Well that was pretty obvious. Out where? Who were you with?" 

Mitchell sighed exasperated as he walked pasted her towards the stairs. She called after him but he wasn’t listening. He was still bouncing from the high but was trying his best to conceal it from Annie. He went up to his room and shut the door behind him. As he began to strip down to get some sleep he noticed that he was still covered in blood. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. He scrubbed himself down as quickly as he could then went back to his room. 

Mitchell had been lying in bed for an hour now and he still wasn't coming down. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and leaned his elbows on his legs, putting his head in his hands. He still didn't feel the guilt. He was too high. He stood up and began pacing the room. As he paced he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to force himself down. Before he knew it his alarm clock was going off. He had been pacing for a few hours without noticing it. Mitchell went and shut off his alarm before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Annie walked by him and handed him a mug.

“Black coffee.” She said. He watched her as she continued into the living room where George was sitting on the couch.

Mitchell stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to decide what to do. His mind was still reeling. He almost couldn’t believe that it had happened. It was like a dream, no a terrible nightmare, that he couldn’t wake up from. 

“You were out late I hear.” George said. Mitchell grunted in response and he walked into the living room and flopped down onto the chair in front of the television.


	3. One more confession, discretion's not what I need to sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell knows he messed up but he doesn't want his friends to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. I'm on a bit of a roll. I hope you like it.  
> I don't own any of the characters.  
> The song for this chapter is Masterpiece Theater III by Marianas Trench.  
> All comments and feedback is greatfully appreciated. Enjoy. :)

George was watching the news. The weather was on at the moment. Looked like blue skies in Bristol today. Mitchell sat back and took a sip of his coffee trying to seem rested. Next were the highlights. Celebrities in trouble, the latest movies coming out, and a murder. 

“This morning a 28 year-old woman was found dead in her apartment by her landlord. Authorities say there was no sign of a break in so the woman had to know her assailant. Her identity has not yet been released but we do know that the woman was drained of all her blood.” The reporter said into the camera.

Mitchell hadn’t realized that he had leaned forward with his mug halfway to his lips. 

“Authorities are looking for any information on the woman’s whereabouts last night. If you have any information please call the hotline. Police say they are going to be looking at CCTV in the area and will be asking neighbours for any information.” The reporter continued.

Without even realizing it Mitchell had dropped his coffee, spilling it all over the floor. His mind was racing. They were looking into a murder, the murder he caused. He was breathing hard, if he had a pulse it would be racing. George stood up from the couch and stared at Mitchell while Annie suddenly popped into the room after hearing the sound. Mitchell ran his hands through his hair. He stood up and began pacing the room. 

“Mitchell!” George cried. “Mitchell.”

“Mitchell, what is it?” Annie asked.

“Nothing! It’s nothing. God can’t you just leave me alone!” Mitchell growled. George stared at Mitchell.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” George yelled at him. Without even thinking about it Mitchell launched himself at George, eyes turning black and fangs extending. He pinned George up against the wall behind them, his arm pressed across his neck. Mitchell snarled at the man.

“You’re just a dog! You don’t understand anything! Why don’t you just shut up and leave me alone!” Mitchell spat at him. 

George clenched his hand into a fist and without even thinking of the consequences he swung at Mitchell, hitting him square in the jaw. Mitchell stumbled back from the blow raising a hand to his face. He stared at George wide-eyed. His eyes faded back to brown and his fangs disappeared from the shock of being punched in the face by his best friend.

“The hell Mitchell?! What is your problem?!” George nearly roared at him. 

Mitchell growled in a feral rage and swung his arm across the coffee table, knocking magazines, mail, and other random items onto the floor. He was losing it. Really truly losing it.

“Mitchell? What is going on?” Annie asked with a look of complete concern on her face. 

Mitchell looked away from her. He was disgusted with himself. He didn’t want Annie to see him like this. He was a monster. He doesn’t deserve to have them as friends or to even have this terrible excuse of a life.

“You’re killing again.” George said. 

It was a statement more than it was a question. He stared at Mitchell. It was obvious. He had seen him like this before. The rage, and disgust that crossed his face was the first sign. Every time this happened his best friend would also beat himself up to the point where he could barely function. But it wasn’t just the anger at himself for doing it. It was the anger at himself because he liked it. George knew that if Mitchell killed he would enjoy it, he always had and always will. It was part of his condition, the blood lust. Mitchell always tried so hard to be human but he would always enjoy killing and drinking blood and that was what he hated most, that he was a slave to blood and murder.

Mitchell walked over to the wall behind him and pressed his hands against it on either side of his head. He pressed his forehead against the wall breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. Annie walked over to Mitchell and put her hand on his shoulder, he twisted away from her. He didn’t want to be near her like this. Not like a disgusting monster. 

“Mitchell…” She whispered. 

He looked up at her from beneath his lashes. Eyes bleary, his face darkened. He looked older, older than his body. It was like his real age was coming through. All the terrible things he’s seen and done were written on his face as he looked at her. 

“It’s okay Mitchell. It’s alright” Annie cooed at him. 

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He put his head on her shoulder and hugged her back. He loved the feeling of her arms around him. It calmed him down. There was something about her that he was drawn too, something he couldn’t place and something he didn’t want to lose. He couldn’t stop it, he broke down and began sobbing against her shoulder. He suddenly began laughing in spite of himself. Annie pulled away from him.

“What? What’s so funny?” George asked incredibly confused. Mitchell shook his head.

“I just realized how ridiculous this is. A vampire sobbing into a ghosts shoulder while a werewolf looks on. I swear we could be in a show with this rubbish.” Mitchell said dryly. George grabbed Mitchell by the shirt and held his gaze.

“Mitchell, stop this. You need to deal with your problem. Okay, you screwed up last night but now you need to right yourself.” George said sternly. Just as he let Mitchell go the front door opened. Everyone turned to look as Nina walked in the door. 

“Morning, did you have a party last night?” She said looking around the room at the mess Mitchell had made. Mitchell stared at her. He grabbed his coat and walked passed her heading out the door.

“What’s his problem?” Nina asked motioning after Mitchell, who slammed the door behind him. George and Annie stood there silently in Mitchell’s wake.


	4. You're Not The Person That I Knew Back Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out the plot but I'm still writing.  
> I will probably be posting a chapter weekly.  
> The song for this title is It's Complicated by A Day To Remember  
> I hope you like it. All comments and criticisms are appreciated!
> 
> P.s. the random women he meets are original and aren't important parts of the story.

Mitchell walked briskly down the street, he always resorted to walks when he was in the midst of his common place internal battles. Before he had decided where he was going to go he realized he was heading in the direction of the funeral parlor. Why was it that even when Herrick was gone Mitchell still ended up drifting to him, even if it was only things that had to do with him. He opened the door to the parlor and stepped in. He found Seth sitting at the front desk.

“Ah, Mitchell. How nice it is to see you again. I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure you must be missing Herrick terribly.” Seth said with a sly grin.

“Piss off, Seth”

“What can I do you for? Looking for a coffin? How about a snack?”

“Is Ivan here?” Mitchell asked heading towards the back. Seth stood up and stepped into his way.

“He’s busy.” Seth said and put a hand on Mitchell’s chest. Mitchell grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

“I don’t give a shit. Stay out of my way” He said and let the man go. He headed into the back of the parlor walking by many vampires milling about and whispering as he walked by. He walked deeper into the back of the parlor until he came to a door. Mitchell could hear talking on the other side of the door so he pushed it open. Standing in the middle of the room were Ivan and Daisy. Between the two of them sat a woman. She was tied up and gagged. Daisy was straddling the woman and whispering things in her ear.

"Ah, Mitchell. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Ivan asked.

Mitchell stared at Ivan. Why had he come here? There was no real reason. He had just ended up here without thinking about it. Mitchell eyed the woman again as Daisy licked her neck. Ivan smirked visibly.

"Hungry?" He asked. He waved his hand towards the girl. "Go ahead, we don't mind sharing. Do we love?" He said.

Daisy nodded emphatically. She crawled off the woman's lap and bounced on the balls of her feet clapping her hands as Mitchell walked over to the girl. He grabbed her head and pulled it to the side exposing her neck. He stared at it for a minute. The woman squirmed under his grasp but he was too strong for her to break free of his grip. He leaned over her licking her neck intently, priming it for his fangs. Then his eyes flashed black and his fangs sank deep into her neck. He drank greedily before pulling away and letting Daisy have her share. He stepped back and watched Daisy drink. Mitchell looked up at Ivan and ran a hand across his mouth wiping some of the blood away.

"Well it looks like you've fallen off the wagon. You've changed so much Mitchell. You were once the man who had killed more people than anyone else. You were so savage and ruthless. We all worshipped you until you decided to give up blood. But, I dont think thats what you came here to talk to me about, is it?" Ivan said dryly. Mitchell cleared his throat.

"Last night, there was a murder." Mitchell stated. Ivan nodded.

"That was your doing? Getting a little messy aren't we?" Ivan said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Mitchell snapped. "We still have contacts with the police right?" Ivan nodded in response to the question. "I need you to deal with this. I dont care how its taken care of, just leave my name out of it." Mitchell said sternly.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all huffy. I'll handle it." Ivan said. Mitchell grunted and turned to leave. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses." Ivan called after him before turning to help Daisy finish the woman off.

Mitchell looked at his phone as he left the parlor. He still had a few hours before he had to go home and change before his shift at the hospital. He headed down to the docks. When he got there he leaned against the railing looking out onto the water. He rummaged in his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter. He lit up as he watched the waves ebb and flow in the slight breeze. He took a drag of his cigarette and thought about how George was always telling him that they would kill him, even though he was already dead. 

George was such a great man. He deserved all the happiness the world could give him. He didn't deserve a temperamental vampire for a best friend. Mitchell was glad George had Nina. He needed someone like that. Someone who could put with his indecision and who accepted every part of him, even the wolf part.

Then there was Annie. Poor beautiful Annie. She didn't deserve to be stuck here. She should be on the other side, what ever was there Annie deserved it. Mitchell wanted to help her get to the other side but at the same time he didn't want to lose her. He would miss her so much, her constant worrying over him and George, her excessive need to make tea even if she couldn't drink it. God he would miss her when she left, and she would, one day and Mitchell would still be here outliving everyone he ever loved or cared for.

People were walking around and milling about behind Mitchell. He stood staring out into the distance almost like a statue except for his habit of forcing his chest to rise and fall as if he was breathing. Mitchell thought about himself now and how different he was from the man he used to be. He thought about how different he was from the man that so many other vampires worshipped. He had been a killer, a savage and brutal killer with no conscience to speak of. After so many decades of killing it began to lose its appeal. Mitchell no longer saw the fun in killing or had the mindless hunger, all he could feel now was the addiction and the guilt. Everything had changed when he met Josie, but that was an entirely different story altogether. Now here he was, completely alone. His sire was dead, his lover was having a proper life somewhere, and here he was standing at the docks smoking a cigarette and feeling utterly alone.

Mitchell had stood there for an hour just staring off into the distance and thinking about everything he's done with his unfortunately long life. When he got home George was already gone. Annie greeted him with a smile, he smiled in return and headed up to his room. He was standing in his room shirtless when Annie popped in. She gasped audibly before Mitchell noticed she was there. Mitchell looked over at her.

"Hey Annie, you're a little late to catch a glimpse of the goods." He joked halfheartedly.

"Pffff, why would I want to see you naked Mitchell? Geez you are totally not my type. All dead and everything. Even though I'm dead. And I'm not saying I have anything against dead people or dating dead people but you know I just..." She countered. Mitchell chuckled under his breath not completely convinced by her protest and finding her nervous rambling slightly cute.

"So you off to your shift?" She asked. Mitchell nodded.

"I will be once I find my shirt. You seen that red one?" He asked her. She looked around his room and then produced the red tank top he was referring too. He walked over to her and took it from her.

"You're the best, you know that?" He said kissing the top of her head. He pulled the shirt on as Annie watched. He grabbed a black button up and put it on top. He rummaged around his room some more until he produced his black leather jacket, then headed downstairs. Annie followed him.

"Gloves, gloves, gloves..." Mitchell muttered to himself. Annie smiled to herself and picked them up off the kitchen table handing them to him. She always marveled at the many layers Mitchell always wore and some how pulled it off. She had also wondered about the fingerless gloves but never got around s to asking him about them.

"Cheers." He said pulling them on and heading out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Annie watched him disappear down the street from the window. She watched as he ran a hand through his long locks. Annie noted that that was one of his quirks she absolutely loved about him.


	5. You Killed What Was Left Of The Good In Me, I'm Tired so Let Me Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Over a hundred years of breaking hearts and you don't know what they like to drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> Here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it.  
> This chapter is a bit short but that only because things are just getting started.
> 
> The song for this chapter is You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic by A Day To Remember
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. All comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated.

Mitchell was walking the halls of the hospital where he worked as a porter. He was mopping the floors and cleaning up after patients. Everyone, who knew what he was, always wondered how he could work there being surrounded by blood and helpless victims daily but something about all the chemicals and actually, sort of, helping people made it okay. He didn't often feel the urge when he was at work, though there were the few times. He mostly just avoided the obviously bloody areas as much as he could. 

He was walking down the main hall that led to the ER when a patient was burst through the door and was being rushed to surgery. Mitchell stopped and pressed himself against the wall trying to get out of the way. When the patient passed him he saw a young man beat up and bloody as if he had been in a car accident. As the patient was pushed passed him Mitchell picked up the scent of the blood, and there was a lot of it. Mitchell could feel the blood lust overcoming him. He stood still and watched them wheel the man down the hall. Mitchell could see all the blood on the mans body and could hear the slow heartbeat in his ears. He saw himself going up to the man and crawling on top of him. Licking the blood off, biting into his neck and drinking deeply. The man wouldn't be able to struggle he was already too weak. Mitchell would just-

"Mitchell!" George said loudly breaking him out of his thoughts. Mitchell looked at his friend, thankful that he had found him before Mitchell had done anything regrettable. "What are you doing tonight?" George asked him. Mitchell shook his head.

"Nothing..." He said.

"Good you're coming out for drinks with me and Nina." George said. 

"No its alright. I think I'll stay in."

"No you're coming out with us. Nina's friend wants to meet you." George said. 

"No. George no. I can't... not after what's happened." 

"Oh, come on Mitchell, we'll be there and we'll make sure you don't drag her into an alley somewhere or go home with her. Come on! You haven't been out with us in ages!" George whined. Mitchell sighed.

"Fine, alright. I'll go out with you okay?" Mitchell grumbled. 

George patted him on the shoulder and smiled as he turned away to go back to work. Mitchell stumbled through his shift in a haze trying to avoid all the urges to go find some comatose patient and drink them dry. At the end of his shift Mitchell got changed then met up with George and Nina in the lobby. A woman was standing with them as he approached them. She looked at him with a hunger in her eyes that Mitchell knew all too well. He sighed internally, this was going to be an interesting night. Mitchell gave her a forced smile, the girl, Julie he found out after introductions, smiled back and began walking beside him as they headed to the pub. As they walked Mitchell engaged in small talk with the woman, he pulled his gloves down onto his hands as he had thought that not wearing them would make him look slightly more decent, but now he couldn't care less.

"What's with the gloves?" Julie asked. George turned around immediately. He knew Mitchell didn't like to talk about it cause he always had to lie about the reason. Mitchell looked at Georges concerned face and then at the girl.

"I had an accident when I was younger... Its complicated." Mitchell said. George sighed to himself. 

"I didn't know that." Nina whispered to him.

"Thats cause it never happened." George replied under his breath. Nina nodded and kept walking. Once they arrived at the pub Nina and Julie got the four of them a booth while George and Mitchell went to get them drinks. 

"Well what do you think of her?" George asked. 

Mitchell looked at the woman he had been set up with. He hadn't had a proper look at her until now. She was decidedly beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair that contrasted with her pale skin, she had hazel eyes and rich red lips. Mitchell noted that she was quite fit. He shrugged at George.

"She's alright." Mitchell said. George looked at him incredulous.

"Alright?! Are you blind Mitchell?! She's gorgeous. If I didn't have Nina..." George trailed off and then ordered two drinks for Nina and himself.

Mitchell looked back at the two girls talking. George was right, Julie was gorgeous but Mitchell couldn't allow himself to be too interested because he knew that would cause her death. Mitchell looked back at George.

"Shit, George, what do girls drink? I don't know what to get her.." Mitchell trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Over a hundred years of breaking hearts and you don't know what they like to drink?" George scoffed at his friend. "What are you drinking?"

"Beer. As per usual." Mitchell answered. George shook his head and ordered a beer for Mitchell and another of whatever drink he had gotten Nina.


	6. Failed Attempts at Leading Simple Lives Are What Keep Me Coming Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"
> 
> Mitchell's date doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!  
> I have loved all the feedback I've been getting. I really appreciate it!  
> I hope you guys like this one. Tell me what you think.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Drones by Rise Against.
> 
> So here we go!

They had been at the pub for an hour. The girls and George each had, had a few drinks. Mitchell was slowly nursing his beer, though alcohol didn't affect him the same way as humans it did still lift some inhibitions, and he could not take that chance. He sat in a booth across from George and Nina who were sitting close together and talking, looking like the true couple they were. Julie was seated beside Mitchell, talking and rambling on, laughing at every slightly funny thing he said. Mitchell took a deep breath and placed his arm on the top of the booth seat, resting it there. He looked at Julie. He could see the need in her eyes, the hunger that would get her killed if she wasn't careful. He continued on talking to her, trying to distance himself slightly.

George was sitting across from Mitchell, taking careful glances in his direction to make sure he was okay. George turned back to Nina and continued their conversation about their plans for the day they had off together, which was coming up in just a little over a week. George glanced at Mitchell as his friend shifted and placed his arm up onto the back of the booth. Julie was incredibly inebriated and obviously interested in Mitchell. George had developed a skill of being able to discreetly watch Mitchell while still doing something else. After years of being his best friend George knew that Mitchell needed taking care of, whether he would admit it or not. After a few more minutes he saw Julie slide her body closer to Mitchell, pressing against him. Mitchell visibly stiffened at the proximity but then relaxed again as she began to go on with their conversation.

With Julie pressing close against Mitchell he was finding it increasingly hard not to look at her like dinner. He kept his breath steady and tried to focus intently on the conversation at hand. Mitchell could see her becoming more and more interested and handsy. He didn't mind it, per say, but he knew if he let it go too far she wouldn't make it out alive and he would lose another piece of his humanity.

George felt Nina's hand on his arm. He looked at her and kissed her deeply, relishing in the feeling of this gorgeous woman against him.

Mitchell saw George turn and kiss Nina, he smiled to himself, glad that George had something good in his life to counteract all the bad that went on. He hoped that George and Nina would be good together, that they would have a proper love. Suddenly Mitchell felt a hand on his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Julie said with a slight slur. Mitchell smirked.

"A few people have." He said as she reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek.

“You are so, so pretty. Mmmm your eyes are just delicious. How come we haven’t met before?” She asked.

“Who knows?” Mitchell said shrugging.

She smiled contently and trailed a finger down his neck and along his chest. He shivered lightly at the touch. Not because he particularly liked Julie but because he knew what this led to. He could feel the other side of himself rising slowly to the surface. Opening its eyes and giving a lazy stretch, poking at the surface of the waters as if to tease him. Without any warning Mitchell felt lips on his, kissing him hungrily, a tongue asking to be let into his mouth. The good Mitchell, the Mitchell atoning for his sins, would have stopped this, but the addict was in control now. He opened his mouth and kissed her back equally as hungry, just not hungry for the same things. He could feel it rising, that predatory, calculating, blood thirsty tone which took over every time.

George and Nina had been talking for awhile now when George saw Julie kiss Mitchell, out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at his friend. He saw his friend's body stiffen as he reciprocated the kiss, not in the way you would if you didn't like what was happening but in the way an animal prepares itself before pouncing on its prey. Mitchell grabbed a hold of Julie’s arm and she pulled herself closer to him. George needed to stop this. It was going too far. He stood up and walked over to Mitchell's side.

"Whoa looks like these two need to get a room." Nina joked.  
George put his hand on Mitchell's shoulder.

"Mitchell." George said firmly.

Mitchell didn't respond and he continued to kiss Julie. George pulled on Mitchell's shoulder roughly. The man turned towards him staring at him as if he was about to rip his head off. His face quickly softened. He pushed Julie away from him, a little more forcefully than he may have intended.

"I need a smoke." He said. He headed to the door shrugging his jacket on. George watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door.

Mitchell leaned against the wall in front of the pub and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit up and took a long drag. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was shaking. He cursed to himself and shoved it into his pocket. Just as he did George walked out of the door. George came and stood beside him, not saying anything.

"I told you this was a bad idea, George." He said after a few more drags of his cigarette.

"Well you didn’t hurt her did you? She just thinks you're intimidated by her after storming out." George said with a chuckle. Mitchell sighed.

"At least she doesn't think I'm gay."

"Well its not like you wouldn't hit up some guy just to get a taste." George said halfheartedly. Mitchell tilted his head down and looked at him from beneath his lashes, giving him his classic i-would-but-i-wouldnt look. George chuckled again.


	7. I'll Stay Awake Till I Trade My Mistakes Or They Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] His face contorted into a mask of fear when he saw Mitchell's onyx eyes and pearly white fangs. Mitchell licked his lips. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that I would be posting once a week but I have found myself quite ahead in writting so I thought that you would enjoy reading another chapter ahead of time.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted next week. No more freebies sorry! Haha
> 
> Again enjoy!

"I should be getting back to Nina." George said. 

Mitchell grunted with a nod. He finished off his cigarette and looked into the window of the pub. He saw George and Nina talking with Julie. He couldn't go back in there. He turned away from the building and began walking down the street. He needed blood, fresh human blood. He could feel the need for blood rising in him. He pushed his hands down into his jacket pockets and trudged down the street. Mitchell didn't know what to do with himself. Then he smelled it. The very distinct smell of human blood. He stopped and looked around. His eyes fell on an alleyway. He could smell it coming from there. He couldn't stop himself. He walked down the alley drawn in by the intoxicating smell.

He continued down the alley and then he saw it. A body was leaning against a wall, beaten and broken. It was a young man. He had obviously been in some sort of fight. Mitchell swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he was doing here or why he had decided to walk down this alley. The man looked up at him with a look of fear and despair. He opened his mouth trying to speak but no sound came out. If Mitchell did this there would be no going back. Nothing to stop him from becoming the killer he was before. 

Mitchell stopped when he was just in front of the man and looked down at him. Before he could weigh the consequences he closed his eyes and felt the darkness take over him. Mitchell leaned down and over the man. The man looked up at him expectantly, looking for help. His face contorted into a mask of fear when he saw Mitchell's onyx eyes and pearly white fangs. Mitchell licked his lips.

"I can take away all your pain," He said in a voice that was not his own. "But I can't save you. You want the pain to go away don't you?" Mitchell smirked.

The man looked up at him and nodded. Mitchell nodded in return and bit down into the mans neck. He drank greedily feeling the life leave the mans body and enter his own through the warm, thick, liquid that was pouring into his mouth and down his throat. Mitchell drank until the man was dry. He stood back his eyes fading to brown and his fangs disappearing. He looked around trying to gather his bearings. He looked down at the body again. The man was beaten so badly they would assume that the wounds he had sustained in the fight were what had killed him. Mitchell cleaned the blood from his face and pulled his coat around him tighter. He continued walking down the street away from the scene of the crime.

Mitchell unlocked the door to his flat. It was around 4 in the morning. He had roamed the city for a few hours coming down from his high. He entered the house and was thankful that Annie didn't pop up to greet him. He headed upstairs to his room. Once he had closed the door behind him he stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed wearing only his red boxers. He stared at the ceiling for awhile then closed his eyes hoping to sleep without seeing the faces.

Mitchell groaned as light hit his eyelids. He rolled over onto his stomach trying to hold onto the sleepiness. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty! Its half past ten." A female voice called. He groaned again and slid his arms under the pillow, closing his eyes tight. "Mitchell get up." The voice said. Mitchell finally registered that the voice belonged to Annie. He groaned.

"Five more minutes mom." Mitchell said into his pillow. He heard Annie sigh. 

"Fine I'll go make you a coffee." Annie said then rent-a-ghosted downstairs. Mitchell, thankfully, drifted back into sleep. He was awakened by someone shaking him. 

"I said five minutes Annie. What's the hurry?" Mitchell groaned. 

"Get up Mitchell. You never sleep in this late." Georges voice drifted through his mind sounding slightly irritated. Mitchell rolled over onto his back and ran a hand over his face.

"Where were you last night? You just left. Julie was so upset. We had to take her home and make sure she didn't kill herself." George said angrily.

"I highly doubt she would kill herself over a botched blind date." Mitchell said sitting up, his accent coming through strong. George groaned. 

"Where did you even go?" 

"I went for a walk. I couldn't do it George. I told you it was a bad idea." Mitchell said almost exasperated. 

George looked at his friend. He looked.... Good. He didn't look as tired as he had in the past weeks. He looked healthy and rejuvenated other than for the slight red around his eyes. If George didn't know any better he would have said that Mitchell was high. Then it hit him, Mitchell WAS high. 

"You killed didn't you?" George asked accusingly. Mitchell flopped back on his bed. Groaning to himself. 

"George I'm a vampire of course I've killed." Mitchell said, sarcasm coating his words. 

"I mean last night, you prick." George nearly growled. Mitchell swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. George stood after him. 

"I'm going to have a shower. So unless you want to join me, we can continue this discussion later." Mitchell said as he headed to the bathroom. 

George cursed under his breath. Mitchell went out into the hall and promptly ran right into Annie. She was holding a mug of coffee. She stumbled backwards and looked at Mitchell. 

"Oh, I was just.... You wanted coffee... And I.... Well.... I uh... Right you're up.... Uh.... Coffee... Downstairs.... Right...." Annie stammered then vanished. 

Mitchell smirked in spite of himself. He headed into the bathroom and got into the shower. When he got out he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey tank top and a black button up on top, then he pulled on his knitted green fingerless gloves and headed downstairs. Annie met him at the bottom of the stairs and handed him a mug of coffee then headed back into the kitchen. Mitchell went into the living room and sat on the couch beside George. George looked over at his friend and shook his head. 

"You need to stop this Mitchell. You know you do." George said to him looking back at the TV. 

Mitchell looked into the kitchen making sure Annie was occupied in there and not listening to the conversation. Mitchell looked at George.

"You wouldn't understand this. For 28 days you're a normal person. For one night you're a monster. I'm a monster everyday. You have no idea what it's like." Mitchell said then looked back at the TV. 

"Well explain it to me." George said without turning his head.

"You wouldn't understand." Mitchell said.


	8. Living Beyond Your Years. Acting Out All Their Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An account of Mitchell's agenda of late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.  
> I am considering posting two chapters per week seeing as I am way ahead of schedule with writing.
> 
> The song for this week is Icarus by Bastille

_Monday_ :

Mitchell had a late night shift today. He went out early in the morning and headed to the parlor. He hadn't been spending much time at home but then how could he when he had been having such a great time with Ivan. He walked past Seth without a word and headed to the back "office". He walked in to find Ivan sitting at his desk sifting through some papers. Ivan looked up then and smiled.

"Aw the heir to the throne. How are you Mitch?" Ivan joked.

"Fantastic. Just jolly, my lord." Mitchell quipped.

Ivan chuckled as Mitchell sat down in the chair across from him. They discussed recent clan news and if Mitchell would be willing to take over the clan seeing as he was the second oldest vampire there. Mitchell still hadn't made a decision about it yet. He knew that Ivan didn't want the job nor did the clan particularly respect Ivan in the same way they respected Mitchell. He just wasn't sure if he could take care of what were essentially, about 50, adult children. He was never one for all the responsibility, sure he had wanted kids back in his day but that was a completely different time and his children wouldn't have been adult, blood sucking, rebellious, vampires. Ivan continued to try to persuade Mitchell, telling him all about the privileges. Mitchell would continue to refuse saying that he wasn't in the position to do so the same way Herrick was. He was only a porter he had no connections with police, he definitely wasnt a copper.

Later that evening Ivan invited Mitchell into the basement to have a bit of a snack. Mitchell accepted graciously.The two men headed down to the basement. Ivan opened one of the doors revealing a young woman curled up in the corner of the room. Mitchell stopped at the doorway as Ivan walked into the middle of the room. He looked back at Mitchell.

“What? Not so hungry anymore?” Ivan asked with a sly smile. He knew that egging Mitchell on would only make him want to prove Ivan wrong by killing the girl. Mitchell swallowed, was this really what he wanted to do? He knew he was falling back into his old habits but it was like he didn't want to try and stop himself.

“Well? Come along my prince. Dinner is waiting.” Ivan encourage.

Mitchell came to stand beside Ivan. Ivan smiled at the substantially younger man and nodded towards the girl in the corner. Mitchell looked at Ivan, he smirked as his eyes turned black. He turned his attention to the girl in the corner and went to town on her neck, drinking till he was full. Later that night Mitchell went to work completely sated. When his shift was done he went home and slept peacefully.

 _Tuesday_ :

When Mitchell’s shift was over he headed over to the parlor. Ivan had decided to have a meeting with the clan to discuss the recent spike in vampire-related crime. At the meeting Ivan talked about how they needed to cut back on their killings to keep suspicion down, as many of their crimes were making their way into the local news. The meeting was a short one and once those who had other places to be left, Mitchell stayed with Ivan and Daisy and they drank good wine and listened to good music in the main room of the parlor. Mitchell spent most of the night with the two until they decided to retire for the night and Mitchell headed back to the flat at about 3 in the morning.

 _Wednesday_ :

It was nearly midnight and Mitchell was at a pub on the outskirts of town. He was chatting up a young woman he had met there. She was blonde and curvy and very interested in the foreign Irishman she had met. Mitchell had put on the charm like there was no tomorrow. The woman had no intentions of this ending in anything other than sex and Mitchell had no intention of letting this end before he was satisfied. The two had been talking for awhile now and they both had been drinking, Mitchell had probably had two too many but it made no difference to him.

“Lets get out of here.” The woman said to him.

Mitchell nodded. They paid their tab and he pulled his jacket on following her out the door. Once outside the woman stopped Mitchell in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed him hard. He kissed her back. He had noticed an alley beside the pub and directed the woman into it. She didn’t protest. He pressed her up against the wall and continued to kiss her. She slid her hands under his shirt and he moaned at the touch. He gripped her thighs and pulled her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. She was wearing a skirt which made this far easier for Mitchell. They continued to kiss and fondle each other for a few minutes.

Mitchell was becoming increasingly impatient and the woman noticed. She dropped her legs to the ground and undid his jeans. He growled deep in his throat and he lifted her back up. He pressed her back hard against the wall and then pressed himself into her. She gasped at the sensation and began to moan as he moved against her. Mitchell began licking and sucking her neck, right on the carotid artery where he could feel her pulse against his lips. As he moved against her his eyes turned black and he sunk his teeth deep into the artery. She cried out momentarily before going silent.

Mitchell relished in this moment. The moment of sweet ecstasy. He felt the warm blood coat his tongue and slid down his throat, the life filling him with an electric energy as he drank. He could feel his head becoming light and his body growing strong with each swallow he took. Once he was satisfied he hid the womans body in a corner of the alley and walked off feeling like he was floating on air.

 _Thursday_ :

Mitchell had a late night shift but he had decided to spend the rest of the day at the parlor with Ivan. Ivan again tried to convince him to take over the clan but again Mitchell refused. Though technically he should be running the clan now since, for all intensive purposes, he really was the heir to the throne Herrick left empty after his demise. Mitchell had a lazy day in the parlor with Ivan and Daisy. Many of the other young vampires who were there would come to Mitchell and act as if he was a popstar, some big shot they all looked up to. Mitchell didn’t want to be a legacy for anyone to follow in, but he loved the attention he had been getting lately. That attention seeking may have just been the blood lust talking but Mitchell was too high and too uninterested to analyze it further.

 _Friday_ :

Again Mitchell had a late shift, so again he could be found at the parlor doing as he pleased until he headed off to work.

_And so was Mitchell’s new routine._


	9. Below My Soul I Feel An Engine Collapsing As It Sees The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell has gotten himself into quite a pickle and now the weight of it all is coming crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made an executive decision that I am going to post two chapters a week. One on Tuesday and one on Thursday. This decision has come out of the fact that I am writing far faster than I expected and I dont want to take mega months to finish posting this whole shebang. I hope that goes well with all my readers.  
> Also I may be in the business of beginning a new fic so I will be having much more writing to do and therefore much more posting.
> 
> Anyway, the song for this chapter is Nothing Left To Say by Imagine Dragons
> 
> So here we go. The action is going to be building soon. I hope you enjoy it.

It had been 3 weeks since George had confronted Mitchell about ditching his friends and blind date to run off into the night and kill some innocent person. Mitchell had been killing from then on. He hadn't come down from his high at all. He went into work everyday high as a kite. The only way he managed to get through his shifts without killing anyone was simply because he always came in so satisfied that he didn't need to drink while he was there. 

He walked through the halls with a confident air about him. Many of the women in the hospital had noticed, and some of the men too. Mitchell drank up the attention his suave air was receiving. He had been hyper and edgy for the past few weeks but tried his hardest to hide it. Ivan was so proud of him for finally "coming to his senses. And falling off the wagon". 

One night he had been out with Ivan at a pub, they hadn't intended on killing but they had met two young women and it had turned into a horny blood bath, where only two of the four participants had survived. They had spotted the two girls sitting in a corner of the pub checking them out. They had gone over and charmed them. The girls invited the two men back to their flat where things had gotten heated and soon neither Ivan nor Mitchell could restrain the blood lust. Mitchell had left the bloodied house when Ivan reassured him that it would all be taken care of. The words should have comforted Mitchell, but he was worried because of other reasons. The high had begun to become less of a motivator. It would hit for some hours but when it passed Mitchell would be attacked by guilt and visions. It was this guilt that had him now running, covered in blood, in the middle of the night.

Mitchell was running down the street towards the flat. Ivan had headed back to the parlor leaving Mitchell to his own devices. It was about three in the morning when he made it to their street running hard. He should have slowed down and carefully entered the house, as to not disturb anyone but his mind was racing too quickly for him to even consider it. He burst through the door, slamming it behind him. He stopped, his breath shallow, eyes wide and still ink black. He looked around the room. Annie came out of the kitchen and saw Mitchell standing there looking terrified. 

"Mitchell?" Annie asked. 

George stood up from the couch, he had clearly fallen asleep on, then and looked at Mitchell's stiff, blood covered body. He took a step towards his friend causing him to bolt up the stairs. Mitchell ran into his room and ripped his shirt off. He found a bag lying in his room and shoved his bloody clothes into it. He then opened his dresser and threw the bag into the bottom of it slamming the door shut. Annie and George were standing at the doorway of his room. 

Mitchell looked down at himself and saw blood drying on his chest and arms. He turned and pushed passed their questioning faces entering the bathroom. He turned the shower on hot, almost to its hottest setting. He stripped down to nothing and got in, wincing at the sudden heat on his skin. He scrubbed his skin furiously. Once he was clean, his skin red and raw, he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel. 

Mitchell walked to the sink and held onto the edges trying to take steadying breaths. He looked up at the mirror in front of him only to see the wall behind him. He growled deep in his chest making his hand into a fist. He lifted his arm and punched the mirror causing shards of glass to scatter across the floor and rip open his knuckles. 

He opened the door of the bathroom and went back into his room slamming the door. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He then opened his door, knowing full well that Annie and George would be there. 

"Well let's have it. I'm ready for it now." He said aggressively.

"What? Mitchell?" Annie asked confused.

"Let's hear the angry shouts and ranting. I know thats what you're here to say."

"Mitchell we aren't going to shout at you. We're worried about you." George said. 

Mitchell turned around and ran his intact hand through his hair. He heard a quiet sob and turned back to his friends. Annie was sobbing. George just looking stunned.

"You're bleeding." Annie said noting the cuts on Mitchell's hand. She reached out to take it and examine it but Mitchell pulled away.

"It's fine. I'll heal." He said.

"We just want you to be okay Mitchell. That’s all. We are scared. We're losing you." Annie choked out. 

Mitchell fell to the ground then, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was on the floor on his knees. He put his hands to his face and began taking shaky breaths. Blood began to slide down his arm as he sat defeated. George had never seen his best friend like this. It had never gotten to this point. He heard a few gasps and a choking sound coming from Mitchell. 

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep kidding myself. I'm a monster and always will be. I will always hurt people." Mitchell sobbed. He sat there for a second then looked up. "I'll leave. I'll go away somewhere, where I can't hurt you anymore. You can just forget me and never mention that this ever happened." Mitchell said as he reached his hands out towards Annie, but not touching her. He wasn't addressing George. He was solely talking to Annie now.

"No! You can't go! We need you here!" Annie exclaimed looking as shaken as Mitchell did.

"I can't... I can't.... George you know..." Mitchell said suddenly acknowledging George’s existence. 

Mitchell stood up quickly and went to his night table. He opened the top drawer and rummaged around for a minute. He turned holding a stake in his hand. Why he had a stake by his bed George would never know. He walked up to George stretching his arm out to give it to him.

"Just do it. You know its the right thing to do. I'm a monster George. I'm a murderer." Mitchell said, his breath shaky. He shoved the stake in George’s hand and held it up in front of his heart. George pulled away and threw the stake to the floor.

"No mitchell. This isn't the way." George said. He put his hands on Mitchell's shoulder and guided his tearful best friend to his bed. "Just try and get some sleep. We'll get through this."  
Mitchell shook his head. 

"I'm too high George. I can't sleep. You go to bed. I'll stay up." Mitchell said. George shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you up alone. C'mon let's just go downstairs and watch some TV." George said. The two men headed downstairs, leaving Annie alone, and sat on the couch, flicking the TV on.


	10. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply put: Annie has a lot of feelings to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 10! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
> I promise the ball has begun rolling so things will happen soon.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Say Something by A Great Big World
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I should be posting chapter 11 on Thursday!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! I am always open to messages on here or on my tumblr (www.flawedbydeisgn-andproud.tumblr.com)

Annie was sitting in the corner of her room sobbing. She wrapped her arms tight around her as the sobs racked her body. She could hear the muffled sounds of the TV as George and Mitchell sat there like nothing had happened. It was a terrible feeling this fear. Annie felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do for him. She was so frightened of losing him that it hurt more than she thought she could bear. Annie held herself tighter as she pictured Mitchell's scared, guilty face. He had really wanted it all to be over. 

How could it have gotten so bad that he had begged for death? He was so amazing, so what if he had some issues? We all do, don’t we? Annie didn't know what to do with herself. She knew that tea would not fix this and there was nothing she could do for him now. She felt like she was going to lose him for good. She couldn't lose him. He meant too much to her, whether she would admit it or not. He made her smile and feel like she was really doing a good thing by helping him. 

It didn't make sense this feeling she had. She wanted him to be happy and safe, and she wanted him to do whatever he had to, to feel that way but she couldn’t let him go. She needed him too much. She didn't even know what she needed him for but she knew she couldn’t lose him. She thought back to all the times he had made her laugh. His silly jokes that half the time didn't even make any sense, his sarcastic comments. Every time he ran his hand through his hair she would just watch as the soft curls fell back onto his face. Every brooding moment that she somehow pulled him out of. All the times he had called her the best and kissed the top of her head. Every time he accepted a cup of tea even if there were tons of cold cups lying around. All those moments were the things she loved about him. The subtle glances and accidental touches made her day more often than not. 

Annie felt like her heart was being torn to pieces. Her chest hurt as she sobbed. She held her hand to her mouth trying to quiet the sobs. After an hour of hiding in her room she decided she would try and act normal, for the boys. She rent-a-ghosted downstairs and looked into the living room. The boys were both lounging on the couch watching TV. She looked at the way George’s head sagged slightly then jolted back up as he woke himself up. Annie smiled to herself, he was trying so hard to stay up with his friend. She looked at Mitchell then and saw him staring in the direction of the TV. It was obvious he wasn't really watching it. He looked far away, somewhere deep in his head thinking about something he would never share with her. She bit her lip hard, harder than she expected, causing her to squeal quietly. Mitchell's head abruptly turned towards her. 

"Annie?" He asked. His face was a mix of confusion and fear and something she couldn't put her finger on. "Is everything alright?" He asked, as if nothing had happened only a few hours ago. 

Annie said nothing. She just stared at this century old man sitting on the couch of her living room. She opened her mouth to say something then shook her head. She covered her mouth quickly and vanished. Once she was in her room she sat down on her chair. She didn't know what had happened down there. She just couldn't see him acting like absolutely nothing has been going on for these past few weeks. It scared her how nonchalant he was about all of this. He had killed people and asked to be killed. How could he act like none of that had happened?

For weeks she had been watching Mitchell come in at all hours of the morning, hanging out with that Ivan guy and his wife. She watched him walk around like he owned the world, like nothing could touch him and he could have whatever he desired. She had spent days trying to figure out what to do about it, then a few more days trying to decide what to say to him, then she had even thought of giving up on him. Once she had thought that she chastised herself for even thinking it. She couldn't give up on him. She hadn't given up on George when he had, had to change in the living room one full moon.

Just because Mitchell's condition was an everyday struggle didn't mean he didn't deserve a second chance... Or another chance, since Annie was sure he had, had many chances before. She wondered why he always fell off the wagon. She understood that it was an addiction, an instinct to drink blood. But many addicts had kicked the addiction and started a new life. She supposed that in his case it was more than that. She had gathered, from things he had let slip out in conversation, that because he was dead drinking blood made him feel alive. 

She wished she could find some way to help him, something that would make it easier. She knew there was nothing. She had asked about blood from the hospital before but Mitchell had said that there wasn't enough life in it to really sustain a vampire. In all honesty, she thought, vampires were life suckers more than they were blood suckers, since the addiction was to feeling alive and not the blood alone. She felt sorry for Mitchell. He was dead and stuck here unless someone put a stake through his heart or he burned to death. He had lived passed all his family so now he was alone, except for George and herself. Annie was dead but her door was going to come and she would go on to the other side when it was her time. 

She felt terrible. He was stuck here forever. There was no where for him to go, but she couldn't lose him. George had Nina, so he would one day be happy with her. Annie would be stuck in this house for eternity with no one to care for or love her and there was nothing she could do about it. Other than go through her door of course. Annie sat in her chair thinking on this. What if she did go through her door? Would the boys miss her? Or would they be fine on their own? They were fine without her before they moved in so why would they need her around now? She stopped herself from thinking that. She couldn't leave now, when Mitchell was falling apart. George couldn't take care of himself at the best of times, let alone take care of Mitchell when he was at his worst. Mitchell needed someone who wouldn't leave him, who couldn't leave him. Mitchell needed someone he couldn't hurt and he couldn't hurt Annie. She was already dead. There was nothing he could do that would hurt her, physically at least. But, there were so many things Annie couldn't do for Mitchell that he would definitely need.

She sat contemplating what she should do with herself and the boys. She cared for them so much that she knew she couldn't leave. She also knew that they wouldn't do well if she was a mess. She would have to clean up her act and not let them know that anything was wrong. Neither George nor Mitchell needed her sobbing every time she tried to talk to one of them. She decided on getting herself together and doing everything in her power to help Mitchell through this and to help George too. She told herself over and over again that she would be able to do this. Besides, she was solid, people could see her. She wasn't just some invisible ‘thing’ standing on the sidelines. She could actually help out a bit more now that she wasn't just a floating cup.

By the time Annie left her room again she found George asleep on the couch covered in a blanket and Mitchell asleep in the chair with the TV on low.


	11. The Night Was All You Had. You Ran Into The Night From All You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] He wanted to escape, just pack up a bag and head out of town, no note, no warning. Just leave. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have made it to chapter 11! I am so excited about this story now. Things are really starting to get moving and I can't wait for it all to unfold for you great people.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Laura Palmer by Bastille
> 
> Enjoy!

Mitchell was stunned. Annie had just stood there and stared at him. She didn't say a word. He knew that she must be completely disgusted with him causing her to avoid him at all costs. George stirred beside him and he looked at his sleep deprived friend.

"Was that Annie?" George mumbled almost incoherently. 

"Yeah. She's gone now." Mitchell replied sullen. 

George nodded and turned his head back to the TV. Mitchell knew his friend would be asleep soon. He continued to stare blankly at the TV screen. He didn't even care what nonsense was on. He just enjoyed the background noise. He knew what was going to come, the withdrawal. He didn't know if he should tell George and Annie about it or not. He thought to himself that he wouldn't tell them. He couldn't be more of a burden than he already was. He was not looking forward to it. He stood up and walked over to the front window. 

He wanted to escape, just pack up a bag and head out of town, no note, no warning. Just leave. He really did want to just up and leave but something was keeping him there. Something deep inside him telling him to stay and get better. He sighed to himself. Years ago he would just keep killing and not worry about what anyone thought of him, but that was how so many of them had been killed. People discovered what they were and hunted them down. Thats why they went into hiding in the first place, self preservation. Cowardly vampires just trying to save their own asses. He was no exception. When Herrick had offered to turn him he had said yes in order to keep from dying. Sure saving his men from death in the war was a great excuse but it wasn't the only reason. 

Mitchell stared out into the darkness. He wished he could be out there. Just walking the streets with the cool air piercing through his jacket. He was always cold, no matter what he did, but something about feeling the cold, crisp air on his skin gave him a sense of release. It calmed him in a way he didn't understand. And of course he preferred the darkness. It was a given. Yes, he could go out in the sun, it didn't kill him, but it wasn't particularly comfortable unless he was mostly covered up. He almost missed being able to sleep all day and go out at night. It was exhilarating. How his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the world looked entirely different. He loved how his senses were heightened. How he could hear the tiniest sounds from great distances and could smell almost anything from miles away. Obviously he would never get to live like that again. It wasn't normal and he needed to be normal. But he liked his walks. 

He considered taking one now, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he left the house now. He looked back at the couch and saw George sagging against it, he could hear his even breath and light snoring. Mitchell walked over to his friend and looked at him. George was fast asleep. Mitchell carefully placed George’s head on the pillow that was leaning against the armrest and put his legs up on the couch. He then looked around and found what he was looking for. He carefully placed a blanket over George and put his glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch. Mitchell sat down on the chair again and turned the TV down a little bit more. He sat there for a few more hours before he felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

The very next day Mitchell headed to the parlor. He didn't want to have this confrontation but he knew it had to happen. Ivan would find out soon enough and him finding out on his own would be worse than dealing with just telling him. He had finished his shift at the hospital and was walking there now. He saw many vampires heading to the parlor as he got closer. Walking together and joking about, as young people do. Mitchell could have punched himself. Ivan had called a meeting for that day. Mitchell had completely forgotten about it with everything that had happened the night before. He groaned to himself as he entered the parlor. There were many people milling about in the main room, drinking wine and other liquids. Mitchell pushed through the crowd, he really didn't have to push much seeing as they all parted for him.

“Ah! My Prince! Here we are. So good to see you again. I trust you had a nice night.” Ivan said with a smirk placing his hand on Mitchell’s shoulder. Mitchell stood silently. He didn't know what to say and he definitely couldn't say it in front of the whole clan. 

He stood beside Ivan and listened to him go on and on about the clan and the rules and what they should and shouldn't do. Mitchell was thankful the Ivan didn't mention him being the heir. He didn't need to deal with that tonight as well. Once the meeting was over and everyone had dispersed Mitchell followed Ivan down to his office. Ivan sat down at his desk. Mitchell stood in the middle of the room. He didn't know what to do. Ivan had done so much for him but he couldn't keep going down this road of death and destruction.

“You’ve been quiet today Mitch? Is my prince having trouble with his pet dog?” Ivan teased. Mitchell rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

“We need to talk.” Mitchell said.

“Uh Oh. Did someone hurt the princes feelings?” Ivan said with a smirk. Mitchell sighed.

“I want out Ivan. I can’t do this anymore.” Mitchell said looking down at his feet. 

“Woah woah woah. Hold on there. You can’t just bail. You’re my heir. I need you to run this clan.” Ivan said standing up.

“No. I can’t. I have a life here Ivan. I have friends. I can’t do this.” Mitchell said. “You know me. I’ve been clean for so long… I can't Ivan. This isnt me anymore.” Mitchell waved his hands exasperated. Ivan stared at him. 

“You really want out?” Ivan asked. Mitchell nodded at him. “You know this isnt going to be like the first time. Herrick isn't here to protect you and his supporters are still out there waiting for revenge. The only reason you’ve been safe up until now is because you’ve been on our side. Now. Just walking away? They’re going to come after you. And there will be nothing I can do to stop them. You won’t have the clan to back you anymore.” 

“I know.” Mitchell said. He turned and headed for the door.

“Don’t come crying to me when they kill all your little friends!” Ivan yelled after him as he left the parlor.

***

It has been 5 days since that day. The day that Mitchell had given up the blood. He had spent those five days just going to his shift and staying home, mostly with Annie as George was often out with Nina. Mitchell had started to feel the symptoms coming over the past few days. They were subtle so they were easy to hide for now, but he knew it was going to get worse and he wouldn't be able to keep it from his friends. 

He woke up to his alarm and shut it off quickly. His head was pounding. He groaned and rolled onto his side. Mitchell sat up and immediately felt his head spinning. ‘Great. Just brilliant’ he thought to himself. He put his feet firmly on the floor and reached out to hold onto his night table. He stood up using the night table for support. Once he was standing he felt his legs give out beneath him and he fell to the ground pulling the night table down with him. He curled up onto his side and pain began to ripple through his body. He could feel it climbing up his spine and spreading across his chest. He felt his chest tighten and his head pounding even harder. He groaned as he lied helpless on the floor. 

He heard noise coming from downstairs but he was in too much pain to really register what was happening around him. He closed his eyes tight trying to fight off the pain that was rolling through his body in a violent storm. He clenched his hands into fists and growled in frustration. He hated this, all the helplessness that came with the withdrawal. He hated being helpless. Suddenly he felt hands on his arms pulling him up. With his eyes still closed he instinctually tried to fight the hands off of him.

“Mitchell. It’s George. It’s okay.” A voice said to him. Mitchell opened his eyes and saw George in front of him lifting him up towards the edge of the bed.


	12. You Have One More Chance To Make It, Better Not Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell's downplaying his condition... as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 12! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Sorry if this chapter is kind of short.. The next one will be up Thursday.  
> The song for this chapter is Here We Go by Sleeping With Sirens.
> 
> All feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at www.flawedbydeisgn-andproud.tumblr.com

George helped Mitchell up to sit on the side of the bed. He was concerned. His friend looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Mitchell grunted and looked up at George. The look on his face could make anyone's heart break. He looked like he was in so much pain that he couldn't even be disgusted with himself. George didn't know what to do, he was just a porter, plus he had never helped a vampire through withdrawal before.

“Mitchell? Can you hear me? What’s hurting?” Annie asked, all motherly concern. Mitchell rubbed a hand over his face.

“Everything.” He said. “My head is pounding and I feel like my body is burning up from the inside out.”

Annie looked up at George. He just shrugged he had no idea what to do for his friend. This was way out of his league. George suddenly came to the realization that this wasn't the first time Mitchell had been through this. He must have gone through it many times, or at least once, since he was clean when they had first met. George wondered why Mitchell had never mentioned any of this, why he hadn't at least told them there would be side effects like this.

“Well, can I get you something? Will advil help?” Annie asked becoming more frantic as she watched Mitchell’s face scrunch up from pain. He shook his head then.

“No. Advil won't help.” He answered quietly.

“Well isn’t there anything that will help you?” Annie asked panicked.

“Yeah, only one thing… But obviously that would defeat the purpose of trying not to kill people.” Mitchell said trying to use his normal sarcasm to mask the pain he was really in. George bent over and righted the night table placing everything that had fallen off it back on to it.

“What’s the time?” Mitchell asked suddenly.

“Uh.. it’s half past ten.” George answered. Mitchell nodded.

“Ah shit. My shift.” Mitchell said. Annie looked at him in disbelief.

“No. No! You can’t go into work like this!” She exclaimed. Mitchell looked up at her.

“Gotta make money somehow, eh Annie?” Mitchell said with a forced smile.

He stood up then and slowly looked around his room. He found a pair of dark jeans and pulled them on. He rummaged through a pile of magazines then found one with a cologne sample and rubbed it under his arms and across his chest, since he wasn’t going to be showering today. Then he grabbed a grey long sleeve shirt and pulled that on before pulling a white t-shirt on top of that. He turned to face his friends who had been watching him stumble around his room. He spread his arms in a “yeah, look” gesture.

“Ship shape, yeah?” Mitchell said. He began to walk towards the door when he started to sway slightly. George walked up to him and put an arm around him.

“Alright Captain, lets get you some coffee. Annie?” George said as he guided Mitchell to the hallway.

Mitchell leaned away from George as much as he could using the wall for support instead of his friend. The pain was fading but Mitchell still didn't want his friends to see how much this affected him. Once they reached the stairs Mitchell pulled away from George and slowly made his way down. George stood close behind him, not wanting him to fall down the flight of stairs. That would be incredibly ironic, if Mitchell cracked his head right where…

Once downstairs Mitchell made his way over to the couch and flopped down. Annie came in and handed him a cup of coffee then disappeared back into the kitchen. George sat down beside Mitchell on the couch with a cup of tea in hand. He turned the TV onto the news.

“You can’t really be thinking of going into work like this, can you?” George asked after a minute. Mitchell looked up from his coffee and looked at George. He had a weird look on his face but George couldn’t figure out what it was. Mitchell just looked at him for a minute.

“I’m fine George. Everything is totally fine. We need the money.” Mitchell said. George just looked at him.

“So, what? Up there? Being unable to stand on your own two feet? That’s fine?” George was so annoyed with Mitchell when he pulled this “I’m a century old I can do what I want” bullshit. It was so ridiculous.

“I’m fine now, okay?” Mitchell said and stood up. He silently thanked the god he didn’t believe in anymore for allowing him to stand up without his knees giving out. He walked into the kitchen and found Annie doing the washing up. He put the mug down on the counter beside the sink and leaned against it. She looked up at him but didn't say anything.

“See you later, Annie” He said, pulling her head towards him and placing a kiss on her forehead. He grabbed his coat, keys, and his phone and headed out the door. He pulled his jacket on and zipped it up. Mitchell fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up as he walked towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was short but I needed some leeway into the next one and this was the only plausible place to end the chapter. I will post the next chapter on Thursday. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	13. I Knew That Even If I Kept You In The Dark It Would Never Do Because It Only Takes A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] Without warning, what felt like a bolt of electricity shot through his body[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 13!
> 
> Things are really getting underway now. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Hurricane by Parachute.
> 
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydeisgn-andproud.tumblr.com

Mitchell had spent 4 of his 8 hours at the hospital cleaning up after patients and doctors and putting laundry away, and whatever else needed doing. Today was a particularly difficult day. He would be walking down a hallway or mopping up somewhere and the smell of blood would just consume him and he would want to drink so badly. He spent most of his time forcing himself to think of something other than the blood that was all around him. He wanted it so badly and his body needed it. He could already feel the effects the lack of blood was having on him. His strength slowly getting weaker and his body becoming fatigued. He didn't want to feel like total shit but he didn't want to fall back on his promise either. He mopped up while thinking of random things to distract him or making small talk with anyone who would give it.

“Hey Mitchell.” He heard from behind him as he was piling laundry into a cupboard. He turned around and saw Nina walking down the hallway.

“Nina.” He nodded at her in response. She walked up to him and leaned against the wall beside him.

“So, you seen George lately?” She asked him.

“Nice to see you too. I’m doing fine, thanks.” Mitchell answered sarcastically. She always did this, skipped the niceties and went straight to the punch.

“Alright, alright. But seriously?” Nina replied rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I saw him this morning, why?” Mitchell said as he continued to stack laundry.

“How was he? Did he say anything about me?” She asked him looking around. He stopped and looked at her. He put his hand on the door of the cupboard and turned toward her.

“What you two get into a tiff? Trouble in paradise?” Mitchell smirked. He just loved pissing Nina off. She was so easy and it wasn't like he really liked her that much anyway.

"Shut up you twat. Its not like you know anything about relationships." Nina snapped back. Mitchell noted that she was particularly testy today so he should pull back on the sarcasm.

"No he didn't say anything." _He was too busy worrying about me._ Mitchell thought dryly.

"Well we didn't get into a tiff. We had a disagreement. That's all." Nina said defensively not even looking at Mitchell. He nodded but said nothing.

"Well if you see him tell him I need to talk to him okay?" She asked then looked up at Mitchell like she hadn't even realized he was there. He nodded again and she turned to continue down the hall.

Mitchell spent the rest of his shift keeping to himself. Though things Nina said never really bothered him she was right. He hadn't had a proper relationship in decades, what did he know? He couldn't be with anyone because he would just kill them the first time they had sex and he stopped thinking. He hated that he had so little control over himself but it was true. Sex was his weapon. He would get the girls drunk, get them horny and naked, then he would make his move and satisfy his hunger.

It was 8:15 when Mitchell had finished cleaning up after his shift and was heading outside. It was already dark and he relished in the feeling of his heightened senses, there was one problem though. He was leaning against the east wall of the hospital smoking when he felt a mild pain begin to crawl up his spine and rest itself deep inside his skull. He took another drag of his cigarette trying to calm the headache. He coughed suddenly as the pain increased substantially.

Without warning, what felt like a bolt of electricity shot through his body and very nearly knocked him off his feet. He fell to his knees then, quickly putting out the cigarette before he burned himself. He reached his hand out to the wall and tried to stand. He couldn't get up. The pain was deep in his chest and his skull. His vision began to blur. He knew he shouldn't stay here too long, someone was bound to come out and find him and promptly take him inside and find out he had no pulse. He really didn't want to call George for help but he had no other options. He fumbled with his phone and finally got it ringing. He held it to his ear trying to steady his breathing.

_"Hello?... Hello?.... Mitchell?" George said on the other end of the phone._

"Hospital.... East..... Side.... I....." Mitchell managed to just barely speak the broken words, his accent thick, biting through the pain.

"Okay. Ten minutes." George said then hung up.

Mitchell's vision blurred further until he couldn't see anything. He dropped his phone and placed both hands on the concrete beneath him feeling the hard, cold, rock against his palms. He could feel the nausea rolling through him and he began dry heaving there on the sidewalk. He was almost in tears from the pain and nausea. He was just thankful that his friends weren't there to see him like this.

George raced out of the house yelling nearly incoherent things to Annie about Mitchell needing help and being back soon. He got in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as he legally could. He parked on the street and began jogging along the east side of the building. He was about halfway down when he saw a figure hunched over on the ground beside the blue basement doors. He automatically knew it was Mitchell. This was where Mitchell always came for a smoke. He ran up to his friend.

Mitchell didn't know how long he had been crouched there. Suddenly he felt hands on him. Grabbing him and pulling him up.

"No. No. I'm fine. My friend is coming." He choked out. He could barely see. There was just a figure turning him around.

"Mitchell it's me. It's George. Can you hear me?" George said holding tightly to his friend.

"George? George?" Mitchell asked confused.

"Its your best mate. 'C'mon." George said.

He put Mitchell's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the man's waist leading him back to the car. The drove in silence. When they made it back to the flat Annie was standing at the door. George got out of the car and ran to help Mitchell out, who still couldn't really see.

"Annie the door! And uh... Water, get him water!" George exclaimed as he helped Mitchell into the house.

George guided him up to his room then lied him down on the bed. Mitchell groaned at the movement and propped himself up with the pillow, leaning against the wall behind him. George stood and looked at his friend. His eyes were closed but his face looked like he was dealing with a lot of pain. Annie appeared holding a glass of water. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Mitchell, can you hear me? Mitchell are you there?" Annie asked.

Mitchell groaned and tilted his head to the side. He could hear voices around him but he wasn't sure where they were coming from. He opened his eyes slowly and saw George and Annie standing over him.

"Annie?" He asked groggily. She smiled then, a wave a relief washing over her. She handed the glass to Mitchell.

"Here drink. Slowly." Annie said. Mitchell held the glass firmly in his hand and took a slow sip. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked.

"As much as I can be." Mitchell said. He was lying through his teeth of course but he wasn't going to tell them the truth.

"What was that Mitchell?" George asked. "It looked like you were dying." George was demanding to know what was happening to his best friend. But Mitchell wouldn't give in.

"I'm already dead Georgey. I can only turn to dust." Mitchell quipped. George groaned. Mitchell would always do this. Use the sarcasm to mask whatever it was that was going on in his head. Mitchell's eyes became heavy. Annie looked at George.

"We should let him sleep." Annie said. "I'll come back and check on him in a bit."  
George nodded and the two headed into the hall closing the door quietly.


	14. But With The Beast Inside There’s Nowhere We Can Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] She wanted to do everything she could to help him. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 14! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Things will pick up soon. I promise.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

"He's up there acting like nothing is wrong! We can see what's been going on! Don't tell me you haven't seen any of it Annie!" George was standing in the kitchen as Annie put the kettle on. He was angry and yelling. Annie turned to him.

"Of course I've seen it! But pushing him and yelling at me isn't going to help!" Annie replied. George groaned and threw his hands in the air exasperated. 

"I can't deal with this now! Shit Annie! I have my own crap to deal with and now he's lying to us! Again for Christ sake!" George was pacing. He was frustrated and fed up. He grabbed his coat. "I'm going out to get pissed. I'll see you later." He said then walked out the door.

George was sitting at the bar of a pub drinking a beer. He didn't care how pathetic he looked sitting alone. He finished off his beer.

"Barkeep! Another." He called. 

The man at the bar took his glass and filled it. George took it and took a long swig. He needed this. Between Nina and Mitchell he had no energy left. He kept drinking until someone slid into the seat next to him. He looked over. It was Nina. He looked back into his glass at the beer. He was very close to being completely pissed. 

"Nina." He sighed. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went by your place. Annie said you went out drinking so I just started going to the usual places and here you are." She explained. George nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Did Mitchell tell you I needed to talk to you?" Nina asked. George snorted.

"Mitchell's not really in the position to be telling anybody anything these days." George said darkly. Nina looked at him confused, but he was drunk so he was guaranteed to say some strange things. 

“Okay…” Nina trailed off. “Well, I need to speak with you if you aren’t too drunk to listen.” 

“Sure. What’s up?” George said as he gulped another swig of his beer. Nina sighed.

“Well… I just wanted to say that… I’m sorry. About the other night. I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that. I lost my temper. Things at work have been shit and I guess I just took it out on you.” Nina said as she took a sip of the beer the bartender had handed her. She looked over at George then. He turned and stared at her.

“Who are you?” He asked. Nina’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“What are you on about?” She asked.

“No, seriously. Who are you? Why do you stay? When you know who we are? I mean you can leave and forget all about me and Mitchell and Annie. But you stay. I don’t get it. Who are you Nina?” George said. 

He was incredibly pissed but for some reason he was actually making sense. Why didn’t Nina just leave all this crazy shit? She could forget all about it. She looked at George then. He had a curious almost cautious look in his eye. Like he was afraid to know what Nina would say. Like she would say that she didn't want to stay and would be leaving. 

“I stay because I love you, George.” She said simply and then took another sip of her beer. George and Nina stayed at the pub for two hours. By the time they decided to leave they were both drunk. 

***

Annie was sitting in Mitchell's room holding a cup of tea in her hands. He was fast asleep but she didn't want to leave him in case he woke up and needed something. She was so scared for him. She wanted to do everything she could to help him. As she sat and thought to herself Mitchell began tossing and turning in bed, groaning in his sleep. His face hardened and he frowned in his sleep. Annie stood up and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"No.... No.... Stop... I'm sorry... No!!" Mitchell yelled in his sleep. Annie put her hand on his arm, placing the, now cold, cup of tea on his night table. Mitchell kept tossing in his bed, he was shaking furiously. 

"Mitchell..." Annie whispered. Mitchell growled in his sleep and shot up into a sitting position. His eyes were jet black and his fangs were barred. A deep growl tore through his throat. 

"Mitchell... It’s me... Annie...” She cooed at the man. He looked around the room slowly, eyes still black. Once he had figured out where he was his eyes slowly faded back to normal. His chest was heaving as he turned to Annie.

“Oh god did I hurt-” Mitchell began but Annie cut him off.

“It’s okay Mitchell. You can’t hurt me. Everything is okay.” She said to him quietly. He nodded and looked down at his hands which were fisted in the sheets. He saw Anne's hand on his arm and stared at it for a moment. He shook his head then.

“Oh god, everything I’ve done… I saw them Annie… All of them... Everyone that struggled or called out. All their faces.” Mitchell said his voice breaking. “So much blood…” He whispered desperately. 

He looked at Annie then. He couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder. His whole body was shaking from the images of all his victims. Annie wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. 

She didn't press him, she knew it would only make it worse. She just held him. She loved how he could just touch her, or be concerned for her safety, like he forgets that she's a non-corporeal entity. She had grown to love how he always smelled of cheap cologne samples from magazines mixed with his own distinct scent that was woodsy yet dignified. She held him close until he pulled away. His face was sunken and he looked incredibly tired.

“Why don't you try to get some sleep? You look tired.” Annie said to him. Mitchell shook his head. He couldn't see their faces again.

“No. I can't sleep. Not now…” Mitchell said looking away from her. “What time is it?” He asked.

“Quarter past ten.” Annie answered. Mitchell looked up at her then, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“It’s Thursday. That means it almost time for the real hustle.” He said. Annie shook her head but smiled. She could never understand the boys’ fascination with the show. Mitchell got up slowly and headed downstairs. He sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, turning the TV on.

Mitchell was in the middle of the real hustle with Annie sitting next to him when the front door opened. George and Nina stumbled in laughing together. Annie stood and met them at the door.

“Are you drunk?” She asked in her motherly tone. Mitchell snorted to himself.

“Very.” Nina chuckled. The pair of them walked into the living room and sat down. George on the chair and Nina on the other side of the couch. George looked at the TV and sat up straighter.

“Oh come on! I’ve missed half of it?!” He exclaimed. “This is your fault!” He said pointing at Nina.

“My fault?! I was not the one that walked right into that bloke!” She laughed. Mitchell sighed.

“Okay, shut it. The pair of you.” He said. “I’m trying to watch this.”

After the real hustle was over Nina and George stumbled up to bed. Annie stayed with Mitchell watching the infomercials and random programs that were on into the early hours of the morning.


	15. Can You Kneel Before The King and Say I'm Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell would like to think he's doing great. But at this point, could he really have it that easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 15! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The song for this chapter is White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydeisgn-andproud.tumblr.com
> 
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell rolled onto his side and opened his eyes slowly. He could feel a dull throbbing in his skull but it wasn't too painful at the moment. He groaned when he realized it was daylight out. He had gone to bed at about 5 in the morning, after spending the night watching TV with Annie, too afraid to have nightmares again. He looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. Without warning Annie popped in. 

"Oh good! You're awake." She said. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I suppose." Mitchell answered. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing the stubble on his chin idly. 

"Do you want some breakfast? Coffee? Maybe tea is better? Yeah tea. And toast? How does that sound?" Annie began rambling.

"Tea and toast sound great Annie." Mitchell answered her. 

She nodded at him and then vanished. He sighed and pushed himself up so that his back could easily rest against the wall. He sighed, smiling to himself, thankful that his withdrawal wasn't too severe at the moment. He felt the headache but it was nowhere near as bad as it could get. After a few minutes of simply just resting there Annie returned with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of toast. She placed the tea on his night table and handed the plate to him. 

“Cheers.” Mitchell said and took a bite of his toast. 

Annie began to go on about what had happened that morning while he was asleep. She recounted how Nina and George were incredibly hung-over and stumbling around all morning. She went on about something they had done or said but Mitchell was only half listening.

“Wait. What?” Mitchell said confused.

“George left just after that?” Annie said confused.

“No, no. Before that.” Mitchell said, then took a sip of his tea.

“Oh yeah. He called in sick for you. You get the day off!” She said gleefully. 

Mitchell stared at her incredulous. The day off? What was he supposed to do with a day off? If it had been a few weeks ago he would’ve gone to the parlor but now… Well Ivan only fed his addiction. Mitchell continued to eat and sip his tea. 

He smiled at Annie, he couldn't help it. She was so adorable when she got all excited. She tucked a dark curl behind her ear and continued with her story. Mitchell just stared at her brilliance. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to caress her soft cheek and feel her lips against his, but he didn't move. He kept himself grounded with the taste of hot tea in his mouth. Once he had finished off his lame excuse for a breakfast he began to feel drowsy again. Annie noticed his eyes drooping.

“Why don't you rest a bit and I’ll go do the washing up?” Annie said. She took the dishes from Mitchell then disappeared downstairs. He slid back down into the bed and pulled the covers over him, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Mitchell didn't know how long he had been asleep for but he had woken up with a start. He had been having nightmares, all his victims, all the faces of everyone he had ever killed were swimming in his head. He felt his chest tighten around his heart and that familiar searing pain begin to spread through his body. The mild headache he had felt earlier had developed into a throbbing migraine. He sat up quickly causing his mind to swim. He clutched at his stomach as he felt the burning pain seep deeper into his abdomen. He was panting hard, trying to slow his breathing if only to calm his mind. He could handle the pain most of the time but the visions were what really drove him mad, made him fall off the wagon again. 

Mitchell swung his legs over the side of his bed and groaned. He wrapped his arms around himself as his insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds and burnt up at the same time. Suddenly the nauseated feeling washed over him. Mitchell groaned loudly. He hated this part, the heaving and throwing up always felt like he was going to puke up all his vital organs. Mitchell stood then, he stumbled to the door and pulled it open, it slammed against the wall as he stumbled into the hallway. He headed for the bathroom as quickly and effectively as he could, managing to run into the wall only twice. 

Once he made it to the bathroom he fell to the floor in front of the toilet. He lifted the lid and retched, making loud, disgusting noises in the process. Annie popped in having heard the commotion upstairs. She saw Mitchell hunched over gagging and coughing into the toilet. She began to panic again, not sure what to do. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” She said to Mitchell, not even waiting for a response before she disappeared. 

George was at the hospital in the middle of a shift. He was walking down the hall with another porter, Kalie, they were talking as he wheeled a patient into a new room. As they walked George heard running footsteps. He assumed it was just a doctor or nurse until he saw Annie turn the corner. He stopped immediately as he saw the horrified look on her face. She ran up to George and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the patient and Kalie.

“It’s Mitchell. I don’t know what to do.” She said exasperated. 

George swallowed hard. He was so bad at lying, so fucking bad at it. But he had to, for Mitchell. He turned to Kalie then with a distraught look on his face.

“Shit. I have to go. Family emergency.” He said frantically. “Do you mind? Great.” 

He began running down the hall with Annie. When they turned a corner and no one was looking Annie disappeared and George rushed towards the flat as fast as he could.

Annie popped back into the bathroom and found Mitchell dry heaving. He was gasping for air and coughing in between gagging. Annie kneeled down beside him and began rubbing his back slowly.

“It’s okay. I’m here. George is on his way home.” Annie whispered quietly. 

Mitchell felt like he couldn't breathe, even though he didn't need to. He was gasping for air as his stomach convulsed and caused him to gag. There was nothing left in him to bring up but his guts just wouldn't give up on beating him down. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. His head was throbbing and the pain in his chest tightened some more as the heaving gave way to gasping. He managed to sit back against the wall. Annie was rubbing his shoulder trying to sooth him, but she wasn't sure how to help him. 

“Breathe Mitchell. Try to relax.” Annie said.

Mitchell heard her talking but couldn't make out the words. He was still gasping for air when he heard loud noises from downstairs. Suddenly George burst through the bathroom door and looked down at his two friends on the floor.

“What happened?” George asked.

“I don’t know. He was asleep and next thing I know he’s here puking up a lung. He can't breathe!” Annie exclaimed.

“He doesn't need to breath! Oh shit! Shit! Fuck!!” George yelled. 

Annie shifted so that she was in front of Mitchell. She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

“Calm down Mitchell. It’s okay. I’m... We’re here. It’s okay.” She said quietly. 

Mitchell stared into Annie’s gorgeous brown eyes. He could see her lips moving but he couldn't hear her through the sound of his head throbbing. He stared at her intently. He could feel her hands on his cheeks. He closed his eyes trying to focus on that. After a minute he was able to slow his breathing down a bit. He opened his eyes again and saw Annie still there, watching him closely. He blinked a few times then took her wrists in his hands. 

"Better?" She asked quietly.

Mitchell nodded but didn't let go of her wrists. George cleared his throat awkwardly. Mitchell dropped his hands and Annie stood up. Mitchell looked up at George. 

"I left work. Are you okay?" George asked.

"You didn't need to come. I'm fine." Mitchell said. His voice was hoarse from the ordeal. George sighed.

"Well then I'm going back to finish my shift." He said and left the room.

Annie sat down beside Mitchell. She idly pulled at nonexistent fluff on her sweater. She didn't know what to say to him. She had been so scared. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm feeling a bit better now." He said.

"Well that’s good. I'll get you some water?" Annie asked. Mitchell nodded at her.

"I'm going to go back my room."

Mitchell was lying in bed when Annie returned with a glass of water. She handed it to Mitchell and he drank greedily. She took the glass from him and placed it on his night table. She looked at him. He looked so worn out. She didn't want to leave his side. He looked up at her then.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." He said quietly. She scrunched her face up in disapproval.

"Yeah you should be grateful." She said suddenly, trying to hide how worried she really was. 

Mitchell took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was propped up on some pillows and his body was begging to be put to rest. Annie looked at the peaceful look that was taking over Mitchell's features. She wanted to curl up beside him and rest her head on his chest and just feel close to him. She leaned forward bringing her face closer to his. His head was turned away from her. She wanted to kiss his cheek as he drifted off to sleep. She leaned a touch closer.

"Annie." Mitchell said and suddenly turned his head towards her. 

Annie didn't have enough time to react and pull back before she found Mitchell's lips pressed to hers. He hadn't meant to kiss her. He had just wanted to say something but she had been so close and he didn't know it. And before he realized what happened his lips were in hers. Neither of them pulled away for a second then Annie suddenly pulled back. 

She gaped at him for what felt like an eternity but was only a second. Mitchell pushed himself up onto his elbows just as Annie vanished. He flopped back onto his pillows and sighed heavily. He ran a hand over his face then put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> We are really getting into the thick of things right now. As I'm writing this I have realized that it has become a much greater undertaking than I anticipated.
> 
> I am in a bit of a dilemma. Because this story is becoming much longer than I expected I was wondering what your ideas would be on making this a series. It would of course be the same story but it just wouldn't be one story that's like a million chapters long.
> 
> So please let me know if you'd like me to continue with this one story or if you would like a series.
> 
> I will do whatever you guys want. So feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	16. A Wonderful Part Of The Mess That We Made, We Pick Ourselves Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Annie have a confrontation. 
> 
> [...] When he finally reached the flat he stood at the door for a minute. Just staring at it. Not wanting to walk in and have to confront his feelings. 
> 
> He sighed, running his fingers through his long hair and opened the door. The house was oddly silent. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so glad you are still reading this thing
> 
> The song for this chapter is Flaws by Bastille.
> 
> I am thinking of doing some drabbles or one-shots but I would like some prompts.  
> I would really love it if you guys sent me some prompts of any pairings you want, doesn't have to be this fandom. I know a lot of fandoms so I'd do my best with what I know.
> 
> You can message me on here or my ask on tumblr is always open.  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

Annie didn't return to Mitchell's room that afternoon. She couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't as if she was angry about what happened. It was more that she was thoroughly confused, she had been so shocked by it all but she had enjoyed it at the same time. She knew Mitchell hadn't meant to do it because he had the same shocked look she had, had. The only difference was that she didn't know how he felt about it. She stayed in the kitchen doing the washing up and making countless cups of tea until George came home.

"What's going on Annie?" George asked as he looked around at all the cold cups of tea. Annie looked at him but said nothing.  

"Annie?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I've just been bored is all. Nothing to do. It’s the only thing I could do." She was rambling and she knew it. George stared at her.

"Did something happen with Mitchell?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No no. He's been in bed. Getting his rest. It’s really taking a toll on him." She said picking up a cold cup of tea and dumping it out before going about washing it.

George sighed and took his coat off hanging it up on the coat hanger. He headed upstairs then to see if Mitchell would shed any light on the situation. He knocked on Mitchell's door before entering. He walked into the room to find it dark. The bed was empty. George looked around at all the clothes strewn about the room.

He spotted Mitchell sitting in the chair in the corner behind the door. He had his elbow resting on the armrest and was pressing his thumb and forefinger into his forehead holding his head up. George sat down on the corner of the bed facing Mitchell. Mitchell lifted his eyes to look at George but didn't move.

"Well?" George asked staring at Mitchell. Mitchell didn't move.

"What happened with Annie? She's down there making tea and acting all funny." George said after a moment of waiting to see if Mitchell would respond.

Mitchell lifted his head then. He stared at George for a moment with a look that George couldn’t figure out.

"Nothing happened. Ask her what her problem is." Mitchell replied dryly. George groaned.

"Mitchell you need to get yourself together. This is getting ridiculous. Stop pissing about." George said annoyed.

He stood and walked out of Mitchell's room shutting the door behind him. Mitchell got up and paced his room a few times. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. He continued to pace. After a minute he clenched his hands into fists. In a sudden burst of frustration he punched the wall right next to the door leaving a dent in the drywall. He huffed then and flopped down onto his bed.

George made himself dinner and he and Annie watched TV late into the night. Mitchell wasn't seen for the rest of the night, or the early morning for that matter.

Mitchell had stayed in his room as long as humanly, or vampiricly, possible. He had grown hungry after spending hours sitting in his room contemplating what to do or not to do about Annie. He changed into a tight pair of black jeans, a grey tank top with a black button up on top. He had opted for his most Gothic outfit today since he was feeling impressively moody. He pulled his fingerless gloves on, more for security than for cold, and headed downstairs. George was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up and saw the gloomy vampire standing at the foot of the stairs.

"He's alive!" George hollered in a terrible impression of doctor Frankenstein. Mitchell stared at him then collapsed onto the couch beside him.

"I'm glad you decided to join the land of the living." George said.

Mitchell didn't say anything and stared at the TV. He was starving but didn't want to run into Annie in the kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak to her, it was more that he didn't want to speak to her with George listening in and later commenting on what happened. He sighed and sat there for a while. After a few minutes Annie came into the living room and sat down on the chair closest to George.

Mitchell got up and headed into the kitchen then. George watched Mitchell walk into the kitchen and scrunched his face up confused. Something was going on but he didn't know what. Mitchell poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. He ate as slowly as his hunger would let him, which wasn't very slowly after all. Mitchell finished eating then looked at the time. He needed to get to the hospital for his shift.  He put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his jacket. He stopped, standing in front of the open door.

"I'm off. See you later." He said to no one in particular. He grabbed his sunglasses and headed out the door.

Mitchell has spent most of his shift trying to distract himself from thinking about his awkward kiss with Annie, and failing, terribly. He didn't know what to do or say to her. He was sure that she was not interested, how could she be he was a monster after all.

He trudged home slowly. He had a hand in his pocket and the other holding onto a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, thankful for the calming effects the nicotine had on him. When he finally reached the flat he stood at the door for a minute. Just staring at it. Not wanting to walk in and have to confront his feelings.

He sighed, running his fingers through his long hair and opened the door. The house was oddly silent. George must not be home yet, or wasn't going to be home at all. He pulled his jacket off and hung it up. Mitchell went into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on while taking a swig of his beer. Suddenly Annie was in front of him. Mitchell stared up at her. She had an almost angry look on her face.

"We need to talk." Annie said sternly.

Mitchell stood up and Annie stepped back in response. She was keeping her distance and Mitchell assumed it was because she didn't want to be near him. He put his hands out palms up in a submissive gesture. Annie swallowed thickly.

"We.... We need to talk... Talk about yesterday." Annie said biting her lip. Mitchell looked at her.

"What about it?"

"You... You know what!" Annie exclaimed. Mitchell took another step forward and Annie matched him by stepping back.

"What the withdrawal?" Mitchell said. Another step.

"No... No... The..." Another step.

"The?...." Mitchell quirked an eyebrow and took another step.

"When we..." Another step.

"When we what?" Mitchell asked taking another step.

Annie's back hit the wall then. She pressed herself against it. Mitchell didn't move. His face just inches away from hers. He lifted his hands and Annie inhaled sharply as he held her face.

"This?" He asked his lips hovering over hers.

She gasped lightly just as he pressed his lips to hers. Annie froze, but only for a second before she kissed him back. Mitchell responded by darting his tongue out to tease her lips. She granted him access and their tongues danced and explored each other’s mouths. Annie put her hands on Mitchell's forearms and deepened the kiss. Neither of them needed to break for air but Annie pulled away. She stared straight into Mitchell's eyes.

"I... But... This..." Annie mumbled.

Mitchell pressed his lips back to hers and slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. He bit gently on her bottom lip then pulled back.

"I've been thinking about you all day." He said.

She looked up at him, a weird mixture of lust and confusion in her eyes. She reached her hand up and pressed it to his cheek. He leaned into her hand.

"I thought it was an accident." She whispered.

"It was.... But it was a happy accident, yeah?" He said back softly. He swallowed.

"I thought you didn't want me." He looked down at his feet between them. Annie lifted his chin and kissed the corner of his lips.

"I thought you didn't want me." She said.

Mitchell couldn't help himself. He kissed her hard and slid his hands down her thighs lifting them. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and hitched her legs around his waist. He kissed her hungrily.

This was so different from everyone else he had ever been with. He couldn't hear her heart beating in his ears or smell the blood in her veins. He could feel her against him and the monster inside wasn't even cracking an eye open for a peak. He growled deep in his throat as Annie lightly bit into his neck. She kissed where she bit and Mitchell groaned at the feeling. He slid his hands slowly up and down her thighs and turned his head giving her more access to his neck. Annie kissed along his neck and then along his jaw. She had wanted to do this for so long and she had finally gotten her wish. It should not make sense, the two of them, but somehow...it did.

Annie felt Mitchell stiffen against her. She pulled away from him, thinking she had done something he didn't like. He hissed quietly and turned to her then he looked at the door. Panic washed over his features.

“He’s home.” Mitchell whispered. Annie stared at him for a moment then heard the key in the front door. She vanished beneath Mitchell, causing him to fall against the wall awkwardly. He pushed himself up and walked into the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I am still trying to decide if I should make this a series or just make this a very long story. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think I should do, cause I'll do whatever you guys want. 
> 
> So let me know and I'll be posting the next chapter Thursday!


	17. When You Just Can’t Shake The Weight Of Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys will be boys. Or in this case boys will be totally awkward and oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 17. I hope you like it!
> 
> It may be a little short but that's only because we are getting closer and closer to some great developments!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Weight of Living Part 1 by Bastille
> 
> All comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

George opened the door to find Mitchell standing in the middle of the living room with his hands in his pockets. He pulled a hand out and rubbed the back of his neck.

“How was your shift?” Mitchell asked. George took his jacket off and threw it over the back of a chair. He looked at Mitchell trying to decipher the complex look on his face.

“Fine. You?” George said. Mitchell shifted his weight awkwardly as George walked into the kitchen and pulled two beers out.

“It was fine.” Mitchell said. George walked back over to him and handed him a beer just now realizing that there was already one sitting on the coffee table.

“You just gunna stand there all night?” George asked as he sat down on the couch. Mitchell looked around then sat down beside him. "Where's Annie?"

"Uh... Idunno... She's... Somewhere." Mitchell said slowly. George turned the TV on and began flipping channels.

"Alright.... Let's see what's on the telly." George said as he continued to change channels, not finding anything he liked.

"Hey! George! How was work? How's Nina? Are you going to see her tonight? Did anything interesting happen on your shift? What are you watching?" Annie began rambling. George was staring at her. Mitchell's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, trying to get her to stop. George looked at him suddenly and Mitchell turned his head away, scratching his head in a horrible attempt to hide the fact that he was gesturing to Annie. George scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine if you guys are going to act like freaks just do it without me!” George snapped and stood up storming towards the stairs.

“Ah George! Come on! We’re already freaks!” Mitchell yelled after him and laughed to himself. Annie shook her head at him. “What?!?” He asked. She sighed.

“You are ridiculous.” She said. Mitchell stood up and smirked. He walked around the coffee table and stood in front of her.

“You like it, don't lie.” He said pulling her against him. She scoffed but didn't pull away. He leaned his head down and caught her lips with his. She kissed him quickly then pulled away smiling and looking away from him.

“Are we going to tell him?” She asked.

“Why label something that has barely even started?” Mitchell said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I mean we don't even know what this is.” Annie nodded at him.

After about an hour or so George finally came back downstairs. Mitchell ordered them a pizza and they ate and drank beer together, not really talking about much. Mitchell had noticed that George was being a tad more snippy than usual, but then it was going to be a full moon tomorrow night. Though the full moon would explain part of it there was something else going on with George that Mitchell couldn’t figure out. He assumed that it had something to do with Nina but he and Nina didn't quite get along so George never talked about her with him. Mitchell wished George would tell him what was bothering him. He didn't ask about it because at this time of the month George would get pretty volatile.

“I still feel terrible.” George said suddenly. Mitchell looked at him then, trying to figure out if he had missed the beginning of the sentence or if George had just blurted that out.

“About?” Mitchell asked.

“Nina. I’ve made her a monster.” George said without looking at Mitchell. Mitchell didn't know what to say to that. He took a sip of his beer.

“You didn't mean to.” He finally replied.

“But I did. And now she’s like me.”

“She knows you didn't mean it.”

“That’s not the point! It shouldn’t have happened! She shouldn't have been there! I shouldn't have been with her!” George yelled.

“It’s too late now.” Mitchell said. “She loves you and knows it was an accident. She’ll forgive you.” He added quickly.

“How can she forgive me? I’m a monster and now she’s one too.” George sighed.

“Trust me. What you did isn't as bad as you think. I should know.” Mitchell said thinking back on his past and how much worse it was.

“How can she love me when I’ve ruined her entire life?” George sighed.

“You have a life don’t you? You didn't ruin hers. You just need to help each other through it.” Mitchell said not looking at his friend.

George didn't say anything after that. Mitchell didn't know what to say so he opted for saying nothing. He knew that George wasn't going to be very receptive to reason at this point anyway. The animal instincts were beginning to take hold. Mitchell knew all about animal instinct. Once it began to take hold of your senses there was no such thing as reason.

The next day Mitchell and George were at the hospital on their break. They were sitting in the cafeteria. Mitchell was drinking a cup of coffee and George was eating a sandwich. George wasn't very talkative today so Mitchell took the time to think about when and how he would tell George about him and Annie. Obviously now wasn't a good time seeing as George was getting closer and closer to wolfing out and he was dealing with personal issues surrounding Nina as well but Mitchell knew he would have to tell him at some point.

When their break was over the boys parted ways and went about their duties. It wasn't until close to the end of their shift when George found Mitchell moping a hallway. George walked up to him carrying a duffel bag.

"I’ve got to go now. It’s coming." George said. Mitchell looked at him, he always thought that was the oddest way to explain it, calling his transformation an “it” as if he's someone different when he changes, but that was George. Mitchell nodded.

"I'll come by and let you out in the morning." Mitchell said. George gave him a curt nod and headed down to the basement isolation room.


	18. Lets Be Alone Together, We Can Stay Young Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] And she loved it. Her ability to drive him wild with barely a graze of the hand.
> 
> He pulled back and stared into her eyes. Mitchell really couldn't understand this feeling. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter 18! Woohoo!
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you for sticking around for this long fic. I hope you are all enjoying it.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Alone Together by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> All feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

Mitchell headed home when he was done his shift. He found Annie in the kitchen making tea. She smiled at him. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her but wasn't really sure how to go about being _with_  her. He smiled back. He really needed her right now. Today had been hard on him. He had felt the pangs of withdrawal all day and he had been worried about George on top of it all. He just felt like getting pissed and blacking out but then of course he knew Annie wouldn't let him do that seeing as it was highly self-destructive.

Instead he stepped towards her and took the mug out of her hand. He placed it on the table beside them and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was startled at first but then relaxed into his touch. She rubbed his toned biceps affectionately.

"Alright?" She asked. Mitchell shrugged beneath her.

"Rough day." He said breathing her in as much as he could.

"Withdrawal?" She asked.

"George." He answered. He never liked to admit that the withdrawal was a problem and Annie knew it. She knew that it was hard on him and he would conceal it until it was impossible. She squeezed him gently.

"He'll be fine. You know he will be. Nina loves him." Annie said quietly enjoying the feeling of Mitchell's arms around her.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up towards him and caught his lips with hers. She kissed him tenderly. Mitchell kissed her back just as tenderly until he took her arms in his hands almost aggressively and deepened the kiss, biting her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let him explore. She slid her hands down to the hem of his shirt and slid her fingers under the soft fabric. She gently brushed her fingertips along the soft skin she found just above where Mitchell's jeans began. He made a low noise in his throat that Annie would later come to think of as a purr. It was amazing how such delicate touches had such an effect on this tall, dark, Irishman. And she loved it. Her ability to drive him wild with barely a graze of the hand.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. Mitchell really couldn't understand this feeling. It was similar to that of the blood lust but it was towards another person. He wanted to delve into the feeling and understand it but just as the blood lust, he was unable to control himself. He leaned his head down and began kissing along Annie's neck. Stopping at the tender spot between where her neck and shoulder connected. He trailed his kisses along her prominent collarbone. Annie moaned quietly into the sensation. Mitchell couldn't fathom how he had contained himself till now. He loved this feeling as opposed to hating the blood lust. He would never grow tired of being with her, smelling her scent, feeling her body against his, or seeing her beautiful face. It was better than all the blood in the world for he would never feel guilt or wish for an unattainable high.

"We have.... The.... House to.... Ourselves." Annie murmured between gasps and little sighs. Mitchell hummed in response. "We can... Oh... We can do anything." She managed as Mitchell continued to work his way up and down her neck and along her shoulder.

He pulled away then. She made a small, involuntary, whine when he did and Mitchell smirked. He licked his lips.

"Yes we can." He said kissing her cheek. "But before I get too preoccupied I need dinner." Annie smiled at him and sat herself atop the counter behind her. Mitchell pulled a pot out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He placed it on the stove and poured some salt in.

"I'm thinking pasta. What do you think?" He asked her as he moved around the kitchen pulling out pasta, a bowl, and a fork.

"I think you can have anything in the kitchen." Annie replied with a sly smile swinging her legs daintily. Mitchell smirked and walked over to her. He stood between her legs and leaned in.

"Oh? I suppose I'll just have to take everything I want, yeah?" He said mischievously his lips brushing against her. She shivered at the sensation.  

"I suppose you will." She said giggling and looking down.

Mitchell hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. He pressed his lips against hers and his hands rested on her sides. She smiled against his lips. Mitchell wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted this happiness to go on for eternity. Annie pulled away and looked at him.

"I can't get enough of you." Mitchell said suddenly. Annie was surprised Mitchell didn't usually express deep emotions so freely. She brushed some hair out of his face and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You know, I knew when you and George first moved in, before you even knew I was here, that you would be something special." Annie said quietly.

She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. Mitchell slid his hands around to her back and upwards slowly to rest on her shoulder blades. They stayed like that for a while. Annie pulled herself away from him.

"Your water." She said tilting her head towards the stove.

Mitchell poured some pasta into the pot and then set the timer on the stove for 7 minutes. He turned back to Annie settling himself between her legs.

"Now I have 7 minutes to kill. Oh what shall we do?" He asked with a devious smile.

He put his hands on Annie's cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. They stayed this way until Annie pressed her hands into Mitchell's chest pushing him away.

"Your pasta is done." She said giggling.

Mitchell huffed while straining the pasta and dumping it into the bowl. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and then poured some sauce over his noodles. He picked up the bowl and stirred it before taking a large mouthful while standing in the middle of the kitchen. Annie watched him chew hungrily.

"Are you going to just stand there and eat then?" She asked with a smile.

Mitchell shrugged while taking another bite. She hopped off the counter picking up his beer and grabbed onto his arm pulled Mitchell into the living room. She sat on the couch and Mitchell followed.


	19. The Goosebumps Start To Raise The Minute That My Left Hand Meets Your Waist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Annie and Mitchell should be easy, shouldn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is here!
> 
> Oh man, I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydeisgn-andproud.tumblr.com

Mitchell had finished his dinner and they had decided to put the telly on. Mitchell had found himself sprawled out on the couch and Annie had found a comfortable position of her on top of him, her head resting against his chest as they only half watched the program that was on. They had been like this for a while now just feeling each other’s comfortable closeness. Annie looked up at Mitchell then. He was looking off into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. Mitchell focused his eyes on her.

"Nothing of importance." He answered. 

Annie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her back. Annie shifted her body so that she could easily straddle Mitchell's hips. She slid her hands up into his hair and fisted the dark locks. He groaned as she rolled her hips against his. He slid his hands down her back and then grabbed her ass squeezing it gently. She gasped. 

Mitchell pushed the two of them into a seated position. Without breaking the kiss he reached out and found the remote turning the TV off. He grasped onto her and stood up. Annie wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing along his neck, trying to find his most sensitive spots. He carried her up to his room and tossed her down onto the bed. Annie looked up at him. From where she was she could see a deep burning lust growing in his eyes. 

He unbuttoned his shirt leaving him in his trademark yellow tank top. Annie readjusted herself so her head was on his pillow. Mitchell climbed on top of her then going straight for the sensitive spot just at the base of her neck causing Annie to moan. Annie slid her hands along his exposed arms. His breath was hot against her skin. She slid her hands under his shirt and began feeling the smooth skin and coarse hair she found on his chest. He growled at the touch and pushed himself up.

Annie watched as he pulled his shirt off hastily and threw it to the floor. He leaned down and devoured Annie in a needy kiss. He had wanted her to be his for so long and now that he had her he wasn't going to let a second go to waste. Annie started to trail kisses down Mitchell's cool neck, biting him now and then. He moaned and rolled his hips against her. His actions were becoming more desperate. He wanted to feel all of her and love every inch of her body.

Annie's hands slid between them and fumbled with Mitchell's belt buckle. He scrambled off the bed and undid his belt. He began pulling his jeans off and got stuck in the legs causing him to stumble around the room. 

"Goddamn skinny jeans!" He groaned. 

Annie laughed as she watched the tall vampire struggle to get his legs out of his tight jeans. Once he had finally gotten them off he crawled back on top of her. 

"God you are so beautiful." He said. Annie blushed and looked away. She smiled then looked back at him.

"And you are so sexy." She said. She leaned up and kissed his jaw.

Mitchell hovered over her not moving. He sighed and rolled off of her, lying on his back beside her. Annie scrunched her face up in confusion. 

"Mitchell?" She asked rolling onto her side. He turned his face away from her. She had an inkling of what the problem was. She guessed he was feeling worthless and undeserving. 

"John?" She said more affectionately this time. 

He hadn't heard that in a long time. No one called him by his real name, his first name, anymore. It was so novel to hear it and the way it rolled off Annie's tongue made him close his eyes and melt into the sound of it. He turned to face her. She had a concerned look on her face. Before she could say anything he broke the silence. 

"You're too good for me Annie. I don't deserve someone as phenomenal as you. You are so perfect and wonderful." He said quietly avoiding eye contact. 

"John, you do deserve me. You try so hard for George and me. You stopped killing and gave up blood. You protect us. You keep George safe when I can't be there to. You do so much for so many other people. You deserve some happiness in your life. You've been around for over a century, you need to be happy for at least some of it." Annie said. 

Mitchell stared into her chocolate eyes. It was like the universe had opened up and all the stars had burst and she was there made up of all the wreckage of those stars. She was a goddess of light and sound. She was a song that went on and on and enchanted anyone who stopped to listen awhile. 

"Can we... Can we just lie here awhile?" Mitchell said quietly, still mesmerized by her brilliance. 

She nodded and snuggled up beside him. He rolled onto his back and Annie rested her head on his chest. He put an arm tightly around her. They lied in silence for a while. Mitchell began to hum softly. Annie listened quietly. It didn't sound like anything she had ever heard before. It was sweet and lilting. It sounded old, like it was from when Mitchell was a child. When the song had slowly tapered off Annie shifted gently.

"What was that?" She asked quietly.

"An old Gaelic lullaby my mum used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep." Mitchell answered in a hushed tone.

"Do you miss them? Your parents?" Annie asked tentatively, she knew he didn't like to talk about his past.

"Sometimes. It's hard having no family. But at the same time I'm glad they died thinking I was a hero and didn't know what had really become of me."


	20. It’s Harder When I’m Here And I’m All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping is becoming less appealing to Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 has arrived!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Sing To Me by Before Their Eyes
> 
> Now this chapter is quite short. It kind of just turned out that way so as a result you get 2 for the price of one! YAY!
> 
> Anyway enjoy chapter 20!
> 
> All feedback and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

_They were all around him. Bodies crashing together. Yelling and screaming. Demanding and begging. Blood spilled from their necks. They were drenched in it. All surrounding him. There was no escape. The smell of blood hung thick in the air as the throng of bloodied bodies closed in on him. He was suffocated by their pain and fear. It was all consuming. He had no air, no breath, no voice. He called and called for help, but all he saw were familiar dead faces. Blood covered him. It was on his hands. He desperately tried to rid himself of it but it wouldn't wash away. The water he washed his hands in turned to blood._

Mitchell sat up in bed gasping for air. His chest was heaving and his mind panicked. He was alone in the room. His hands fisted the sheets beneath him as he felt the familiar electric pain climb up his spine and lodge itself deep in his chest. He felt like his lungs were burning. Tears stung his eyes as he gasped for air to put the fire in his lungs out.

Annie had left Mitchell after he had been asleep for a few hours. She had gotten bored of lying in the dark and began to feel restless. She didn't want to leave him if he had needed her but he was sleeping so soundly. She felt an odd nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't place and decided to head back to Mitchell's room. Annie popped in to find Mitchell sitting up in bed gasping and looking like he was having a panic attack.  Annie sat down in front of him. She put her hands on his arms and rubbed them gently.

"Mitch? Mitch?" She said quietly. He didn't answer. He was staring off into the distance.

"John. I'm here." Annie said taking his face in her hands. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. Annie stared at him carefully trying to figure out what to do. George was useless at this point seeing as if he was anywhere near Mitchell he would have ripped him to pieces. Annie stroked Mitchell's hair affectionately as his breathing began to slow and his eyes finally focused on her.

"Nightmares?" She asked. Mitchell nodded and lied back. Annie lied down beside him placing her hand on his chest. Mitchell took her hand in his.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost four." She said.

Annie knew he was asking because the closer it was to the time he had to get up to let George out the better. He never wanted to go back to sleep after a nightmare. They lied in silence for a while. Mitchell began to hum quietly.

"Sing to me." Annie said.

Mitchell didn't question it and began to sing softly in Gaelic. The song was slow and rhythmic. Annie listened happily as he sang. They lied in bed together until Mitchell had to get ready to leave. He got out of bed and Annie sat up watching him hunt around for clothes.

"I'll make you breakfast, yeah?" Annie asked. Mitchell nodded as he leaned over her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"You're the greatest." He said.


	21. Your Secrets Out And The Best Part Is It Isn't Even A Good One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Nina come to a point of disagreement and Mitchell has a hard time controlling himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter you were promised! It is fairly long but I needed to get this little bit of stuff out of the way.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy
> 
> School will be ending for me soon so I am hoping to have more time to write and finish this soon!
> 
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> you can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

Once Mitchell was showered and had eaten he headed to the hospital to let George out. He got there early, when the night shift was just letting out. Some nurses waved or said hello to him as he walked by, recognizing him from when he was on the night shift. He stopped at the stairs leading to the basement and looked around. No one was there. These were the times when he was thankful his image couldn't be captured in CCTV. Otherwise there would be a lot of questions about the suspicious things he partakes in every month.

He went into the basement and picked up George’s duffel bag on his way to the isolation room. He opened the door and saw George lying on the floor on his side. Mitchell tossed the bag in beside him and knocked on the door to wake him. George jolted awake and looked around. He quickly pulled on his clothes and followed Mitchell out of the basement. When they got into the hall George shielded his eyes for a moment. The full effects of the wolf weren't completely worn off yet.

"Shit." He breathed. Mitchell turned to look at him. George knew the only way he could have heard that was because of Mitchell enhanced vampire senses. He waved Mitchell off.

It had been a week since the full moon and Annie and Mitchell's first intimate encounter. They hadn't been able to spend much time alone since then. Nina had started spending most of her free time at their place. Mitchell wondered how far their relationship was at this point.

***

George had noticed a shift between Mitchell and Annie. He wasn't sure what it was but he had noticed longing glances shared between them when they didn't think anyone was looking. He saw little smiles and touches between them and they would sometimes disappear into the kitchen for a minute, Mitchell returning with an odd look on his face. It was beginning to frustrate George. He didn't like secrets. He knew that Mitchell probably had a hundred secrets George would never know but he hated secrets that went on that involved the three flatmates.

Mitchell was in the kitchen staring into the fridge when suddenly a hand slammed it closed. He looked up to see George standing there looking at him angrily. Mitchell furrowed his brows in confusion. George blocked the fridge with his body then looked back into the living room. Annie and Nina were talking animatedly on the couch. He looked back at Mitchell.

"What's going on with you?" George asked. Mitchell looked at him trying to decipher why there was such animosity.

"I'm on the wagon. I've ditched Ivan. I’ve been working at the hospital. What's going on with you?" Mitchell countered quite sarcastically. George rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about. With you and Annie! I've seen the way you look at her!" George exclaimed almost too loudly. Mitchell rubbed a hand across his chin thoughtfully. He didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say. He sighed.

"Annie and I are... Well we.... We're you know..." Mitchell waved his hands helplessly as if that would explain what his words would not.

"An item!?" George gawked. Mitchell shrugged. George narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "And you didn't think to tell me!?" George said punching Mitchell in the shoulder. Mitchell rubbed where he had been punched absentmindedly.

"Can I get my beer now?" Mitchell asked. George reluctantly moved out of the way knowing that he wouldn't get much more out of his friend. The two stood in the kitchen. George opened his mouth to say something.

"Annie!!!" Nina screamed from the living room. The boys looked at each other then headed into the living room.

"Nina?" George asked. She effectively ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!? And him of all people!?!!" Nina yelled jabbing a finger at Mitchell. Mitchell narrowed his eyes. He had a funny feeling about where this was heading.

"You're too good for him! He's a monster a murderer why would you want to be with someone like him!" Nina yelled standing up then.

"Excuse me?" Mitchell asked. The rage slowly building deep in his gut.

"You heard me! You don’t deserve someone as good as Annie! You don’t deserve mercy or happiness! You are just a monster masquerading as a human!" Nina yelled at him.

"Coming from you of all people! You treat George like your punching bag! You didn't listen when I told you to stay away! You shouldn't be mad at him! You're the one that got yourself into this mess!" Mitchell yelled back at her.

Annie stood up then. This was bad. What Nina was saying were the things he told himself every day. The things Annie was trying to get him to forget and let go of.

"This isn't about me!" Nina yelled back.

"No you're right. It’s not about you. You don't think I know what I am? What I've done? I see all their faces! I know I don't deserve life but here I am! How can you tell me I'm such a terrible person!?" Mitchell clenched his fists. Annie could see the darkness rising within him. "I know everyone I've killed and I can taste their blood! You know nothing!"

"Mitchell...” Annie said, cautioning him. He was getting too heated.

"I was alive before you or your parents were even a concept! I've seen war! I've seen death! I've known the horrors of the human condition!" Mitchell spat at her. He bared his teeth at her. If his fangs were visible he would have looked like a tiger about to go in for the kill.

"Mitchell." Annie said again.

"You know nothing of what I have lived through! You walk around all high and mighty when you are nothing but a sickening child who reeks of dog!" Mitchell growled at her.

Nina was about to say something but Annie stepped up to him. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at the enraged man.

"John!" She said sternly. Mitchell's head snapped down and looked at her. The effect of her saying his name spoke volumes.

"John, come back to me." Annie said quietly.

She put her hands on either side of his face then. His features were still drenched in rage and Annie could feel his body shaking as he fought against his other self.

"Come on, John. Come back to me. Just me. I'm here." She said to him, holding his face firmly.

His features began to soften as she spoke. George suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. He shouldn't be witnessing this. It seemed so private, so intimate. The way his two best friends were staring at each other so intently. The way Annie used Mitchell's first name. It was the first time he had heard her, heard anyone call him that. George wanted to look away but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He had obviously been missing a lot. They were so close, like they were somehow connected and Annie was Mitchell's anchor back to earth.

"Come on. Let's get some air." Annie said.

She took Mitchell's arm and guided him out the door. George turned to Nina when he heard the door shut. He opened his mouth but she waved him off and sat down.

"I know. I know. I went too far. There's just something I can't STAND about him. And now Annie has been pulled into his web of lies. She deserves someone who will treat her so much better! Did you hear the way he spoke to me?!" Nina asked incredulous. George sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Annie's dead, Nina. I think Mitchell is the only one of the lot of us who could even attempt to understand her. He's trying his best. He's back on the wagon and it really takes a toll on him..." George trailed off, trying not to sound like he was taking sides. Nina looked up at him.

"He's off?" She asked, referring to the blood. It was almost comical the way they talked about Mitchell like he was on drugs all the time. George nodded. Nina put her head in her hands.

"I didn't know... It’s just... He's a murderer George! How do you get past that?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Think of it this way." George said. "You and I are monsters once a month and for that one day we get locked up. If we weren't locked up we would probably do some killing at some point. Now, Mitchell has to fight with being a monster every waking moment and he can't lock himself up, well he could but that wouldn't be much of a life. Anyway, he's fighting his hardest against himself as well as dealing with the guilt and remorse of everything he's done for over a century. Don't you think he should be allowed to be happy for the smallest amount of his eternal life?" George said with a sigh. Nina stared at him.

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

Annie steered Mitchell out of the house and down their front walkway. Mitchell stopped and leaned against the brick that acted as an entrance to their flat. He tilted his head back against the cold brick and breathed in sharply. Annie stood in front of him trying to gauge his emotions.

"Mitchell?" She asked placing her hand on his arm. He sighed and brushed her hand off him.

"Leave me." He said. Those two words were so jam packed with meaning that Annie almost didn't react. Mitchell slid past her and was about to start walking down the street. Annie grabbed his arm forcefully this time.

"No. I know you and if I let you go you are going to kill. And don't tell me I'm wrong because you know I'm not." Annie said firmly holding on to him. He sighed and leaned back against the brick.

"Why can't you just leave me? She's right you know?" He groaned.

"No she's not. And you know it. You need to go back in there and apologize." Annie said sounding very motherly and very unsexy at this point. Mitchell groaned.

"Why? I wasn't wrong. She has no idea of anything."

"Mitchell. You are going to do this. She didn't mean what she said." Annie said. Mitchell rolled his eyes and scoffed but headed back into the house.  Neither of them knew that someone had been watching them from across the street.

He saw George and Nina sitting on the couch holding hands. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to where he had been standing before. He sighed and looked at Nina. He looked at Annie hoping she would change her mind and we wouldn't have to do this, she nodded at him, encouraging him to go on.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I was wrong." He said almost slurring the words together.

Nina stood up but before she could reply Mitchell had turned and started up the stairs. Nina looked shocked. George continued to sit on the couch stunned.

“Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a tiff. I..." Nina started.

"Don’t apologize to me. I know you're my friend and you were trying to protect me but you don't know everything." She said then gave George a pointed look as if to say he didn't know everything either.

"He's been dealing with a lot. He won't talk about it but I know it’s hard on him. He doesn't want to be a burden on you and its killing him. He's trying so hard for you." She said looking at George again.

Annie went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Neither George nor Nina knew what to say. They had obviously been so caught up in each other that they had missed more than they had any idea existed.


	22. Standing On The Rooftop Ready To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are things really starting to take a turn?
> 
> [...] Mitchell woke up gasping from pain and fear. These nightmares were the worst. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is chapter 22. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I am currently finishing up my exams so I'm hoping that I will have more time to write and finish this writing this story! Woop woop!
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying this story.  
> The song for this chapter is Read To Fall by Rise Against.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open and I would love prompts from you guys!
> 
> Well here it is! Enjoy!

Mitchell stood in the middle of his room. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking hard. He groaned and put his hands over his face breathing in hard. He slid his hands back through his hair. He could feel the anger inside of him still boiling beneath his skin. Pain began to rise up from within him then. He felt as if his skin was burning and his chest was collapsing in on him. He gasped and growled as the pain intensified. Mitchell clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight, trying to push the pain down through the rage. It was the strangest sensation. He wanted to yell and scream and break something, in all honesty he wanted to kill, yet at the same time he wanted to drive a stake through his own heart to stop the pain that was now consuming his body.

The fabric of his shirt burned as he felt it rub against his flesh. He opened his eyes, now dark as raven feathers, and pulled his shirt off. He fell to his knees as the pain increased substantially. Mitchell grasped for something to give him any support. He managed to grab onto the edge of his bed. He set his jaw, determined not to make a sound. He didn't feel like having anyone save him tonight. He deserved this. He would have killed Nina if it weren't for Annie. She had been right of course but so had he. He knew what he had done and who he had hurt. He knew that he would never deserve Annie. He knew all of it. So he was determined to suffer in silence.

After crouching on the floor for a long while Mitchell managed to pull himself up onto his bed. He rolled onto his side and grabbed onto a pillow. The pain grew stronger and his skin burned hotter as he lied there. He pulled the pillow towards his face muffling his cries of pain.

_He looked around him. Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. He should be able to see but he couldn't. He tried moving his arms, only to find them shackled. He could barely stretch them out in front of him. He called out but no one answered. He felt behind him to find a cold, hard wall. It smelled damp and musty. He didn't know where he was. He called out again. Nothing. Again he called out. For someone, anyone. Nothing. The more he yelled the harder it was for him to speak. Soon he had no voice. Then there was silence. Silence so deafening he wanted to scream and make it stop. But he had no voice._  

He sat up in bed with a start. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He sat up panting for a few minutes before he lied back down and tried to calm his mind.

_He was walking down the street. He could feel eyes on him. He could hear voices calling to him. They were everywhere. But every time he turned to look no one was there. He kept walking. The voices didn't stop. He could feel them watching him. He could hear them screaming at him. He could smell the blood on them. He turned and suddenly Annie was before him._

_“This is your world. Your world of death and destruction… and blood. This is all you are. A hungry monster waiting for the right moment to snap. And you will snap. There’s no stopping it. You will hurt me and George. You will destroy us. Everything you touch turns to dust. You are a burden to us all. You should rot in hell. You don’t deserve what you have scraped together.”_

_Mitchell tried to speak. He opened his mouth to protest, tell her to stop. Beg her to stop saying such things. He had no words. No voice. He couldn’t speak and she wouldn’t listen_. 

Mitchell woke up gasping from pain and fear. These nightmares were the worst. The nightmares of his past were mixing with the nightmares of his present. He looked around the room, trying to figure out the time. No one had come for him that night. They had all stayed away, even Annie. He was sure he had really ruined things. Mitchell looked at his clock. It was morning. He didn't really want to get up but there was nothing he could do. He lied back grasping at his sheets to delay getting up, only to find that he had ripped his pillow open and somehow clawed through his sheets in his fitful sleep. _Guess this calls for a trip to ikea._ He thought annoyed to himself.

Once he managed to get out of bed he dressed in all black, including his fingerless gloves and leather jacket. Downstairs he found everyone going about their business virtually ignoring Mitchell's existence, or so it felt. His eyes were dark. His face was sunken, deep black-purple bags sat beneath his eyes. He was in a deep depression. This was just the beginning. For his gloom would continue for a long time, and Annie would be unable to pull him out of it.

***

George was sitting on the couch in Nina's flat. He had spent the night. It had been a week since they had learned that Annie and Mitchell were an item and that he and Nina had many issues with each other. They had decided to take a day off and spend it together. George needed the distraction from everything that was going on in life and Nina just wanted to have George for herself.

He was sitting on the couch while Nina made breakfast. She emerged from the kitchen wearing only a baggy T-shirt and panties. She sat on the couched placing a plate of various food onto the coffee table. She curled against George. The plate she had made had toast, slices of cheese, grapes and cut strawberries. The two sat curled together eating and chatting happily together.

"How are you feeling?" Nina asked him

"I'm fine. Great now that you're here." George answered

"Well I'm glad that I can help." Nina said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

George just loved being with her. Her skin, her scent, her smile. He loved all of it. She was so sweet and so beautiful. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life. He worried though. Worried she would leave, grow tired of him, and find someone better. Nina looked over at George. He was somewhere off in his head. He furrowed his brow in concentration. She didn't want him to worry today. They were supposed to have fun and spend the day being in love. She put her hand on his cheek.

"What is it?" She asked. George was startled.

"What?! Oh... Nothing. It's nothing." He said looking away. Nina sat on his lap.

"Don't lie to me. It’s all over your face." She said. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Idunno. I just..." He looked down. "I worry you'll leave me." George said quietly. Nina put her hands on his face and lifted it so she could look into his eyes.

"George I love you with all my heart. I would never leave you. I promise you, I want to be with you." Nina said. She kissed his forehead. George wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Once they had finished eating that had decided to lounge on the couch watching a movie. At some point Nina had fallen asleep. George had wandered into the kitchen after a short nap and was making some lunch. He stood at the stove stirring a pot of soup

"Well I should have gotten you to move in a long time ago"

George spun around effectively splattering soup across his t-shirt. He found Nina leaning against the wall behind him. She chuckled and sat down at the table as George finished what he was doing. They sat and ate quietly. George didn't mind this quiet. It was a comfortable silence. When there was silence it was never comfortable because whoever was engaging in it was having some kind of internal turmoil which caused the silence. George didn't want to think about that now. He was trying to get a break from his life. When they were finished George collected the dishes and began washing them in the sink. As he did he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin appear upon his shoulder.

"Leave it for later." Nina whispered.


	23. I Was Scared As Fuck And Out Of Touch, And I Was Still Testing My Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] He looked back down and the small black box. He opened it and stared down at the golden ring with three small diamonds mounted into it. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 everybody!!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Alleyways by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

George pulled his rubber gloves off and turned to face her. He placed his hands on her hips. Nina slid her hands up to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back sliding her hands down his torso and under his shirt. They broke for air after a while.

"We should do this more often." Nina said.

"What? Eat lunch?" George asked with a smile.

"No take the day off." Nina replied.

"If we did that we would both be broke."

"Oh. You'd want that many days off huh?" Nina smirked.

"If I get to spend them with you, yes." George said.

Nina took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom. George pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. He slid his hands under her shirt and gently caressed the scarred skin there. He loved every part of her but hated that something so terrible could have happened to her. She pulled back from him, lifting her arms as he pulled her shirt off. He began kissing along her collarbone as his hands roamed and explored the familiar skin. Nina moaned into the touch, her hands caressing his back and shoulders.

He pulled away and pulled his own shirt off, leaving him in only his boxers. Nina sat on the edge of the bed. George slid her back into the middle of it and crawled on top of her. He kissed all along her body, exploring every inch of his skin with his lips. Nina was moaning in ecstasy. George slowly worked his way along her body. They had finally both ended up naked and George held Nina's hips tenderly.

"I love you." George said pushing himself towards her. He rubbed against her gently. She moaned loudly.

"I love you George" she said in return. George pushed into her.

Nina clung to his shoulders and they moved in sync together until they both came in a burst of pleasurable ecstasy and love.

It was late at night now. Nina had drifted off to sleep again. The two hadn't left the bed all afternoon. George looked around the room till he spotted his jeans.

_He had spent the morning at home and was now finishing up his shift. Once he had changed and was leaving the building he got this weird feeling in his gut. As if something was wrong or someone was watching him. But he ignored it._

George got up and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling a small box out. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He was really going to do this. Commit a life changing act of love and trust. He hadn't talked to anyone about this. He had only told Annie he was thinking about. He would have talked to Mitchell but Mitchell had be preoccupied and distant lately.

_He was walking down the street when he felt someone following him. He turned to find two men and a woman standing behind him. When he turned to escape he found another man blocking his way. They grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway._

George looked back at Nina. She looked like an angel when she slept. He loved her so much. He didn't want to live without her. Though he felt terrible for making her into what she was now she had stayed and forgiven him. Mitchell had been right. He looked back down and the small black box. He opened it and stared down at the golden ring with three small diamonds mounted into it.

_The four assailants threw him against the wall. They were yelling at him. It was all for revenge. They punched and hit him. Knocking him down to the ground. They kicked him in the ribs so many times he lost count._

George took a deep breath to steady himself. He was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? She would either say yes and they would celebrate, preferably with more sex, or she would say no and they would be awkward together and George wouldn't know where to go from there.

"George?.." Nina murmured. George closed the box quietly. Tucking it under his pillow before laying back down and turning towards her.

"Hi." He said with a nervous smile. She smiled up at him.

"Hello there." She said. George swallowed hard. Nina furrowed her brow at George's obvious nervousness.

"You alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm great." He said. He looked at her for a minute calming his nerves. "I have to ask you something." He said.

_The blows didn't stop. Kicks and punches thrown without any time for him to breathe. At some point one of them had gotten some kind of weapon and began beating him over and over._

Nina looked at her boyfriend. She put a hand on his cheek.

"What is it George?" She asked. He looked down and then back up at her.

"You know I love you right?" He asked. She nodded. "And you know that I can't live without you?" She nodded. "I love everything about you and me... I... God I just love everything that is you." George said. Nina stared into his eyes. He sat up and shoved his hand under his pillow, grabbing the small box. He took a deep breath.

_He didn't know how long the beating lasted. He didn't know who they were. He knew why they were here though. He knew what this was. He knew why they had found him. He knew but it didn't matter now. It was too late. His mind was giving up._

George turned to face Nina. She sat up and looked at him. He held the box out in front of him. Nina's eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Nina, will you marry me?" George asked opening the box.


	24. There Are Many Things I’d Like To Say To You But I Don’t Know How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues!
> 
> George and Nina continue their day off together.
> 
> Mitchell tries to avoid the questions that will obviously come but Annie knows better than letting him off easy. She knows he needs help even if he wont ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense will be other soon!!
> 
> I am so glad you are still reading this!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Wonderwall by Oasis.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open and I always accept prompts!
> 
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Nina stared at it for what felt like years before looking up and nodding emphatically. George sighed a huge sigh of relief. He slid the ring on her finger and she hugged him hard kissing him. George did get the celebration he had hoped for.

Mitchell was lying on the cold concrete in a dark alleyway. He had passed out and just gained consciousness again. He was sputtering and coughing up blood. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and managed to stand up. He groaned at the pain that was coming from his abdomen. He wrapped an arm around his body and limped towards the mouth of the alleyway. Once he made it out of the alleyway he propped himself up with a hand against the wall and began slowly limping home.

Annie was on the couch fretting. Mitchell should have been home hours ago but the house was still empty. She wanted to think that he had just gotten caught up with friends and went out for a drink but Mitchell didn't have many friends. And the friends he did have that weren't vampires were George and herself. She knew George was with Nina so Mitchell wouldn't be there. She chewed her lip nervously. She hoped he was okay. She didn't know what could have become of him.

Annie jumped up at the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door. Mitchell walked into the flat to find Annie standing in the middle of the living room staring at him. He swallowed thickly, pulling his jacket off and throwing it over the back of the chair that was in front of the window. He looked at her.

"Where have you been?" Annie asked, trying not to sound as worried as she was.

"Sorry." He said.

Annie scrunched her face up at the lack of an answer and walked up to him. She put her hands on his chest and Mitchell winced at the touch. Annie pulled her hands back immediately.

"What happened?" She asked. Mitchell shook his head.

"Nothing." He answered. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Don’t lie to me." She said sternly. Mitchell sighed.

"It’s nothing. Really." Annie ignored him.

She walked up to him and gingerly began unbuttoning his shirt. Mitchell watched her, he didn't have the energy to protest. She opened his shirt and lifted up his tank top. She gasped at the, now purpling, bruises that riddled his body. Annie ran her fingertips over the bruised flesh gently.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"I don’t know who they were. I've never met them.” Mitchell answered.

"Why would they do this to you?" She asked. Mitchell just shook his head.

"Mitchell...." She trailed off pulling him down onto the couch. He groaned from the movement but sat down beside her.

"They were Herrick supporters. They wanted revenge on the person that killed him." Mitchell confided.

"But you didn't kill him. George did." Annie said.

"That doesn't matter. Herrick was my sire. To them George is just an odd choice of pet. An heir can't go about killing his sire." Mitchell said. Annie leaned against his arm gently.

"Ivan was right..." Mitchell whispered. Annie wouldn't have been able to hear it if she hasn't been leaning against him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just something Ivan said." Mitchell replied.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Don’t be. I deserve it."

"No you don't Mitchell. And you know it."

"I do though. For all the things I’ve done."

"John... You are a good man. You are working hard to be better. You don't deserve pain and punishment." Annie said to him.

"Becoming what I am was the worst thing that ever happened to me. If they.... If something happened to me it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen." He said quietly. Annie stared at him shocked. She hated when he started talking like this. She squeezed his arm gently.

"Nothing can happen to you. I don't know what I would do without you." Annie said. Mitchell looked down at her.

"Annie..." He cupped her face in his hand. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In over 100 years I have never met anyone like you and you are far too good to an old monster like me." He said.

Annie looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned up pressing her lips against his gently. He kissed her back tenderly. His hand slid down her arm and he laces his fingers with hers. Annie knew he loved her. He never said it aloud, he had been hurt too much and believed he didn’t deserve love for so long. But this. Him opening up to her and letting her into his heart was how he showed her he loved her.

Mitchell settled down, carefully, onto the couch with Annie beside him. They turned the telly on and enjoyed the distraction quietly.

Mitchell woke up with a groan. Everything hurt. He looked around to find himself lying on the couch. It was still dark outside so it must have been the middle of the night. He slowly stood up. His throat was dry so he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He found Annie in the kitchen putting dishes away.

"Annie..." He said, his voice hoarse. She jumped and spun around.

"Oh god, Mitchell! You scared me." She chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" She asked concerned.

"I was just going to get some water." He said. She pulled a cup down and filled it. She walked up to him and handed him the glass.

"Can I check?" She asked motioning to his chest.

Mitchell nodded then brought the glass to his lips. She pushed his shirt up gently and gingerly began running her fingertips over the purpling flesh that covered most of Mitchell's midsection. He sighed into the gentle touch. He looked down at her as she examined a particularly dark bruise on his last two ribs of his right side. She looked up at him then.

"Will these heal on their own?" She asked. Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah they should heal fine. Might take longer than I want, but that’s the price of being sober." He said with a small smile.

She dropped his shirt and just stood there. Mitchell put the glass down and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes. Annie felt like he was looking through her. Seeing all the worry and fear she tried to keep hidden.

"Can we... Do you... Want to come up with me?" He asked hesitantly tilting his head towards the stairs. She nodded at him.


	25. I’ve Always Dreamed That I’d Be Here But This Seems Too Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Annie get closer. Annie tries to understand what Mitchell is going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 25!!
> 
> I'd like to say that we are getting close to the end but I don't even know if that's true! I am looking to finish this story at about 40ish chapters. I haven't finished writing it but I am hoping to soon!
> 
> So it is safe to say that we are about half way to the finish line!
> 
> The song for this chapter is So Close by Shawn Hook.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open and I would always be happy to write some prompts if you have any.  
> All feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell, still holding one of Annie’s hands, led them up to his bedroom. Once there he pulled both shirts and his jeans off and crawled into the middle of the bed. Annie curled up against his side being careful of his bruises. Mitchell wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. He had missed this. Being able to just feel her against him.

“I'm sorry... About the past week. I’ve been a right bastard." Mitchell said suddenly.

"It's okay."

"No its not."

"I know you've been going through a lot. And I know you, you just needed time and then you would come around." She said with a small smile.

"Why is it that I always realize I need you after I go through the worst of it?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Because you're an idiot." She said.

"Well thanks, I appreciate it." Mitchell said, the corner of his lips turned up in a small smirk.

"Well you are. You just don't like to admit when you need a woman's touch." She said jokingly.

“I only need one woman's touch." Mitchell said.

Annie looked up at him. She had missed moments like this. Him just being happy and calm and joking with her. She kissed his jaw lightly. He tilted his head towards her and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I still don’t understand why you got attacked." Annie said.

"I killed my sire and a clan leader."

"Can't they just find another?"

"They can but that’s not how it works."

"How does it work then?"

"We have this whole community based on loyalty and hierarchy. The Old Ones are at the top, from there, elders lead clans, whoever the leader sired is heir, and it kind of keeps going like that. Age is a major part in it too." Mitchell said.

"So you were heir? And killed your sire?" Annie asked. Mitchell nodded. "So technically you're supposed to be leader now?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." Mitchell said. "But after Herrick's death Ivan took over because he is the oldest. I should have but I had lost some credibility with the clan. Once I went back I built up my reputation again." Mitchell said.

Annie was surprised he was telling her so much but she got the feeling that he needed to get it all off his chest. Like it was this huge weight crushing him that he couldn't tell anyone about.

"Reputation?" She asked. Mitchell sighed then.

"You know I've done a lot of bad things in my time right?" She nodded. "Well, all those things make me the man young vampires aspire to. They want to be like me. John Mitchell the legend." He said bitterly. "They don't understand why I try to give it up. They have no humanity because Herrick kept them doped up and Ivan doesn't care either way." Mitchell finished.

"So this isn't really _just_ about Herrick, is it?" Annie asked. Mitchell shrugged.

"Who knows? Young vampires are like children. They do things because they want to and they romanticize pretty much everything." Mitchell replied. Annie pressed her hand to his chest gently, her thumb rubbing against the smooth, cool skin.

Mitchell woke to find Annie curled against him. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, though Mitchell knew she didn't sleep. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I was listening to you breathe. Why do you do that when you don't have to?" She asked.

Mitchell thought about it. It was a habit. He had learned to unconsciously breathe in order to look human. He didn't know why his body would continue doing so while he slept. Realistically he shouldn't have to do it at all, but then in a perfect world things like him wouldn't exist. He shrugged.

"Good question. Maybe it’s because I'm not entirely dead. I mean I am, but I'm not either. You spent hours listening to me breathe?" He asked. Annie shook her head.

"I left for a bit... But I came back. I was worried." She said.

"Worried?"

"You have nightmares... a lot…” She answered vaguely.

"How did you-"

"I'm a ghost. If I don't want you to see me you won't." She said.

"So you spy on me now?" He asked looking shocked.

"Only when you sleep... I just... I don't want you to wake up alone... I mean if you wake up in a fit... And... I...." She looked away embarrassed.

"How could I have ever ignored you?" He asked, mostly to himself. Annie stared up at him. Mitchell stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Do I have work today?" He said in the middle of his yawn sounding absolutely ridiculous. Annie laughed.

"Night shift." She said having memorized his schedule.

"Good then I can spend all day in bed!" Mitchell beamed happily. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You lazy sod." She jokes. Mitchell made a mock hurt face.

"How could you?! I thought you-" He stopped himself mid-sentence.

"I what?"

"You were a... Nicer person than that." He said awkwardly.

Annie smirked. She was pretty sure that was not what Mitchell was going to say but she didn’t let on.

Annie made Mitchell breakfast despite his protests and claims of not being hungry. He ate and they cuddled. Annie talked about all the things she did while he and George were out. She was enjoying her time being solid. She could go to parks and the grocery store and pick up things they needed. She could talk to cashiers and people out enjoying the day.

Mitchell listened intently with a smile. He liked that she was solid and so happy. It was better than her being so upset when no one could see her, though George and Mitchell could always touch her and hear her and see her. She lit up when someone new greeted her. After a while Mitchell dosed off.


	26. I’m Not Running Anymore Cause I Fought Against It Hard Enough To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Annie and Mitchell.
> 
> Mitchell is given life changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Chapter 26!
> 
> Well this chapter is slightly shorter than they normally are but don't worry that doesn't mean you're missing anything!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Who You Love by John Mayer.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open. I am always happy to take prompts for drabbles of any of my fandoms and ships.  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

When he woke up Annie was sitting up in bed reading Dracula. Mitchell smirked at the idea of her reading that. The book wasn’t true to the actual events that happened in Transylvania but it was a good read and he always kept a copy wherever he was living. Mitchell watched her for a moment. He sat up and leaned toward her. He placed his hand over the top of the book pushing it out of her view.

"Hey! I was re-" Annie's protest was interrupted by cool lips pressing against hers.

She dropped the book then and wrapped her arms around Mitchell's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She straddled his hips and fisted her hands in his long dark hair. He bit her lip affectionately. Annie moaned into his mouth as his tongue darted out and began sliding along the inside of her mouth. Mitchell groaned as Annie pressed her hips down against his. He could feel himself getting harder with each passing second. His bruises were all but a distant memory at this point. Neither of them had enough restraint to even consider them.

He pulled his lips from hers and began kissing along her neck. Annie gasped when he bit her neck and began sucking and licking one spot. Mitchell lied back so she was lying on top of him as he continued to suck the sensitive skin. Annie pressed her hand against his cold toned chest and began sliding them down. Mitchell went back to kissing her lips and her hand ran over the sensitive skin just inside his hip bone. Annie felt his muscles twitch at the touch and smiled into the kiss.

Her hand slid down slowly and Mitchell's breathe quickened. He tilted his head back and let out a low, deep groan as she palmed his cock through his boxers. She smirked and began nipping along his neck as she slowly rubbed her hand up and down against him. Mitchell gasped and moaned as she worked on him in two very sensitive places at once. He let out a deep sound that was almost a growl and he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her hard. 

Annie slid her hands back up his chest. He moaned into the kiss as she began rolling her hips against his ever so slowly, torturing him. He slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass hard pressing her into him harder. She gasped and moaned as she felt his hard cock pressing into her. She pulled away and began kissing along his neck as she ran her blunt nails up and down his chest. Mitchell growled at the mix of sensations. Annie pulled away and looked at him.

"I like when you do that."

"What?"

"Growl." She said.

Mitchell smirked and lifted up to press his lips against hers. She slid her hand between the two of them and palmed him through his boxers again. He tilted his head back and groaned loudly. She smiled to herself and began rubbing him. He let out a deep growl and she pressed her hand harder against him. She chuckled and picked up the pace. Mitchell gasped then.

"Jesus Annie!" He growled as he snapped his head up to claim her lips in a bruising kiss. She grasped him firmly through his boxers and he dropped his head back.

"Jesus! Fuuck!" He moaned. Annie let go and Mitchell let out a sharp gasp. She hooked the tips of her fingers under the band at his waist. 

There was a loud bang that caused Annie and Mitchell both to look over surprised. George stood in the doorway of Mitchell's room. He gaped at them then quickly turned his head away.

"Oh! Shit! Shit." George stammered. "I didn't... I was.... Uh... I....shit!" George rambled. He turned around waving his hand at the couple.

"I... Downstairs!" He yelled then headed down the hall after shutting the door. Mitchell dropped his head back down on his pillow.

"Why me?" He groaned. "Every fucking time...” He sighed. Annie sat up then. She looked at Mitchell then at the door.

"Should I?..." She trailed off. Mitchell sighed.

"You should get rid of him then come back here and finish what you started." He said staring up at the ceiling.

"Mitchell..." Annie warned. Mitchell groaned.

"But come on!" He exclaimed motioning his hands towards his still hard cock. Annie shrugged and disappeared. Mitchell groaned and threw his fist down onto the bed beside him in frustration.

Mitchell lied in bed breathing deeply. Trying to calm himself, though his mind kept wandering to Annie and what she had been doing to him before they were so rudely interrupted. After a few minutes he got up and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, then headed downstairs. George was sitting on the couch ringing his hands in nervousness and Annie was sitting beside him. 

Mitchell leaned against the wall at the bottom of the steps. This must be really important, he could hear George’s heart pounding I'm his chest. It was beating incredibly quickly. Mitchell didn't want to hear it but he couldn’t really help himself.

"You’re nervous." He said. George looked up surprised. 

"Your heart. It’s racing." Mitchell said, answering the unasked question. 

"I've asked Nina to marry me..." George said standing up. "And she's said yes." 

Mitchell straightened and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Annie stood up excitedly.

"Oh! Congratulations George! I'm so happy for you!" Annie said pulling George into a tight hug. She let him go and looked at Mitchell.

"Mitchell?" She said expectantly. Mitchell walked up to George and hugged him loosely. 

"That’s great George." He said half-heartedly. He let him go and stepped back. 

"I gotta get ready for my shift." He said gesturing to the stairs. George nodded at him with a smile and Mitchell retreated back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked that chapter!
> 
> I am almost done writing this fic! Yay!   
> Once I'm done I am going to decide how I'm going to post it!  
> I will keep you posted on the status of it all!  
> Thanks for sticking around and reading it for this long!


	27. And I Know The Lights In The City Were Too Heavy For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell has a hard time dealing with change. He just doesn't want to accept that nothing can ever stay the same forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am finished writing! Yay!  
> I am so excited to finish posting this!  
> I decided that I'm just going to do a chapter a day whenever I can until it's done.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Golden by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell was at the hospital mopping up absentmindedly. This was not good. Well it was good for George but Mitchell knew it would change everything. George would start spending all his time with Nina, he would move out and they would find a place together. From there Mitchell would barely see George. Nina would keep him busy and Mitchell would never come round because Nina has her issues with everything about him.

Mitchell would have to pick up more shifts to pay rent and would have even less time with Annie. He couldn’t fathom what would happen if he lost his best mate. Sure he had Annie, but it wasn’t the same. George had saved him so many times he didn't know if he would make it without his mate there to have his back. Mitchell wanted to be happy for them but he knew this was going to be the beginning of the end. 

Back in Ireland he had wanted to marry and have a family. But once he was turned the whole idea went to hell. Not many vampires married and stayed married. Ivan was an exception. He had turned Daisy after knowing he had wanted her. He knew it as soon as he had seen her. But most vampires sired because they wanted heirs. Someone to continue the legacy when the sire bit the dust. 

Mitchell had never thought the trio would disband. He never thought George would move on and leave him behind. But that’s what always happened wasn’t it? Mitchell couldn’t age or grow so everyone aged around him. Josie had to move on, a human couldn’t live with a vampire forever, besides she deserved a proper life. Every human he had met had moved on and forgotten him. So he would move and try to start all over again. 

He had finally found something that was working, at least better than being solitary. And now that was going to be ruined. In one cruel act of fate. Mitchell knew he shouldn't be surprised. His life was never going to be happy. He was hard wired to have everything he touched turned to shit. So now he had to figure out how he was going to move on. He went through the rest of his shift in an angry haze. 

It was 4 in the morning when Mitchell had finished his 8 hours. He was standing outside leaning against the wall smoking. He loved this time of night. Hardly anyone was around, his senses were heightened yet it was fairly quiet because most people were asleep at this hour. He stood there thinking about everything that had happened lately. 

When he was with Annie he felt alive. He felt like he wasn’t a monster anymore. Though at the same time he almost wished he hadn't fallen for her. Then he wouldn't get so confused about how he felt and what he was going to do. He didn't know what he would do when she found her door. He knew she was going to, sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. It was already happening with George.

Mitchell didn't want to lose both of them. When they were gone he wouldn't have anything keeping him to this world. He would fall right back into his old ways and he would fall back into the blood. He needed to think of an exit strategy. A way to get out when he lost everything, cause he would lose everything. He always did. He didn't know what he could possibly do if it came to the point of no return. 

If he let himself live he would end up killing again. He would keep adding names to the long list of his victims. He didn’t want to go back to that. He didn’t want to be a monster again. He was a thing of fairy tales and nightmares. He wasn’t supposed to walk the earth and live a relatively normal life. He was supposed to be fiction. Something someone made up somewhere to scare children and keep them from misbehaving or staying out too late. 

He honestly didn’t think he deserved what he had. Sure he had a shit job that had a shit pay, but he had two friends. Just two, but two was more than he had ever really had. Sure he had friends within the clan but that wasn’t the same. Everyone wanted to know him because he was famous, or rather infamous. He was respected for the things he hated about himself, his ruthlessness, his savageness, his heartlessness. He hated all those things about himself, yet he couldn’t change them when the pressing moment arose. He would fall back into his vengeful, animalistic ways and not think twice. Because it was habit. He had already experienced it not too long ago. It wasn’t a shock either, he had been doing it for years. Hoping on and off the wagon. Being indecisive about whether he really wanted to be a ruthless, weapon of mass destruction or if he wanted to fight himself day in and day out trying to be human. 

He leaned against the wall staring off into the distance. He had fallen into this gloom because of something that, traditionally, was a spectacularly happy occasion. Of course, it was a spectacularly happy occasion, it just wasn’t for Mitchell. He wasn’t the one who was going to have a relatively normal life. But he was glad for George. It was better than him feeling guilty for keeping George hidden from the world and the things he wanted most in life. He stood there smoking away when he felt a presence come up beside him. He turned his head to find Ivan standing beside him. Mitchell sighed.

"I told you I was done Ivan." Mitchell said before taking another drag of his cigarette. Ivan lit up one if his own and leaned against the wall.

"So you said. But you have to come back."

"I'm done. I'm never going back."

"There are rumors Mitch." Ivan said looking at him.

"Wow, rumors. What are we, in high school?" Mitchell said dryly. Ivan huffed.

"Listen, I'm trying to help you. There's a faction of Herrick supporters that are out to get you."

"I know, they beat the crap out of me last night." Mitchell said feeling the faint twinge of discomfort in his chest and abdomen at the memory of being beaten and of the thought that his bruises were going to take some time to heal. Ivan looked at him shocked then composed himself.

"Then you really need to come back. They either want you on our side, leading, and inevitably killing. Or they want you dead." Ivan said.

"I'm not leading the clan."

"I don’t want to see you killed. You're the oldest in England, besides me... They need a leader like you." Ivan finished. Mitchell stared at him and flicked his cigarette to the ground putting it out with his boot.

"Oh spare me your hierarchical bullshit! I'm not leading anyone. And the hell if I'm doing it cause you want to save your own arse! You can leave me the fuck alone now." Mitchell said, leaving Ivan staring after him.


	28. You Make Me So High, You Bring Me Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie decides to take things in her own hands and Mitchell can't do anything but accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is So High by Ghost Loft.
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell walked home angrily. One thing after another. He just couldn't catch a break. He got home, and of course George wasn’t there. He went into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge because the hell if he wasn’t going to get wasted at 4 in the morning. He flopped down onto the couch taking a swig of his beer.

Mitchell didn't feel like being social so he was glad George wasn’t around and Annie hadn't come to badger him yet. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the terrible feeling growing in his chest. This wasn’t withdrawal. He could feel the difference. This was something else, something more.... human. He sighed and took another sip of his beer. When he opened his eyes Annie was beside him. Mitchell jumped.

"Jesus Annie are you trying to kill me?" Mitchell asked a tad more harshly than he had intended. She crinkled her face up in disapproval at his tone but didn't mention his obvious edginess.

"Sorry." She said turning to him. "How was your shift?" Mitchell shrugged.

"It was fine." He elected to withhold the information that Ivan had come to see him and the whole Herrick-faction-revenge thing. Annie leaned over and kissed his cheek then. He looked at her questioningly.

"Well you said I had to finish what I started didn't you?" She asked with a sly smile. She climbed onto his lap and kissed along his jaw.

"Annie..." Mitchell sighed. "I'm not in the mood..." Annie looked up at him. She steeled herself, not wanting to show her concern. He was obviously distressed and didn't want to talk about it. She kissed his neck and looked at him.

"I think I can change that." She said. Mitchell sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. He dropped his arm.

"Ann-" he was cut off by lips capturing his, pulling him into a heated kiss. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed back. He promptly forgot all the things bothering him and became engrossed with Annie's body against his.

Annie slid her hands down his chest and played with the hem of his shirt as her lips trailed down his neck. Mitchell gave a content sigh and held her sides firmly. Annie tugged at his shirt sliding it up his abdomen and over his head as Mitchell lifted his arms. She kissed along his collarbone, nipping and licking the skin. Her hands slid up and down his sides as he moaned quietly at the touch.

She began trailing her kisses down his chest towards his toned stomach muscles. She grabbed his belt buckle and undid it, undoing the button and zip of his jeans. He gasped as she slid her hand into his jeans palming his hardening cock through his boxer briefs. Mitchell pulled her face back up to his kissing her hard and moaning into her mouth.

Suddenly she hopped off him and turned towards the stairs. Mitchell stared for a second before standing, pulling his jeans off, and bounding up the stairs to his room. He found her sitting in the middle of his bed with a smirk plastered on her face. He made quick work of crawling onto the bed and pinning her under him. She gasped as he began kissing along her neck, biting and sucking deep bruises into the skin. She lifted her hips up to meet his and he moaned against her neck at the friction she provided. He began grinding his hips against hers in a desperate attempt to get the friction he craved.

He slid his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts with his hands, squeezing and messaging them. She moaned at the sensation. She hadn't been touched like this in a very long time, and neither had he. Their bodies moved together, pushing and pulling, grasping and clawing, desperately wanting more. Annie flipped Mitchell over onto his back and straddled him. She rocked her hips against his pulling a desperate moan from his lips. She knew this was more than just for pleasure. This was about something else. Some closeness they both needed, some desperate need that had to be filled.

Mitchell watched her intently. He wanted to memorize every one of her features. He watched as she placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up and down as she rolled her hips against his. He moaned, his cock begging for more than this simple teasing. Annie slid her body down, seating herself between his legs. Mitchell watched her. She hooked her fingers under his waistband and pulled his briefs down and off. He stared at her. This felt so odd. She was still full clothed of course.

He had never been this vulnerable with anyone before. He was always the predator, but something inside him enjoyed this lack of control, the ability to put all his trust in her and not question it. She swallowed looking down at his erect cock. She began kissing along his inner thigh causing Mitchell to tilt his head back into the pillow and groan. She reached up and wrapped her hand around him.  He gasped at the feeling. She started stocking him slowly as she kissed the sensitive skin at his hip bone.

"Annie...." Mitchell moaned.

She moved her head to hover over his dick and slowly licked from the base to the tip. Mitchell groaned, his hands fisting the sheets. He had never felt this before. He had barely been sexually active before he was turned and from then on being intimate with a woman was solely for blood.

She took him in her mouth and began bobbing her head slowly, using her tongue to slide against him. Mitchell gasped and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Oh god Annie..." He moaned and she sped up marginally.

She slid her hands up along his stomach and scraped her nails back down along his body. He growled deep in his throat. She began moving faster causing Mitchell to groan and Gaelic profanity to slip past his lips. She moved faster still.

"Shit Annie! I'm going to...." He moaned loudly.

Annie pulled away and pumped her hand a few times before he came all over his stomach and her hand. He stared into her big brown eyes. He reached out and pulled her lips against his kissing her passionately. She pulled away and gave him a shy smile. Mitchell sat up and grabbed a dirty shirt from the floor, wiping himself off.

He lied back down and pulled Annie with him. She curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, sliding his hand affectionately up and down her back. They stayed like that for a long time. Mitchell just enjoying the feeling of not being thirsty but still being completely satisfied. Annie had never thought she could be this close to someone again, yet here she was wrapped in Mitchell's arms basking in the afterglow of making him feel wonderful. And she knew he did feel wonderful because he slept soundly that night.

George had come home, early in the morning, to find Mitchell's clothes strewn across the living room floor. He didn't want to think about the details but he was glad that Mitchell had found something in Annie.


	29. The Wolves In Sheep's Clothing Will Only Lead You So Far. You'll Wait And They'll Go Cause In The End We All End Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell has a special request for Annie and a surprise to execute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The House That Doubt Built by A Day To Remember
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

It had been almost two weeks since that fateful night. George had noticed that Mitchell and Annie could barely keep their hands off each other. Mitchell was seemingly handling his withdrawal better now. George had never had to leave work or seen any bad episodes like he had in the beginning, but then Mitchell always kept things to himself, so George couldn't be completely sure.

They were sitting in the living room with the telly on. George was lounging in the chair watching whatever movie was on. Mitchell was sitting on the couch with Annie leaning against him. She had her hand on his thigh, mindlessly drawing designs with her fingers, he had an arm wrapped around her holding her tightly against him, as if she would just float away if he let go. Mitchell turned suddenly and kissed the top of her head.

George watched quietly from his seat. It was strange, he had never seen Mitchell like this. Never seen him so.... in love. That was the only word he could think of to describe it. It was as if he hung on every word Annie said, every little affection bringing light to his eyes. George had never seen his friend so truly content. Annie was like his savior, his salvation. George didn't know what would happen if and when Annie crossed over. How would Mitchell cope with losing the one thing that had been keeping him grounded? What George didn't know was that Mitchell had two things that kept him grounded and that the reason he was clinging to Annie's affection with all his might was because he was losing George sooner than he had expected.

By the end of the week it was Mitchell's day off. George hadn't come home the night before, as he had taken to spending more time with his fiancé. Mitchell got up relatively early for his standards. Annie was in the kitchen making him coffee. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head I'm her shoulder.

"Good morning, love." He cooed in her ear. She smiled.

"Good morning early bird." She said. He squeezed her gently and then let go, sitting at the table. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down.

"So what are we doing on your day off?" She asked.

Mitchell took a sip and looked up at her. He had been plotting an idea in his head for the past few days and he hoped everything went as planned. She gave him a questioning look.

"You're going out for the day." He said. Annie furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I want you to go out and have a good time. Go to the shops, go to the park. Talk to the old people there."

"Hey!" Annie interjected at the idea that she only talked to old people.

"Just have a day to yourself ok?" He asked. Annie looked at him but nodded.

"And what are you going to be doing? You inviting your mistress over?" Annie asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Cause I can get so many girls right?" Mitchell joked back. She looked at him confused for a while then got up. She walked up to him and kissed him sweetly.

"When do you want me home?" She asked.

"7, 8 whatever." He answered.

"Wow you really want the whole day huh?" She said. Mitchell nodded at her. He stood and walked her to the door. She kissed him on more time.

"Be good, yeah?" She said as she turned to go.

"I'll try!" He called after her.

He went back into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. Once he had finished he put on his favourite Pink Floyd album and turned it up loud. He went around the living room collecting all the discarded cups of cold tea and took them into the kitchen. He pulled on the yellow rubber gloves and turned on the water.

He didn't know why he had had the urge to spend his day off cleaning the flat. It wasn’t like he thoroughly enjoyed cleaning. He had just gotten this sort of.... itch last week. He had started thinking about it and it had become an elaborate plan. Consciously he couldn’t come up with a reason for why he was doing this but subconsciously he knew.

George had made a point of calling Mitchell out on being a bad flat mate, never doing the washing up or going to the shop to get milk. Though this had been on a particularly off day and neither of them were really thinking straight it had stuck in the back of Mitchell's mind. If he had had the foresight or had been the self-analyzing type he would have known that it was because he was anticipating George moving out and wanted to do everything he could to make him stay before that conversation came up, though Mitchell really had no way to keep George in the flat.

Mitchell did the washing up while listening to his favourite songs that he never got to play because of his flatmates. Once that was finished he headed out to pick up groceries. Upon his return he put all the groceries away and promptly began tiding the living room. He stacked all the magazines lying about and threw out the garbage lying around. He then swept and mopped the floors.

Once he had done that, with music still blasting through the speakers, he decided to do the laundry he and George had neglected to do for the past few weeks. He washed and folded all the dirty clothes lying in his room, George's room and the bathroom. He stacked all of George's clothes on his bed. Mitchell was placing another pile on George's bed when he stopped and looked around. What would he do when this room was empty? He couldn’t get a new flatmate unless they were supernatural or else all the things that happened around here would seem very odd. He shook his head trying not to think about the inevitable.

Mitchell was downstairs in the kitchen. He had bought chicken and potatoes and vegetables for dinner. He was chopping some carrots as he got everything prepared when the CD he was listening to came to an end. He cursed to himself and put his knife down. He went back into the living room and pulled out another one to listen to. Without realizing it he had pulled out Nirvana’s Nevermind.

He stared down at it for a minute. He remembered one night where he and George had been drinking. George was asking him about his past and things that always came with him when he moved about. Mitchell had told him about this album and they had listened to it. George had actually enjoyed it, which was surprising because George never liked Mitchell's taste in music. Mitchell sighed and put the CD on. He headed back into the kitchen and began cooking the meal he had planned.


	30. But Darling You Are Like The Sand, And You’re Slipping Through My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell tries to act civil but somehow manages to make a mess of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is What You're Thinking by Passenger 
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

He was checking on the chicken when the door opened. He didn’t turn to see who it was, expecting it to be Annie. He heard laughing from the doorway so he turned to see who had come in with who. He saw Annie coming in with a huge smile on her face. She looked into the kitchen and gave him a smile before shock took over. George hung his coat up.

"Annie said you had some surprise. I hope you don’t mind if Nina stays for dinner." George said. Mitchell set his jaw and turned back to the food. He had wanted this to be between the flatmates. Not....

"It's fine." Mitchell said, almost to himself.

Mitchell set plates and cutlery out on the table, while the others went into the living room. Mitchell finished the last touches on the meal and then set it out on the table. He opened the fridge and pulled a beer out for himself. He uncapped it and walked to the entrance of the living room.

"Foods done." He said, quite unceremoniously. Nina looked up confused but Annie hopped up excitedly.

"So this was your surprise? Cleaning the house and making dinner?" Annie asked walking up to Mitchell. Mitchell shrugged then turned and sat down at the table. The others joined him and were shocked that it was actually edible.

"I didn’t know you could cook." George said. Mitchell shrugged.

"I’ve had decades to learn just no reason to practice." Mitchell said.

Nina didn’t comment on the food but ate as if she enjoyed it. Nina, Annie, and George all talked happily as Mitchell tried desperately to make sure his mouth was always full so he didn't have to engage in the conversation. When he had finished his beer he stood up to get another. He had decided he was going to have to be as close to drunk as he could possibly get in order for him to be any degree of good company.

"I could've gotten that for you." Annie said to Mitchell as he opened the fridge, pulling out another beer. He sat back down.

"It's fine."

They finished two hours later. Mitchell was on his fifth beer. No one had said anything about it so he just kept going. He stood and reached down to pick up the dish that had the chicken and vegetable leftovers. He began to pull the dish towards him, not paying attention to where his arms were. His elbow connected with his beer bottle that had been too close to the edge of the table, causing it to go crashing to the floor. Glass scattered across the floor and beer began spreading creating a puddle at his feet. Mitchell put the dish down on the top of the stove, knowing he was seconds from smashing that on the ground as well. The room fell awkwardly silent. No one moved. Mitchell moved back over to the mess and crouched down. He began to pick the pieces up, putting them into one hand.

"I can help you." Annie said. Mitchell looked up, squeezing his hand into a fist around the shards of glass.

"I don’t need help." He said angrily and began picking up the rest of the pieces. He walked over to the garbage and was about to throw the pieces away when Annie stopped him.

"You're bleeding." She said. Mitchell looked down and saw blood dripping into the garbage. George stood then and walked over to them.

"You should let someone look at that." George said as Mitchell tossed the, now blood covered, shards into the garbage.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You keep saying that but I think you need help." George said. "At least let Nina look at it."

"I said I was fine! For fucks sake just leave alone!" Mitchell said then stormed up to his room.

No one moved. Annie and George looked at each other confused. Nina stood then.

"What's his problem?"

George and Annie both looked at her shocked.

"Seriously though. He's freaking out over a broken beer bottle? What is he? 5?"

"I should go check on him." George said and turned towards the stairs. Annie grabbed his arm.

"No. He needs his space. I'll go, in a bit." Annie said.

George sighed and took his glasses off. He began cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Nina joined him. Annie stayed in the kitchen cleaning up the beer still on the floor and washing the dirty dishes. She was worried about Mitchell. He had stopped talking to her so freely. He had become more withdrawn and distant. She couldn’t even begin to guess what was bothering him. It could be anything. She knew he still felt the withdrawal. The nightmares and tremors and trying so hard to stay in control at the hospital but she had thought just being there for him was helping. She didn't know what else would bother him so much that he would push everyone away.

Mitchell was sitting in his room staring down at his hand. He had found an old hand towel and wrapped it around his bleeding palm. He had completely freaked. He hadn't meant to. He had just wanted to have a nice night with his friends. But then Nina had to come and get involved. He sighed deeply. Things weren't supposed to be like this. As he sat there he expected the three of them to be downstairs talking about him. As he sat brooding there was a knock on the door. He looked up but didn't say anything.

"Mitchell?" Annie asked, poking her head through the door.

He must really have scared her for her to give up her usual habit of popping in without warning whenever she felt like it. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed and came in sitting down beside him.

"How's your hand?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It'll be fine." He answered. Annie looped her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"What happened down there?" Annie asked, breaking the silence. Mitchell sighed rubbing his face with his good hand.

"I don’t know." He answered. "Things just got out of hand I guess." Mitchell laughed darkly.

Annie didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. He had been so mad, he had to know why. The thing that was bothering her most was that he had stopped telling her anything. She took his hand and unwrapped it slowly. The bleeding had stopped but the cuts were still fresh. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. He let her. She lied on her side beside him, her hand finding his and linking their fingers together. He lied there silently.

"Does this have to do with Nina?" She asked after a while. Mitchell sighed and was quiet for a while. Annie didn’t push him. She knew he would open up when he was ready.

"Indirectly yes." Mitchell said.

"So.... It’s George then?"

"I suppose." Mitchell turned his head to her. "This is it." He said. Annie looked at him confused. "It’s the beginning of the end."

"What? Why would you think that?" She asked.

"It is. George is moving on. You'll find your door soon enough. And I'll be alone... For real this time." Mitchell confided.

Annie didn't know what to say. She had never thought about it. George was going to move out sooner or later, and start a family with Nina. She curled herself against Mitchell's side, hoping to calm him. Neither of them said anything.

How could she fix something that was true? She wished that she had realized the impact George's engagement would have on Mitchell. She knew that once he was gone Mitchell would slowly start losing everything he had worked so hard to get. He would lose the stability of George's friendship and all the things they did for each other.

As she lied there it hit her, everything Mitchell had done today was an attempt to somehow keep George from moving on and Nina being there brought on the fears that he was trying to hold back. She was a permanent fixture in George’s life and now he was the disposable one. Annie wrapped her arm around his chest holding him close. She wanted to make sure he was safe and grounded. She couldn’t see him in pain.

"I'm not going to leave you Mitchell." Annie said. Mitchell turned his head to her.

"You will." He said. Annie was about to interrupt but she let him continue. "And I want you to. When the time comes, I'll want you to go, because you deserve it." He said. She stared into his chocolate eyes.

"I love you john." She whispered.


	31. Just When I Think That We’re Through You Make Me Come Right Back. You’re Like A Drug And I Can’t Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Annie and Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Deja Vu by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell looked up at her shocked. It was the first time either of them had actually said it. They had shown each other they felt it but those words had never left their lips. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him back passionately. She knew he wouldn't say it back but this kiss was him telling her he felt the same.

He pulled her up on top of him. She slid her hands up his chest and into his hair, tugging it gently. He moaned into the kiss. His hands were all over her. He was touching every part of her body. Annie could feel electricity shooting through her from every point of contact. It was like she wasn’t close enough to him. Like she wanted to be so close they were one.

Mitchell began trailing kisses down her neck and she sighed at the feeling. She slid her hands along his shoulders, pressing his fingers against the hard muscles there. He groaned against her throat as he sucked and kissed. Without warning he flipped them over. Annie let out a surprised squeal. Mitchell pulled her into a bruising kiss full of need and fear and passion. She slid her hands down his back, pulling a deep groan out of him as he rolled his hips against her.

George and Nina were downstairs on the couch. They had turned the TV on and were sitting watching some show.

"They've been up there awhile." Nina said.

"I don’t think Mitchell will be coming down anytime soon." George answered.

"Well why hasn't Annie come down?" Nina asked.

George looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He had an idea what would be keeping them so long. Annie would've come down otherwise saying that Mitchell just needed time or space or whatever.  Nina's eyes widened.

"Oh..." She said. George nodded. "Well then... I guess it’s just you and me tonight."

Annie tugged at the hem of Mitchell's shirt and he sat up to pull it off. Annie ran her hands along his bare chest causing Mitchell to shiver from the feather light touch. He leaned back down and kissed her hungrily. He began rolling his hips against hers again, both of them moaning from the feeling.

She pushed him over and got back on top of him. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with love. She began kissing along his collar bone. Sucking and licking the sensitive skin. His hips bucked against her when she reached a hand between them cupping his hard on through his jeans. He gasped as she squeezed gently.

"Annie... God I want you..." He moaned and her lips found their way down towards a nipple.

She pulled away eliciting a growl from Mitchell at the loss of sensation. She undid his jeans and slid her hand into them, rubbing him slowly through his briefs. He moaned and bucked against her hand. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him crashing their lips together.

She gasped as his hands found her breasts and began massaging them through her sweater. She wished she could take all these layers off. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. She wished things were different and she could let him have her, but then if things were different they would have probably never met. She pulled away again and began tugging his jeans off. He shifted and helped her get them off.

"Shit Annie... I don’t..." Mitchell tried to get a coherent thought out.

"Shhh... Don’t think. Just feel." Annie shushed him and climbed back on top of him.

She pressed herself against him and rolled her hips seductively against his. He gasped as she kissed along his neck. This was what he had wanted. Someone he could love without the fear of hurting. She sat up and palmed his cock through his briefs. He groaned and thrust against her hand.

"Annie... Please..." Mitchell begged.

She looked up at him. She decided to give him what he wanted. With his help she pulled his briefs of and slid down so she was seated between his legs. She looked up at him and licked from the base to the head, pulling a deep moan out of him. She slid him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking. He groaned at the heat and sensation, fisting the sheets. She began bobbing her head as Mitchell writhed beneath her. She loved making him feel like this. She loved how she has such an effect on him and how he always wanted her. She missed that feeling.

"Annie... I...." Mitchell tried to speak between gasps and moan.

Annie pulled off his throbbing cock with a pop and wrapped her hand around it. Mitchell pulled her up into a deep kiss and she pumped quickly. He tossed his head back as he felt the familiar heat in his gut. She began kissing his neck tenderly as she pushed him closer and closer to orgasm.

She started pumping her hand quicker and giving a twist of her wrist as she came to the head. Mitchell grabbed her arms and bit into her shoulder as he came, almost violently, spilling cum all over his stomach. Annie kept moving her hand along his cock, helping ride out the orgasm. He fell back against the bed panting. His eyes were closed and he had a look of true bliss.

Annie tossed him a towel and he wiped himself down. He looked at her, reaching a hand out to pull her down towards him.

"Annie... That was.... Wow..." He said breathlessly. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? Are you kidding? I can't even explain it..." He said and kissed her shoulder where he had bitten, not that he could have hurt her.

He held her close to him, stroking her back. He eventually drifted off to sleep and Annie was thankful it was a peaceful one.


	32. If Everything Came Crashing Down On Top Of Me How Would I Stay Pure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mitchell's outburst is more complicated than anyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 32! Almost at the end! This chapter is short but don't worry you will get another.  
> I hope you are still enjoying the story. I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Represent by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

It had been weeks since that awful night, for George, amazing night for Annie and Mitchell. George had never forgiven Mitchell for it, he hated that they couldn’t talk anymore and Mitchell had all these issues George had no idea about.

Mitchell had taken up more hours at the hospital, in anticipation for George’s inevitable move. When he wasn’t working he was usually home spending time with Annie and awkwardly avoiding George. Mitchell had become more anxious and edgy in the past few days.

Annie had noticed he was acting strange but she didn't know what was wrong with him. She has asked him about it at some point and all he had said was that he had a weird feeling in his gut. She had tried and failed to get more information out of him.

It was 10 on a Wednesday night when Mitchell finished his shift. He was standing outside smoking a cigarette before heading home to Annie. He had this odd feeling in his gut like he was being watched, but he ignored it. He put out his cigarette with the toe of his boot and began walking down the sidewalk. As he walked that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach began to grow. He looked around but didn't see anyone around. As he neared an alley a figure walked out from the shadows stopping in front of Mitchell. He stopped in his tracks staring at the figure.

"Cara." He hissed.

"Mitchell." She replied with a sneer.

"What do you want?' He asked.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I want." She answered.

"No. I really don’t." He snapped.

He had no patience, and unfortunately no strength, to deal with her. He watched as more vampires emerged from the shadows. Now he was really in for it. They had the advantage and he was weak.

"Well, I want my love back, but since I can't have that I want revenge." She said.

"Oh, come off it Cara. You were just a plaything to him. He never loved you." Mitchell replied, not really sure why he was riling her.

"You shut up! You are in no position to speak of OUR sire that way." She stressed that idea that Herrick was both of theirs. Mitchell sighed.

"Cara, he was a daft, foolish old man, thinking humans would just give in to us. I’ve seen what they would do. It would never work!" Mitchell implored.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll feel differently once I'm done with you." She said.

Mitchell searched her face for a hint of what she meant when he felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

Annie was at home, alone, busying herself with cleaning. Mitchell had gotten off work an hour ago, he should have been home by now. Annie kept telling herself that he had gotten stuck staying late or got caught up with something but it was hard. She didn't know what to think. She knew he wouldn't give in to the bloodlust but then he was a vampire and it was in his nature. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought.

As she was doing the washing up the door opened. She rent-a-ghosted to the door, hoping it was Mitchell.

"Oh... It’s you..." She said.

"Sorry for my existence." George said giving her a confused look.

"Oh! No, no! I'm glad you’re home. It’s just Mitchell isn't home yet." Annie said walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"He's probably late or whatever. He'll come home eventually." George said nonchalantly.

He wasn’t Mitchell's biggest supporter these days. He was mad that he had such reservations about George marrying Nina. Mitchell was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to support him and be happy for him, not mad or whatever he was.

Annie spent the night trying to occupy herself, but it was hard. She ended up sitting in Mitchell’s bed reading Dracula. She had never gotten around to finishing it so she had idly picked it up and began reading. She had hoped that at some point Mitchell would come home, but by the time she had finished the novel Mitchell still hadn’t come home and it was the next day. George got up later in the morning and headed out without a care.


	33. I Wanna See Your Animal Side Let It All Out I Wanna See The Dirt Under Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to advance in an unpleasant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Death Valley by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see that he was in a warehouse of some kind. The rafters were high and everything was metal. The floor was concrete and there was nothing in the room except for rubble here and there. There were large, thick metal pillars that stretched up to the ceiling, holding up a second floor. There were windows lining the wall in front of him but they were all either boarded up or covered with thick layers of newspaper to block out the light. Everything was a dingy shade of grey. It seemed as if the place hadn’t been used in years. The floor was littered with papers and other kinds of garbage, some looked like it had been left by looters.

He tried to move his arms but found them tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting on. He struggled against them for a minute, only to find that he was either too weak to break through or they were tied very well. He looked down at his feet and found them tied to the chair as well. He was a captive. There was no going anywhere and there was no one who would come save him. Ivan had warned him about this. He should have listened.

He had been stupid to hope that he could get away from this. Ivan was right. There was no escaping it. He was the heir to Herrick’s throne. He was the forsaken heir that killed the sire and gave up blood. He should have let Herrick kill him when he had the chance. It would have made all this much easier. He wouldn’t be madly in love with Annie, who deserved much better than him. He wouldn’t be in a shit situation with George about the whole Nina thing. He would have died on everyone’s good side and Herrick would be to blame and things would go on like nothing had ever happened.

He wished that he had, had the courage to let Herrick kill him. He was stupid. George was such a great friend and now they weren’t even talking, all because Mitchell didn’t want to let him go. How stupid was that? He should have just been happy that George would get his normal, or mostly normal life. But now he was here, trapped in some warehouse, with a crazy bitch out for revenge.

No one was coming for him. All the vampires were done with him. He had destroyed his reputation and given up the one thing that made him part of the clan. There was no one out there who would care enough to save him. There was Annie, but how would she find him, let alone kill however many vampires were in here and get him out safely. It wasn’t possible. Mitchell had to come to terms with dying here, weak and alone. 

Mitchell didn't know how long it had been since he had gotten there. He had scanned the room trying to find a point of entry or exit, but from where he sat he couldn’t see anything. The room was bathed in an odd, dim light casting shadows all across it, making for perfect hiding places. He heard a door creak open and slam against its metal frame. He looked around the room trying to hear through the echo to the origin of the sound. From out of the shadows a figure emerged. Mitchell watched it intently. Cara came into view. She smirked at the sight of him.

"Well, well, the legendary John Mitchell, all tied up and helpless. Who could have predicted this?" She asked. Mitchell didn't answer.

"Oh the cold shoulder. That’s not going to help you." She walked up to him.

“You’re going to rejoin the clan Mitchell. You’re going to take your place on the throne and rule the world as you should have by Herrick’s side.” She said. Mitchell glared at her. Was she stupid or just delusional?

“Don’t deny it. You’re thirsty. You want the blood. You want to kill.”

“No.” He answered. Cara looked at him for a minute.

“Well you will, once I’m done with you.” She said.

Mitchell looked away but a glint caught his eye. It was a knife. He should have seen it immediately but he wasn’t in the best shape at the moment. She held the knife against his upper arm, pressing in but not breaking the skin.

"I'm going to break you john Mitchell and then you will take your rightful place." She said.

Mitchell felt pain run through his arm. It was like a dull heat that grew ever so slowly. He looked over at where she had been holding the knife and watched her slice through the fabric of his shirt down to his skin. Blood began to pool and spill out of the large cut. He stared as the blood sprang from the cut and began to slide down his skin. The fabric of his shirt soaking up the crimson liquid. Mitchell held his tongue, he didn't need her seeing his weakness.

"Look at how he bleeds. So lovely." Cara said to herself.

She trailed the tip of the knife down his arm to his forearm and cut into his skin there. He watched as the she broke skin. Blood pooled and spilled, dripping onto the floor. She pulled the knife away and Mitchell looked up at her. She held the knife to her mouth and licked the blood off.

"So delicious but so weak." She said as she turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts getting intense. I had a hard time writing from here on so I hope its not terrible. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear from all my lovely readers.


	34. Who Will Be The First To Bite? Or Do We Keep On Playing Nice Until The Next Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George isn't sure how concerned he should be about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last night. I had to deal with some stuff and didn't have the time. But here you are! Chapter 34! Woo!
> 
> The song for this chapter is Cannibal by Sivlersun Pickups
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

George opened the door of the flat. Walking into the dark living room. He didn't see Mitchell's jacket hanging up but then George didn't keep tabs on what Mitchell wore. He turned the light on in the kitchen and looked around. All the washing up had been done, there was not a single cup of cold tea to be seen. George didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He pulled a beer out if the fridge and headed up the stairs, placing his beer on the coffee table. He looked into Mitchell's room and no one was there. He pulled his glasses off and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt. He walked over to Annie's room and opened the door. He found her sitting on the floor in a corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was down. George walked into the room slowly, not quite knowing what to do.

"Annie?" He said quietly. She looked up with teary eyes.

"Wha.... What happened?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He never came home George. Not even for a minute. He's gone. He's.... He must be in trouble... That’s the only explanation." She whimpered. George walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Annie... That’s not the only explanation... He could have..." Annie looked at him angrily.

"He wouldn't! I know him! He wouldn't! Not now!" She yelled. George sighed. He was stuck, there was nothing he could do. He stood up and left Annie alone.

After what left like a lifetime Cara returned, still brandishing her knife. She walked over to Mitchell.

"How is the heir feeling?" She grinned. Mitchell glared at her.

"Stop this Cara. Let me go and I'll let you walk away." He said. Cara all but cackled.

"You think you can scare me? Look at yourself! You're nothing but a weak walking meat cadaver! You have no authority here." She said.

Mitchell didn't reply. It was true. He was weak. He had no strength. The lack of blood was making him helpless. He didn't need the blood to live but he needed it to thrive, to be strong, and to be able to protect his friends. Cara held the knife out in front of her. She sliced through Mitchell's shirt and the left side of his abdomen at the same time. Blood slowly slid down his skin. Cara smiled and made another cut on his other arm.

"I’ve got time Mitchell. I don’t need you to break anytime soon." She said and walked away.

Leaving him to bleed out. His wounds weren't healing well. His body didn’t have the life it needed to heal him and leaving them untended would make it even harder for his weak system to patch him back together. There was blood on the floor from his previous wounds and now more was joining it.

George was over at Nina's. He had left Annie to be alone. She was inconsolable. He was sitting on the couch and Nina was talking about something but he had no idea what. He nodded and smiled at all the right moments but if someone asked him he wouldn't have any clue what she was saying. He was worried.

He didn't think Mitchell was in trouble, what predators did vampires have? They were the top of the food chain. Weren't they? Of course they were. So he had to be on a killing spree. But there hadn’t been anything in the news about murders. So Mitchell had either gotten really careful or he had left town. George couldn’t think of where he would go or why. There were so many questions and so little answers.

"George? George? Are you listening to me?"

"What! Sorry." He jumped as he was pulled out if his thoughts.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Nina asked annoyed. George just stared at her. "You didn't! What the hell were you thinking about?!"

"Uh... I...." He didn’t know what to say.

"Well?"

"Well... Uh... Mitchell?" He answered with much trepidation. Nina glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Do you need to go home to your boyfriend?" She asked getting more annoyed.

"What? No! It’s not... He's.... He's missing!" George exclaimed.


	35. I Can Feel The Draw I Can Feel It Pulling Me Back It’s Pulling Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell fights against his natural instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Draw by Bastille
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell opened his eyes as he heard the door open. Cara walked into the room. Again she asked him to join her. To take up killing again. To become the man he once was. But Mitchell refused. He wouldn’t give in. It had probably been a day since they caught him. He was covered with cuts, deep and shallow. All across his arms, chest, and abdomen. There was dried blood all over the floor beneath him. He was slumped in the chair. He barely had the energy to see Cara walk into the room. She had the knife again, but it was cleaned of all his blood.

"Good morning Mitchell. How are we feeling today? Hungry I hope." She said.

"Fuck off." He said, his throat felt like sandpaper as the words came out.

Cara smirked then turned to the door and motioned for someone to come in. A large man walked into the room carrying a chair very similar to the one Mitchell was tied to. The man placed it in front of Mitchell then stepped back. Two younger looking, smaller men walked in holding onto a young woman.

She had long dark hair and was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. The shirt was covered in patches of dried blood. The girls head hung low as the men all but dragged her over to the chair. The men plopped her down and one began tying her arms and legs to the chair. Once she was tied down the two who had carries her left the room. The large one walked up behind the girl and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. Cara walked around and caressed her cheek.

"I hope you'll like her. I picked her just for you." Cara said looking at Mitchell. He didn't respond.

He could smell the girl. She was human. The glorious smell of fresh blood. He could hear her heart beating, pumping the thick, warm liquid through her veins. He looked down at his feet. He couldn’t break his promise. He had to stay clean not matter how hard it was.

"Oh, you'll want to watch this love." Cara said. Mitchell lifted his head and saw Cara run the knife along the girls forearm. She whimpered and jerked and cried out.

"I'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted." She said. "Oh, watch out for this one. He bites." She said to the girl then left.

Mitchell couldn’t pull his eyes away. Blood. Pure crimson blood was flowing from her arm. He stared as the blood beaded out of the cut in her arm and began dripping onto the floor. All he could hear were the droplets of blood hitting the cement floor and her heart pounding in her chest.

Mitchell took a deep breath to steady himself but realized too late that it was a bad idea. His nostrils filled with the smell of fresh blood. He couldn’t ignore it now. It was all around him. The metallic, yet slightly sweet smell of the girls’ blood was all he could comprehend. His body wanted to fight against the restraints that were holding him in place but something in the back of his mind told him to fight it. There was something telling him not to give in to the temptation of the blood. Mitchell stared at the cut in the girls arm, completely consumed by the sight.

He shut his eyes tightly and thought of Annie. He tried so hard to only focus on her. Her face, her smile, her voice, her touch but soon the blood was creeping its way into his mind. The monster in him took full control, baring its teeth and flicking black eyes over to the girl. The girl saw the change immediately and began to scream. He heard a door open and his head reacted instantaneously, turning towards where the sound had come from. Two men and Cara walked into the room. Cara smiled.

"Well it’s about time. I didn't think you could hold off this long." She said looking at Mitchell. He was struggling against the restraints and panting heavily. He hissed at her, eyes flicking between the men and the girl.

"Well come on. Get her up. You know what to do." Cara said.

The men walked over to the girl and undid her restraints pulling her up to standing. Holding onto her tightly they guided her over to Mitchell. She continued to scream as they brought her closer to the black eyed monster before her. One of the men took her arm and extended it, presenting the cut to Mitchell.


	36. When I Was Young I Didn’t Know Too Much I Thought That I Could Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets involved but George isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Harder Than Stone by City and Colour.
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Ivan was sitting in the lounge of the parlor with Daisy. They were relaxing, drinking some very expensive wine. There were others of the clan here, chatting and milling about. Daisy was leaning against him as they talked quietly. Ivan could hear a group of men talking at the other side of the room. He could hear their voices but wasn’t paying enough attention to know what they were saying. His interest wasn’t on them. That is until he heard something that sparked his interest. 

"You mean THE John Mitchell?" One of the men asked in a hushed tone. Ivan turned his head and saw three young men standing in a corner. 

"Yeah! Did you hear what happened to him?" The first asked.

Ivan stood and stalked over to them. He wanted to know what was going on. He walked up to the men and they stopped talking abruptly. 

"What is this I hear about Mitchell?" He asked looking around at the men. Their faces became fearful as their leader stood before them. The first man shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said. 

"We weren't talking about anything." The second said. The third nodded his agreement. Ivan shot his hand out grasping the first man throat. He slammed his back against the wall, his fingers tightening around the man’s throat. 

"Speak. Or die." He said sternly. The man's eyes bugged out from fear. He opened his mouth gasping and trying to speak. 

"Cara... Kidnapped.... Want to.... Break him..." The first man chocked out. Ivan dropped his hand and glares at the man.

"So you know where they are?" He asked. All three men shook their heads emphatically.

"We don’t we swear!" The second one assured Ivan. He huffed and turned back to the couch. He went and took his seat beside Daisy.

"What was that about, love? Having some fun without me?" She said rubbing her hand along his thigh. He looked down at her hand.

"They have Mitchell." He answered.

"So? Why should we care? He left us." Daisy replied.

"We need him. If more of the Old Ones are killed he and I will become the old ones. We need to be on his good side. Even if he isn't feeding." Ivan said. Daisy sighed and leaned back against the couch. 

"I need more information. And a plan." Ivan said as he took a sip of his wine.

With the cut and fresh blood right before Mitchell's face the monster couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her arm drinking as much blood as he could manage. The blood began to run down his chin and he swallowed greedily. Nothing else in the room mattered other than the blood that was filling his mouth and his system. He could feel the effects of the blood already. His senses became much more heightened, his muscles began to flex against his restrictions, and his mind began to cloud with blood lust. Suddenly the girls arm was pulled out of reach. Mitchell looked up at the men and hissed, baring his bloodied fangs and hateful eyes. The men backed away, taking the girl with them.

"Take her out of here." Cara said. Mitchell glared at her. "I'll leave you to come down from the high." She said and turned leaving the room. 

"He never loved you, you disgusting whore!" Mitchell spat at her. Cara looked back quickly then left the room. 

Mitchell sat there panting and seething. He struggled against his restraints. Pulling hard trying to break them. He wanted out. He wanted more blood. He could hear doors opening and closing around the building. He could hear water coming from somewhere. Like they were near the sea. He didn't hear any cars around. He could smell blood and dirt and salt water. 

George was sitting on the couch in the flat watching the telly. Annie was in the kitchen making, yet another, cup of tea. He couldn’t get her to calm down but then he couldn’t blame her either. Mitchell had been gone for three days. He hadn't shown up at work and George had had to call in telling them he was he was ill. As he sat watching telly there was a knock at the door. He sighed and pulled himself up off the couch and opened the door. A tall man with dark hair and eyes was standing before him. The man was wearing a suit and looked very well to do. He looked George over.

"Can I help you?" George asked.

"I think I can help you." The man answered. George stared at him for a minute.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.


	37. And for every king that died Oh they would crown another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie decides that she is going to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Daniel In The Den by Bastille
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

"It’s about Mitchell." The man replied.

"How do you know Mitchell?" George was starting to feel like talking to this guy was a bad idea. Annie was hiding in the kitchen listening to the conversation with the stranger at the door. He didn’t sound familiar so why was he talking about Mitchell?

"We're a sort of friends I suppose." The man replied tentatively. 

"Friends? I’ve never met you." 

"No you haven't. My name is Ivan." He said after a brief moment. George just stared. Ivan? THE Ivan? 

"How could you help me with Mitchell? You're the one he's trying to stay away from." George said.

"Please, I have information that may be useful. May I come in to discuss this?" 

"No! You cannot." George said.

"He's going to need your help. He's in grave danger." Ivan said. George just stood his ground.

"Please leave. We don’t want help from the likes of you." George said. Ivan hung his head and turned. 

"Very well. I assume you'll know where to find me if you change your mind." Ivan said looking over his shoulder than walked down the sidewalk. George watched him turn the corner then shut the door. Annie came out of the kitchen and stared at George.

“Why didn’t you let him in?! He could have told us where Mitchell was!” Annie said angrily.

“Because he’s a vampire Annie! We can’t trust him! He was the one that got Mitchell back on blood in the first place!” George argued. 

“But he knows something! He actually wants to find him! That’s more than I can say for you! And you\re supposed to be his best friend!” Annie yelled and vanished. 

The next day Annie was doing the washing up while George was at work, as she always did when there was a knock on the door. She stopped and stood where she was for a minute. She didn’t know if she should open it or not. No one ever came to their flat, let alone in the middle of the day. She went to the door and opened it cautiously. There standing before her was Ivan. She opened the door all the way and looked behind him, trying to see if there was anyone else there.

“It’s just me.” He said. Annie looked up at him. “You must be Annie.” 

“How do you… Mitchell told you?” She asked.

“He told me about his friends. You and George. You’re the reason he came to me asking to be free of the clan.” Ivan said. Annie stared at the man not sure whether she should believe him or not.

“How did you know I would be here?” She asked.

“I didn’t I just had a hunch. Mitchell mentioned something a while back about it.” He looked at her. “I know you don’t trust me, seeing as I wasn’t the greatest influence on your friend. But I really do know about where he is and he really is in danger.” Annie swallowed then stepped back from the door.

“Um… Come in.” She said nervously. 

Ivan entered the small flat cautiously. He had never been to Mitchell’s place and being here now, with him missing, felt odd. He would never have come here without Mitchell’s permission otherwise. It wasn’t right. Even though Mitchell ditched the clan and gave up blood he was still the heir. He was supposed to be where Ivan was now, in charge of the clan, making all the decisions. He stepped into the entryway and looked at Annie. She stepped back and looked around awkwardly.

“Oh! Would you like some tea? I could put the kettle on.” She said wringing her hands nervously.

“No, no. That’s quite alright.” Ivan said smiling at her. She nodded and headed into the living room. 

“Please, sit down.” Annie said motioning for the couch as she sat down on one end with Ivan on the other. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and turned towards him. 

“So… Um… Mitchell? Where is he?” Annie asked.

“Well… That’s slightly complicated. How much do you know of the situation?” Ivan asked her.

“Well… I- I know that Herrick was killed. And that Mitchell was supposed to be heir. I… I know that he um… lost his reputation? With the clan… And well... that’s about it…” Annie stuttered. Ivan nodded for a minute.

“Well… That’s better than nothing. I will fill in the rest.” Ivan said nodding at her. “Herrick sired another, Cara, she was in love with him. When he died she pledged to take revenge on Mitchell for having him killed.”

“But he-“ 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ivan said waving her off. “She has been watching him. And now she has taken him captive and is trying to make him come over to their side.”

“Don’t you mean your side?” Annie asked.

“No. I may be a vampire but I do not want what Cara wants. Cara wants to follow in Herrick’s footsteps. She wants world domination. She wants to lead the uprising. But she knows she can’t do it, she needs a leader, someone older and stronger, someone with a better reputation. And Mitchell is all of that. If Mitchell goes back to feeding and killing he will gain all the reputation he’s lost. All she needs is to get him to give in.” Ivan said. Annie looked down at her hands. 

“So… What does that have to do with me? Or where Mitchell is?” Annie asked.

“She’s taken him. To a warehouse. By the docks.” Ivan said. Annie looked up.

“Taken? Like kidnapped? What are they doing to him? Where? Can we go?” Annie asked in a flurry of excited and nervous energy.

“Yes kidnapped. They’re trying to break him, to get him to drink and revert back to the man he was before. I don’t know which warehouse but I know the general area. They won’t be hard to find. No. We can’t go. You especially.” Ivan said answering all of her questions.

“Why can’t we go? What are you waiting for?” She asked getting annoyed now. 

“I can’t go alone. It’s not safe. Cara has a fairly large following. We need backup. I have no one behind me as of right now and your werewolf friend didn’t seem willing to help yesterday.” Ivan said. Annie sat silently for a minute. She didn’t know what to do or think.

“Why are you telling me all this? Why do you care?” Annie asked suddenly. Ivan looked at her but didn’t say anything for a while.

“I… I care about Mitchell. I mean, not in the way you do, but I need him. Alive. There are things happening in our community that will make it very difficult in the near future. I need him. We need him.” Ivan said.

“So what am I supposed to do?” Annie asked.

“Try to convince your friend, George, that I’m not the threat right now. Get him to agree to help us get Mitchell back. I’ll do the rest.” Ivan said to her as he stood up. He walked to the door and turned to her. Annie stood and looked at him. 

“Come find me when you’ve convinced him. I’ll be at the parlor. I’m sure you know where.” He said then left the flat.


	38. You Treat Me Just Like Another Stranger, Well It's Nice To Meet You Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie persuades George and Nina to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Ignorance by Paramore.
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Annie sat herself down on the couch and stared into space. She had a lot of thinking and planning to do. How was she going to get George to agree to help a vampire get Mitchell back? It struck her as weird. Sure Ivan was probably not the greatest guy, but Mitchell was a vampire and apparently he had been a really great one at that. So George trusted Mitchell and cared about him, but there were certain exceptions and circumstances put in place to make this happen. Yes, Mitchell was clean, but no that didn’t change what he was. Of course there was that biological rivalry between werewolves and vampires but how could George live with Mitchell so long if that was a huge deal?

Annie sat for hours just thinking and thinking about how she could get George to listen. She knew that Nina probably wouldn’t help the situation, seeing as Mitchell and Nina never really got along. But this was George’s best friend. They couldn’t just abandon him now that she knew what was really going on. She would understand if Mitchell was off on a killing spree and George didn’t want to get involved. She knew that, that was a last straw for George. Mitchell had been lucky that George had forgiven him the first time he went off the rails. She didn’t realize the time until she heard the lock click and the door open.

“Hey Annie!” George called. He walked in with Nina close behind. Annie sucked in a breath to steady her nerves.

“We need to talk.” She said standing up. George and Nina looked at each other.

“Okay, sure.” He said as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up. “Can we order dinner first?” He asked.

Annie rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything as George proceeded to order Chinese. Annie paced the room as she waited for them to get themselves organized. The two sat down on the couch together and began eating. Annie sat down on the unoccupied chair and pulled her legs up under her. The two ate and talked as Annie chewed on the inside of her cheek. They didn’t realize how this was eating at her. She knew what was happening to Mitchell but she couldn’t do anything about it until they were on board.

“Okay. Listen. I can’t sit here anymore.” Annie said standing up. “You need to listen to me. Don’t talk. Just listen.” George and Nina looked up at her shocked.

“Ivan came over here today.” She stared. George’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. Annie put her hand up to silence him. “No. Listen. He came over here and told me where Mitchell is.” Annie said. George stared at her.

“What?” Nina asked.

“That’s right. I talked to the horrible, deadly, vampire.” Annie said sarcastically. “Mitchell is in trouble and I intend to help him.”

“What do you mean ‘in trouble’?” Nina asked.

“Cara, some wacko, has kidnapped him and is torturing him and trying to get him to start killing again.” Annie continued. George stared at her.

“Okay… and how do you know he’s telling the truth?” Nina asked. Annie threw her hands up exasperatedly.

“Seriously? This guy came to me because he knew George wouldn’t listen! He doesn’t want to hurt Mitchell or any of us! He needs Mitchell! Apparently everything is going to hell in the vampire world and they need old ones to help.” Annie said as her anger began to build.

“Old ones?” George asked.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to help him! He doesn’t have anyone else. I don’t know what this Cara girl is doing to him but it’s not going to be good! Why can’t you just listen to me and do this?” Annie pleaded.

“Because! I am not going to work with a vampire!” George exclaimed.

“Why not!? Mitchell is a vampire and you live with him! He’s your best friend! How do you give up on your best friend?!” Annie yelled.

“Annie I don’t think this is a good idea. How much do you know about this Ivan guy? What if it’s a trap or he’s lying?” Nina said. Annie glared at her.

“No. You do not get a say in this. You would be far too happy if Mitchell never came back. You are not his best friend. He didn’t save your life, though he tried. He saved George’s and protected him, and made sure no one found out about his condition.” Annie fumed. She looked straight at George then. “You owe him. But if you don’t want to help him then his blood is on your hands. They will either kill him or make him kill. So either way, whatever happens is on you. You expect him to be good and to stay clean but how is he supposed to do that without any support?”

“Annie… That’s not how it is… Things are different.” George said standing up and walking towards her. Annie shook her head.

“Don’t talk to me till you’ve changed your mind.” She said then disappeared.


	39. See The Problem Isn’t You, It’s Me I Know I Can Tell, I’ve Seen It Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell wants it all to be over but his mates are just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Scene Three: Stomach Tied In Knots by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell was trying to bring himself down from the blood high. He didn’t know how long he had been there but even the small amount of blood he had taken from the girl had created intense effects on him. He hadn’t been clean for so long since Josie, which was a long time ago. Cara had returned twice asking if he wanted more and of course he did but he had forced himself not to answer. She told him if he wanted more and to be freed of his restraints he would have to prove that he was on their side again.

Mitchell knew what that meant. It meant killing. He couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t have another face plague him night after night. He wished he had a way out of here. Cara was smart she had made sure to only allow him enough to get a taste but not enough to regain his strength. She knew that if he drank what he needed he could easily break out, take her and al her minions out, and her plans would be ruined.

It was torturous. Him being trapped there. First of all he was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do other than listen to the noise of whatever was going on outside the room he was in. He grew tired of fighting against his restraints. His mind began to wander as he sat in the empty room. He wondered what Annie was doing right now. She was probably worried sick by now, or completely pissed off at him. He wondered how many cups of tea she had made. If she had washed all the mugs and started all over again. She wondered if she had scolded George about something. If she had sat in Mitchell’s bed and read Dracula, or just sat. Mitchell began to feel incredibly sad thinking about her.

He missed her and wanted to be with her. He hated being her, away from her. He wanted to be home. To feel her in his arms. To kiss her lips and stroke her cheek. He pulled his mind off of her as his heart began to clench with a sickening sadness. It moved on to George. He probably hadn’t even noticed that he was missing. He was sure to be spending all his time with Nina. There would be no room for thought of his best mate. He probably wasn’t even home to comfort or help Annie. Thinking of this hurt Mitchell too. He had lost his best mate in more ways than one and he didn’t know if he would ever get the chance to make it up to him.

Mitchell would have been happy to die. If only he could see Annie again and promise her that it was better this way and that she would be fine. But he couldn’t, obviously. He sat in his growing depression as the sun began to set on the day. He wished he could get out of here or that he had killed Cara when he had killed Herrick. He should have known she would want retribution. He hadn’t thought it through. And now he was stuck here and no one was going to save him. There was no one to get him out of this horrid place.

Annie pushed the door open and walked in tentatively with George and Nina trailing behind her. A man was sitting at the front desk and stood up when she entered. He stared hard at her then looked at George and Nina. He hissed and showed his fangs.

“A ghost and two werewolves. You are either lost or on a suicide mission.” The man said.

“I’m here to see Ivan.” Annie said. He looked at her curiously.

“What?” He asked.

“He’s expecting me. I’m sure he wouldn’t be too happy if you kept him waiting. Tell him Annie is here.” She said rather authoritatively.

The man walked away looking confused. Annie took a deep breath shakily. She had tried to channel the strong authoritative air she had seen Mitchell put on every now and then. She was doing this for him so she needed to channel him. He was going to need her to be strong. The man came back after a few minutes looking quite flustered. Annie saw Ivan following behind the man. The man sat down at his desk and looked down at whatever he had been doing.

“Annie, I am so glad you came.” Ivan said extending his hand to her. She took it, shaking it. “Please, follow me.” He said and began to lead the way down a dark hallway into the back of the funeral parlor.

They followed Ivan down the dark hallway silently. As they walked further into the depths of the parlor they found many other people, presumably, vampires standing around or sitting and talking to each other. They would all fall silent as the small group walked passed. Each of them stared curiously at George and Nina. Annie assumed they could tell that the two of them were werewolves. He wondered how Ivan had such control over them. They finally stopped at a door and Ivan opened it walking in. He sat down behind a large desk and waited for the door to shut behind them.

“Okay listen. I don’t like you. I’m only here to see that you aren’t lying and you aren’t going to hurt Annie.” George said standing up straighter. Ivan nodded silently. Then he stood up.

“I understand that you have your reservations about hearing me out. I thank you for taking time to meet with me. I am in no way going to hurt Annie, not that I could, and I am not lying. I have it on highly credible authority that your friend is in grave danger. If he doesn’t receive help quickly he will either be killed or become addicted to the blood again.” Ivan said in a business-like tone.

“How do you know this?” George asked.

“I am the highest authority amongst the clan here in Bristol. I can obtain any and all information I request of the members. I have witnesses to the kidnapping and an insider who has given me the relative location and plan of Herrick’s followers.” Ivan stated matter-of-factly.

“How do you know your ‘informants’ are telling the truth?” Nina spoke up suddenly.

“Because if they lie to me they die a must unpleasant death.” Ivan stated darkly. George and Nina looked at each other.

“So, what’s the plan? How do we get him?” Annie asked, taking a step towards Ivan.

“Finding them will be easy, getting in and neutralizing the threat will be the tricky part.”


	40. I Can't Tell The Difference From Wrong And Right. I Second Guess My Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan has to be made, people need to be informed, a vampire continues to be tempted. Things are moving along faster than anyone expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Out Of Time by A Day To Remember
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell had fallen asleep at some point. After having taken blood from the girl his wounds had healed. Cara had decided to come in and bring her knife. She had more fun with him. Slicing him and grinning at the blood that fell. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Mitchell’s head shot up and he looked around. There was no one in the room. He heard yells and screams from within the building. He tried frantically to pull against his restraints. He needed to get out. He needed to be free, but he was too weak to escape. He strained his ears for a sign of what was going on but he couldn’t tell. There were unfamiliar voices and angry cries.

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

Ivan had led the group out into the lounge of the parlor. He told them to have a seat and left the room. George and Nina sat down on the couch awkwardly. Annie couldn’t sit, she paced the room as she waited for Ivan to come back. Ivan returned with 8 other people. There was a girl with brown curly hair, wearing a white dress, boots, and a denim jacket. She was clinging to his arm as if they were together. There were also 7 men following behind the two of them. They ranged from looking very young to looking about 40. Annie stopped her pacing when they walked in.

“Well? Is this the part where you kill us?” George asked sarcastically. Ivan shook his head.

“No. This is the part where we discuss the plan.” Ivan said. Annie Plopped down on the couch and looked up at him.

“Okay, so what do we do?” She asked expectantly.

“Alright, the boys and I are going to go in first, we’ll take out the initial threat.” Ivan started.

“Don’t forget me, love.” The woman said. Ivan leaned towards her and kissed her.

“I would never forget you my beloved.” He replied. He looked back at Nina, George and Annie. “So, as I was saying, we go in first. Then you’re going to go in and find Mitchell. You’re going to get him and get out as soon as you can, without getting killed.” He said.

“How are we supposed to find him?” George asked.

“My informant will guide you.” He said gesturing towards a young looking man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He looked at them and nodded.

“And what if someone sees us?” Nina asked. Ivan motioned for someone to come into the room.

A tall dark haired man walked into the room carrying a large black duffel bag. He put it down heavily on the table in front of them and unzipped it. Annie leaned forward. Inside were and assortment of weapons. There were the obvious wooden stakes. There were knives and switchblades. As well as other such weapons that Annie was unsure of what they were of what their use was. She looked up at Ivan.

“Why do you have weapons to kill your own kind?” She asked. Ivan looked at her with a strange emotion playing across his face. She couldn’t understand it so she looked back down at the bag of weapons.

“Some want anarchy, I do not. So, I keep prepared in case I need to keep some members of the community in check, or remind them just how much authority old ones have.” He said. He stepped forward and pulled two stakes out of the bag. He offered them up to George and Nina. “Keep these. If you are spotted, strike for the heart. Anywhere else will just make them mad. They are young, stupid, and easily persuaded. I’m hoping that some will surrender when they see that I am involved, as for the rest. Well, it’ll be a shame.” Ivan said. He looked down at his watch then.

“It’s late you need to get some rest. I will come for you when we’re ready.” He said then left the room with the others following behind.

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

George and Nina were sitting in the kitchen as Annie busied herself. She had the kettle on the stove and was making food for the two of them. They had gotten home at around 2 in the morning and had slept until 10. They had just gotten up and were still groggy. They didn’t know when they would have to leave but they assumed it was later in the night. It was a lucky thing that neither Nina nor George had a shift that day, though this was not how they had planned their day off. They sat quietly not sure what to do with themselves.

Mitchell’s head was hung. He had given up struggling and was too tired to even care anymore. He wished that Cara would either give up or just kill him already. He heard the door squeak open the slam shut loudly. He looked up and mentally groaned as he saw Cara’s disgusting face enter the room. He didn’t want to deal with her anymore. He wanted to just break free and stake her right then and there without a sign of remorse. She sneered at him as she walked closer.

“Well, Mitchell. Have you changed your mind about my offer?” She asked him. He looked at her but said nothing. She raised the knife and pointed it at him. “Answer me.”

“Stop this Cara. Just let me go. It’s not worth it.” He said.

“Not worth it? You killed me love and I will be damn sure to make you pay for it. Now are you going to join us or not?” She hissed.

“No. I am not joining your delirious suicide mission you ignorant twat.” Mitchell spat back at her. He was beginning to lose his patience.

“Listen here! You have no say in this! I will wait as long as it takes!” She growled taking a few steps closer to him, the tip of the sharp knife pressing against his skin.

“Oh, just stake me already. I tire of your folly.” Mitchell said, the more he lost patience with her the more he involuntarily began saying things and using words that would knowingly aggravate the crazy bitch.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pressed the edge of the blade against his skin. She drew a long cut across his chest and grinned at the blood that was now painting its way across his chest. She pulled the knife away and watched. Mitchell hissed at the pain that spread through is chest. It was a mix between withdrawal pains and the acute pain of the cut in his chest. Since he had, had that first taste of blood the withdrawal had been intense. He could smell the blood at all hours of the day. He had been locked up for days suffering in silence.

“Are you ever going to make this easy?” She asked him.

“I’d rather die.” He said. She sighed.

“Jeff!” She called.


	41. Sometimes I Question Why I'm Still Here. Sometimes I Think I'm Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara continues to try and pull Mitchell to her side, but all Mitchell wants is for everything to end.   
> Little does he know he may be out of the situation sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Something by Escape The Fate
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

The door opened and Mitchell heard movement. It sounded like multiple people and a bit of a struggle. Two men walked in carrying a woman. They were holding her by her arms forcing her to walk into the room. She was screaming and crying as they pulled her inside. Another man walked in behind them with dark eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face. The two walked the girl until she was in front of Mitchell. They held her as still as they could as she fought against them. Cara walked up behind her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. She lifted the knife and held it against the girls’ throat.

“If you won’t change your mind now maybe I can tempt you.” She said. Mitchell’s eyes widened but he looked away.

“Oh you’ll want to watch this.” She said. Mitchell looked up and saw Cara press the knife harder into the girls’ throat. He could hear the girls’ heart beat speed up as she became more frightened. She smelled of fresh blood and it was already driving Mitchell insane.

“Cara. Don’t. Let the girl go. You don’t have to do this.” Mitchell said.

“Oh, but I do.” She sneered as she slid the knife swiftly across the girls’ neck.

 The two men holding onto her let her body fall to the ground. The four turned and headed out the door leaving Mitchell there. He couldn’t stop himself. He looked down at the girls’ body. Blood was pooling around her as it spilled from her sliced throat. Mitchell took a deep breath and the scent of her metallic blood filled his nostrils. He wanted it so badly. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Annie’s face. Tried to picture something that would distract him but all he could see was blood. So much blood it would have knocked him over from the overwhelming effect. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girls’ lifeless body. No names. That was the rule wasn’t it? No names made it easier. If he didn’t get names. No. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He stared at the crimson liquid slowly expanding on the concrete floor. The smell was overpowering, the sight sickening. He couldn’t get himself to look away. He wanted it too badly. He was so weak and so thirsty. He would drink until he was so blissed out he couldn’t move. But he wouldn’t. He made a promise. He wouldn’t. But it was so beautiful. All that blood and death. So dark and mysterious. So enticing. But wrong. So morally wrong.

Mitchell sat there, alone in a nondescript warehouse on the outskirts of town, debating. The war inside his head was waging on and on. Back and forth. Yes and no. Blood or humanity. Annie or killing. The war was constant. It went on and on. Soon the blood was dying on the floor. The body useless and no longer appealing. The life had bled out.

**6 HOURS EARLIER**

Nina and George were sitting in the living room with the telly on, not really doing anything. They didn’t know what they were supposed to do. They were just supposed to wait for Ivan to come round and get them for their big infiltration. Annie was pacing the house in a nervous wave of energy. She didn’t know what to do with herself. No one wanted tea, Mitchell wasn’t there to accept every cup she gave him. As Annie began doing the washing up there was a knock on the door bell. Annie raced to the door and pulled it open.

“Evening.” Ivan said as he nodded towards Annie.

“Please, come in.” Annie said, moving out of the way of the doorway. Ivan entered the flat and looked around.

“I suppose you’ll need time to get ready, and then we can head over.” Ivan said.

George and Nina went upstairs and got whatever they needed. Annie stood impatiently by Ivan. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something. Then she decided to close it. She didn’t know what to say.  She wanted Mitchell back but wasn’t sure how this was going to work.

Once George and Nina were set they got in the car and followed Ivan back to the parlor. When they got there they headed inside. It was relatively empty compared to the last time they were there. They walked through to the back and finally into the lounge. Ivan motioned for the three of them to have a seat and then disappeared from the room.

Mitchell was slumped in his chair, panting and straining. He had gotten fed up with sitting there at Cara’s will. He had begun straining against the restraints around his wrists. He could feel the rope digging into his skin, getting threateningly close to breaking it, but he didn’t care how much of his own blood was shed.

His eyes roamed the room for anything to keep his interest but moved on until they fell on the lifeless body before him. He was no longer wanting to pull himself out of the chair and drink from her. There was no life left in her to do any good or be appetizing. He couldn’t stop staring at her though. He wanted to know her, know her name, where she was from. Not that knowing any of that would help him. It was strange. When he was drinking and killing names made it worse, but the fact that she had died in vain, for no reason but the spite of a stupid girl made him angry and curious.

He hoped to god that Cara didn’t come back in for a while. Having that girl bleeding out before him had made the hunger come back with a vengeance. The withdrawal pains were making their way to the forefront of his mind. He could feel the headache making its way from the back of his skull to fill his head with a throbbing pain. He could feel the wounds Cara had given him, throbbing as his body tried to fix itself. Between the pain of his multiple wounds and the pain of his headache the ache growing deep in his chest was almost missed.

Mitchell sat in the empty room hoping and praying that Cara would just give up with him and kill him. He couldn’t take much more of this. It had been days and he was weaker than he had ever been. He knew that if she came back and offered him the blood he needed he would give in and accept. He would do anything to get rid of this pain. If he did give in, he wouldn’t stop killing. He wouldn’t be able to go through the initial withdrawal if he had nothing to keep him afloat. He didn’t know what he would do. He wished he had never accepted Herrick’s offer all those years ago. In the end, he would have been better off dying in battle than here in this warehouse, a monster.


	42. The Warning Signs Were All Dismissed Or Shouted Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Endgame by Rise Against
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Ivan gathered his men and began explain the plan. Nina and George were still hesitant to be working with vampires but Mitchell needed them. Annie was all too eager to save Mitchell. She listened carefully to the plans the vampires were making together. George was thankful that the three of them weren’t a major part of the plan. It seemed as if there were just there to get Mitchell and get him out.

“How are we supposed to find him?” Annie asked. Ivan smiled at her.

“Rick, here will guide you. He knows where they are keeping him. He’s the one that gave me the information I needed to stage this rescue.” Ivan said as he motioned towards a tall man with brown short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. He nodded towards Annie.

“So, the plan is basically that you guys go in and then we will follow after you and find Mitchell?” George asked.

“That’s right.” Ivan said. “We’re going to go in, in pairs to make sure that everyone has back up. Jack and Mark will start, then Roger and Grieg, next Mike and Sarah. Then I want Rick to take you three in. He will lead you to where they are holding Mitchell. Once you get to him, Rick let his friends in right away, he won’t trust you. If there is anyone in there guarding him you know what to do. Get him out as fast as you can and get him away. We’ll take care of the rest.” He explained. Rick, and everyone else nodded.

**1 HOUR EARLIER**

They had taken multiple cars to the warehouse district and parked about a block away in order to keep the advantage of surprise. The group quietly followed Rick towards the warehouse they were situated in. They passed many shut down warehouses. Most looked old and dirty. Some were still in use but at this hour of the night everything was closed until morning. When they finally made it to the warehouse in question they all gathered outside.

The building was a two-storey building. It was long and thin. The bricks of its walls were cracked and chipped all along its length. Some had even fallen out in places. The bricks were the old kind, multi-colored and poorly made, though they held for this long. It was hard to see much in the darkness of the night but Annie could see windows along the walls, on the first and second floor. She could see lights emanating from different places within the building, though the windows looked like they were covered up.

One of the vampires had gone around silently to make sure there was no one on guard outside. He returned with the news that no one was there. They found the front door and prepared their stakes and other weapons. George, Nina, and Annie stood back with Rick as everyone prepared to enter. Rick had to estimate the number of people Cara had with her. He wasn’t sure but he had said around 30. It wasn’t an army but it was enough to be an issue if too many of them fought back.

It was quick and dirty. Each pair entered and branched off in different directions. They could hear yelling and fighting as soon as the first two entered. Once it was their turn the four ‘rescuers’ went into the building. They followed Rick along the entryway. As they got further into the building they heard the fight noise increasing. More screaming and yelling, even some surrendering. Ivan and his girl, Daisy had followed last. They had planned to take all that surrendered and kill all who tried to escape.

Annie followed closely behind Rick. George kept Nina just behind him. He was holding his stake out, ready for a fight, as was Nina. They came to the end of a hallway that branched off in two directions. Rick stood there for a minute. Annie nudged him in anticipation and he turned left heading down the next hallway.

Suddenly a door burst open and a vamped out girl jumped out in front of them. She launched herself at Rick. Rick grabbed her and tossed her against the wall. She hissed and began throwing punches. She was obviously strong and she pushed Rick back against the opposite wall. He punched her, trying to bring her down. He pulled his stake out of his pocket and began swinging at her. He looked at the three friends.

“Go! Take a right. The door at the…at the end!” Rick yelled to them. Annie looked back and George and Nina unsure. “Go!” He cried again and he continued to fight off the girl.


	43. Sometimes I Sit And Wonder Sometimes I Feel Like Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell may just be saved from the hell he's been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Alone by Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Annie began running down the hallway. She turned right at the end and saw the door before her. She ran at full speed, looking back to make sure George and Nina were still with her. When she got to the door she burst through with the werewolves hot on her tail. She stopped suddenly at the sight of three male vampires and one female she assumed to be Cara.

Mitchell looked up as he heard the door slam open then shut. His eyes widened. Annie, George, and Nina were standing at the door. He began to struggle again. He had to protect them. He couldn’t let anything happen to them. How had they found him? Why were they even here? It was too dangerous. He couldn’t have this happen. Cara saw him struggling and smirked.

“You know what to do boys.” She said as she took a step back.

One of the men ran at the three of them. George rushed at him with his stake out. The man blocked and hit it out of his hand. It went flying across the room. George punched the vampire hard in the jaw causing him to stumble back. A second began advancing on Nina. From behind them the door slammed open and suddenly Rick was launching himself at the vampire heading towards Nina. There was a loud growl and hiss between the two of them and then Rick threw a punch that knocked the vampire back.

George was dodging and punching as much as he could to keep the vampire from getting close enough to kill him. He saw Annie out of the corner of his eye. She was on the other side of the room now. He didn’t have time to see what she was doing because he was knocked down to the ground by a powerful blow. The vampire pounced on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Cara laughed darkly as she watched the fighting. The third man advanced on Nina then. He calmly walked towards her getting into a fighting stance. Nina held her stake in her fist by her side. The man smirked at her and lunged towards her. She dodged him and kicked him in the back of the knee bringing him down to the floor. He turned to her with lightning speed and was up again. In a blur Rick was clinging to the man’s neck from behind. The man growled and staggered back, slamming Rick into the wall behind them.

George was rolling around on the floor with a vampire trying to strangle him. Annie appeared beside them holding the stake. She held it out in front of her primed to strike but the two men were moving around too much and too quickly. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet and shaking her free hand. George managed to wrangle the man beneath him and suddenly grabbed the stake from her hand. He swiftly plunged it into the man’s heart and stepped back quickly as the body began to turn to dust.

Suddenly the room went dark. It was as if everything stopped. After what felt like minutes, which was really mere seconds, the emergency lights kicked in. Nina rushed at the vampire that Rick still had in his grip and smashed the stake into his heart as hard as she could. She backed away and Rick threw the body down onto the floor. It turned to ash before their eyes. Everyone stood in silence for a minute. They were all panting and edgy, not having expected to fight. Rick was bloody, his lip was split and his eye and jaw was definitely going to be bruised. Nina noted that his arm was bleeding as if he had been cut.

“Mitchell.” He rasped out. “Go.”


	44. Your Dreams And Memories Are Blurring Into One. The Scenes Which Hold The Waking World Slowly Come Undone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What we are reluctant to touch often seems the very fabric of our salvation.” ― Don DeLillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Sleepsong by Bastille
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Annie turned suddenly and saw Mitchell looking stunned and fearful. He was tied to a metal chair. There was a dead body at his feet that he was obviously trying hard not to look at. He looked horrible. His body was black and blue, covered in bruises. He was bloodied as well. She ran over to him and saw the cuts that riddled his upper body. She put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She pushed some hair out of his face and pressed her forehead to his.

“Oh Mitchell. Oh thank god.” She whispered. He was shaking and gasping.

Suddenly George was beside them. He kneeled down and began untying Mitchell’s bonds. It was hard to do and he struggled. He looked around and saw a knife lying on the floor. He grabbed it and began cutting through the ropes, being careful not to cut Mitchell. He got one hand freed and Mitchell raised it. He grasped Annie’s wrist and pulled it away from his face. He looked at it, then up at her face. His eyes were wide and lost. There was an odd sense of recognition and disbelief.

“You can’t be here. This isn’t real.” He whispered. “I’m dead. I am.”

George got his other arm free and began working on his legs. Once those were free Annie took a step back. Mitchell pushed himself up out of the chair. He took a step and his knees gave out beneath him. George rushed to him and caught him before he hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him up to standing.

“We need to get out of here.” Rick said from the doorway.

“Cara…She’s still… She…” Mitchell mumbled. Annie shushed him.

“Nina… Help me. Please?” George asked putting one of Mitchell’s arms around his shoulders. She jogged over to where they were standing and took his other side.

“I’ll go see if anyone is out there.” Annie said and disappeared.

George and Nina walked Mitchell towards the doorway. He was heavy, putting a lot of weight on them. His head hung and his feet stumbled over themselves as they tried to move him. Annie reappeared and motioned for them to go. Rick led the way back out through the warehouse. It was much quieter now. There were still screams in the distance but it sounded as if most of the vampires had stopped fighting.

They finally made it to the doorway and burst out into the cool night. The air was chilly and the wind had picked up. They turned and headed in the direction of where the cars were headed. Rick hung back, presumably waiting for Ivan and the others. Annie hovered nervously as Nina and George guided Mitchell to the car. Once they were there they slid him into the back seat. Annie climbed in beside him with Nina and George in the front seat.

“Wait.” George said as he opened the door of the car, getting out.

“What are you doing?!” Annie yelled.

“I need… I need to make sure they’re ok!” George said and ran back to the warehouse.

He ran up to the group of vampires that were standing outside the building. There were some that hadn’t come with them and George assumed that those were the ones who had surrendered. He stopped in front of them and they all turned towards him. Ivan stepped forward.

“Is he alright?” Ivan asked. George swallowed nervously.

“Yeah… Yeah. He’s alive. We have him in the car…” George said. Ivan nodded.

“Go. Take care of him.” Ivan said. George nodded and turned to run back to the car. He stopped and turned around. They all looked at him curiously.

“I just… Um… Thank you. All of you. For everything.” He stuttered. Ivan gave a small smile and a nod. George waved awkwardly and ran back to the car.

Mitchell was in and out of consciousness. Annie had his head cushioned in his lap as George drove them back to the flat. He was mumbling and groaned. Annie tried to comfort him as much as she could. She stroked his head gently.

“Cara… She… No…” He murmured.

“Shh… It’s okay Mitchell. You’re ok.” Annie cooed at him.

They finally made it to the flat. Annie ran and opened the door as George and Nina got him out the car. They led him into the flat and up the stairs slowly. Once they got him into his room Nina went to get warm water and a cloth to clean his wounds. Annie bent down and started pulling his boots off and then began undoing his jeans.

“Annie! What- What are you doing?”  George stammered.

“He can’t very well rest in his jeans can he?” She said as she pulled them off.

She sat Mitchell down on the bed gently. Nina came back into the room and began wiping Mitchell’s wounds gently. Annie was about to go down and get him something to eat and drink when she stopped in her tracks, staring down the hall. There was a wooden door, painted a deep mahogany. Through the cracks a bright light was shining through. Annie stared at the door, motionlessly.


	45. Leave Me Be, Yeah, You'll Be Just Fine, Baby Just Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone.” ― Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> Mitchell's worst nightmares are all coming true. How will he cope with everything around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Beautiful Girl by Hedley
> 
> This chapter is short. I'm so sorry about that. But the chapters write themselves and stop themselves. I have no control! It is its own person!
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

_Beautiful girl, beautiful girl, don't know why you rescued me_

_Beautiful girl, stay in my world, swear that you're the best for me_

_All of my life couldn't get it right, everything felt so wrong_

_I have brighter days, you get all my praise, you saved me._

* * *

 

“I... It’s…” She didn’t know what to say. She looked back at her friends. “No...” She whispered. Mitchell pushed himself up off the bed carefully. She turned to him, her eyes wide and fearful. She walked over to him and held his arms.

“It’s okay. This is right. Remember what I told you? This is meant to happen.” Mitchell said quietly. She shook her head.

“No... I can’t. You need me. You’re hurt.” She said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip shaking her head.

“No. You saved me Annie. You need to. It’s right.” He murmured quietly to her. A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She turned to Nina then. Nina wrapped her arms around Annie. She held her close. Annie pulled back looking at her.

“You better take care of him.” She said and sniffed. Nina nodded as tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Watch my boys. Don’t let them hurt themselves, alright?” She asked between gasps and hiccups. Nina let out a chocked sound and nodded. Annie turned to George then. George was already crying freely. He hugged her close.

“Don’t you lose her. She is the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” Annie said to him. He whimpered and nodded.

“I won’t. I promise.” He said.

“You love her good and hard, eh?” She said. He nodded, biting his lip to keep from sobbing openly. Finally, Annie turned to Mitchell. His head was hung and he looked so weak. Annie put her hands on his face, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“You be good now. No funny business.” She said with a sad smile. He stared into her eyes. He held her wrists.

“I love you Annie. I have and always will love you.” He said, his voice breaking. She nodded.

“I love you too.” She said between a chocked sob.

“You saved me. That’s what you were here to do. You saved me from them and from myself.” He said. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I… I… I can’t leave you…” She whimpered.

“You have to. You know you do. You can feel it can’t you?” Mitchell asked. She nodded. She leaned in and kissed him hard. Kissed him until she knew she was satisfied.

“Don’t kill anyone.” She said with a small smile. Mitchell let out a sad chuckle.

“Good advice.” He said.

Annie turned towards the door. She stared at it for a minute. She took slow, cautious steps towards it. She laid her hand on it and stopped. She looked back and George and Nina.

“When I open it… don’t look.” She said. George nodded and took Nina’s hand.

 She pulled the door open. A bright light poured through it. It was ethereal and blinding. George and Nina squinted against the light but Mitchell couldn’t pull his eyes away. She turned and looked at him. She kissed her palm and blew it too him. Mitchell stretched his hand out and pretended to catch it in his own palm. She smiled and it was a smile Mitchell would remember forever. A smile so perfect and so content. She turned back to the door. She slowly walked through and the door slammed shut behind her.

It’s been two weeks since the day. The day everything changed. Mitchell hadn’t gotten out of bed since then, aside from taking a piss. George and Nina had been tip toeing around him. Not knowing what to do with him. George would come and bring him tea and food, but he hardly touched anything. He didn’t do anything other than lie there. Staring into space. He barely slept. George entered his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Mitchell.” George said. He put his hand on Mitchells shoulder, shaking him. “Mitchell get up we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me... I am so sorry!  
> I cried so hard writing this... omg...  
> Please don't hate me. But the fic became a living thing and I couldnt stop it and it led me here.


	46. Nothing’s Changed Except Everything I'll Always Remember The Last Words That You Said To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles.” ― C. JoyBell C.
> 
> Mitchel is finding life hard without the weights that kept him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Way Above by Rex Goudie
> 
> Since I am done this fic I will probably be spending more time on drabbles. So if you have prompts or requests feel free to send them to me!  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

_And you’re way above_

_You’re touching the sun_

_I still love you more than anyone_

_Cause you’re higher, higher than I’ll ever be_

_You meant everything to me._

* * *

 

“Go away. I don’t want to talk.” Mitchell grumbled grabbing a pillow and burying his face beneath it.

“Mitchell you need to come downstairs. We need to talk. Downstairs. Get up!” George said pulling the covers off his friend. Mitchell groaned but sat up.

George headed back downstairs. Once Mitchell was showered and dressed he stumbled downstairs. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked for a beer but didn’t find any. He groaned.

“No beer? Really? Fuck!” He yelled.

“Really? Beer at 10 in the morning!” Nina asked annoyed. He stocked into the living room.

“No! No! You-“He growled and grabbed a vase that was sitting on the pass through. He held it above his head and smashed it down on the ground in a fury of anger and desperation. He fell to the floor and took anguished gasping breaths.

“Mitchell, we need to talk to you.” George said as he helped him back up. “Nina and I… We’re… Well… We’re moving out. Well I’m moving out. I mean, we’re moving in together. I…” He stammered. Mitchell scrunched his face up and nodded.

“Right, yeah. Alright. I get it. That’s fine. I needed to get up for this?” Mitchell asked. George shrugged.

“You needed to get up ‘cause you’ve been in bed for two weeks.” He said. Mitchell nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Over the next few days George started packing up his things and getting ready to move in with Nina. He felt bad about leaving Mitchell but he needed to move on with his life. He was sure that Mitchell could find someone to move in with. Or find himself a flat of his own, smaller of course, but still in Bristol. He wasn’t expecting what happened next. Mitchell knocked on his door and George turned.

“Alright?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. I gave a ring to the landlord. Giving notice.” He said. George looked at him.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m leaving George.”

“Leaving? Where? You found another flat?” He asked. Mitchell shook his head.

“No. I’m- I’m leaving London. Leaving England.” He said rubbing his hands together.

“You what?!” George exclaimed dropping what he was doing.

“I’m going to Ireland. I’ve been away too long. I’m going home. There’s too many memories here, George.” Mitchell said.

“Ireland? Aren’t there memories there?!” George cried.

“No. I left as soon as I changed. All the memories are from before. I think… I think they’ll help me stay clean. I’m taking a train to London and then the plane to Ireland. It’s already been arranged.” He said as he turned away.

“Mitchell! Mitchell! You can’t leave.” George cried. Mitchell turned suddenly.

“I’m leaving George! You’re moving on and so am I!” Mitchell said and slammed his door. George stormed over and pulled the door open.

“You can’t just leave! You didn’t even talk to me about it!” George groaned.

“Oh stop being an arse George! I can do what I want! I’m a grown man! I didn’t get a say in you moving out! Christ I have nothing George! Can’t you just let me do what I want!?!” Mitchell cried. George could see that he had started packing as well. He had bags on his bed and was packing clothes and other things into them.

“You’ve been planning this for a while now, eh?” George asked angrily.

“For fucks sake George! Just move on out with Nina and let it be done with! You don’t need me anymore!” Mitchell yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs in a corner* I hate myself for writing this but I couldnt help it. It took on a life of its own and wouldnt let me change the direction.


	47. My Old Friend, It's Time I Leave You Here, For Once, For All In Frozen Alabaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it.” ― Mark Twain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is No Place Like Home by Marianas Trench
> 
> So this is the second last chapter! OMG! Thank you so much for reading this whole crazy thing!
> 
> Since I'm done I am accepting prompts on my tumblr.  
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open.   
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!

_There's no place like home._

_A shallow grave where I can keep it safe_

_For hide away, for just in case I need it._

_My old friend, it's time to say goodbye again._

_No need to tell me where you've been, I feel it._

_Shallow graves for shallow hearts._

_For pick-me-ups and fall-aparts._

_For promises that never started right._

* * *

 

Mitchell was standing at the train station. He had two bags by his feet. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring out at the scenery of buildings on the other side of the train tracks. This was it. His time to move on. He knew it would come, some time or another, he just didn’t realize it would be so soon. He had, had such a good time with George and Annie. All the laughs and cups of tea. All the times watching Real Hustle.

He sighed to himself and zipped up his jacket. He was glad George was getting on with Nina. Glad that Annie had passed over properly. He hated it but he was glad for it. He knew that this was always how it happened. His friends moved on and grew and he stayed the same, forever frozen in time. He pulled his phone out and looked at the time. He still had 20 minutes before the train was to leave. He had gotten there early, not because he wanted to but because he had nowhere else to be. He had been kicked out of the flat so all he could do was take his stuff and leave.

He had sold everything that he couldn’t, or didn’t want, to take with him. He needed the cash to pay for the trip anyway. George hadn’t been happy about Mitchell leaving but there wasn’t much he could do. He was with Nina now, happily engaged, planning their wedding. George had wanted Mitchell to be at the wedding but Mitchell talked him out of it. He couldn’t be there, it wouldn’t be safe. Could you imagine if he lost his nerve and killed the entire wedding party? That would go over well. He was ready to go home. He was ready to go home. He had been gone for so long. He had never visited since he turned. He couldn’t run into family. But by now all the family that had known him would be dead. He just needed his homeland. Maybe, just maybe it could keep him clean.

Mitchell lit a cigarette and took a drag as he thought about Annie. His mind always seemed to wander to her. He couldn’t get her out of his head. She was all he could hear and see. He would just think of all the cups of tea she had made him, whether he needed them or not. All her jokes and the conversations they had. He remembered the very first accidental kiss that fateful day, with the Tully incident. He wished he could have gone with her but he knew that was not the place for him. He was going to a much hotter place in the end.

He flicked the cigarette butt away and lit another. He needed to calm himself before the train came. The withdrawal had never gone away. It would come and go day to day. Some days it was excruciating and others it was easily managed. He needed to stay calm. Today was a more difficult day. He knew if he was on a train with who knows how many people he knew he would kill someone. He couldn’t do that. Even if she wasn’t here everything he did was for Annie. Everything he did and didn’t do was for her, always for her.

“Oh Mitchell. Trying to run away are we?” Mitchell turned as he blew smoke from his mouth and promptly rolled his eyes.

“Cara, you made it out.” He said.

“Your rescue was quite amazing. Too bad it was all in vain.” She said darkly. Mitchell had turned away from her and was too slow to realize what was happening.

He turned just as he saw her hand come down towards his chest. His eyes widened as the stake sliced through his shirt and Cara pushed it deep into his chest. He swallowed thickly and took a step back. His hands came up to his chest and held the stake. He didn’t pull it out, just held there. Blood slid thickly out from the wound in his chest. He staged back a few more steps then looked up at Cara. She sneered at him.

He blinked but he didn’t see anything before him. All he could see was Annie’s smiling face. He saw her chocolate brown eyes staring at him, crinkling at the corners as she smiled. Her smile was beautiful and brilliant. She glowed as if she was the only source of light in the world. He looked down at his chest and saw the stake sticking out. He looked up one last time and Cara thought he was looking at her and laughed, but all he could see was Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing* I'm so sorry! Please dont kill me! Ahhhhhh!
> 
> I can't believe this is almost done... omg....


	48. EPILOGUE: I'm Alone For Our Last Goodbye But You're Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We might not know we are seeking people who best enrich our lives, but somehow on a deep subconscious level we absolutely are. Whether the bond is temporary or permanent, whether it succeeds or fails, fate is simply a configuration of choices that combine with others to shape the relationships that surround us. We cannot choose our family, but we can choose our friends, and sometimes, before we even meet them.” ― Simon Pegg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Yesterdays by Switchfoot
> 
> Well this is it!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading this whole long thingy!  
> I have nothing in the works at the moment but I am accepting prompts and will write as I can.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open.  
> Thank you so so so much for reading.  
> I appreciate your comments and feedback more than you know!!

George hadn’t heard anything from Mitchell in months. He had assumed that he was just getting settled, having a hard time finding a place to stay. He figured Mitchell didn’t have enough money to ring him yet, he was probably out job hunting right now. He would check the post day after day waiting for a letter or post card. He had made sure that Mitchell had his address and number before he left. He didn’t want Mitchell to just run off and disappear. He was still his best mate.

He and Nina were sitting in their flat eating dinner on a normal Thursday night. It was bittersweet, he would have been rushing to the telly for the Real Hustle with Mitchell back in the day. As they sat quietly chatting about things there was a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” George asked Nina. She shrugged.

George got up and walked to the door. Nina continued eating at the table. She heard George quietly talking to someone but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Suddenly she heard a strangled noise and a loud smash. Nina got up and hurried to the door. George was on the floor with his hands on his face. She looked at who was at the door and saw Ivan.

“What did you do?!” She yelled. Ivan shook his head.

Nina knelt down and grasped George’s arms. She pulled his hands away from his face and looked into his eyes. He had a mix of strangled terror and sadness on his face. She didn’t know what was wrong. Nina looked up at Ivan, who was standing at the threshold of the door, unable to enter.

“What is going on?” She asked.

“I have been trying to find you. There’s been news. In the raid Cara escaped. We found her trying to get out of the country. She was bragging incoherently. We found Mitchells things, mostly burnt. He…” Ivan stopped and rubbed his chin. “She killed him.” He said.

Nina gaped then looked down at her fiancée. He was crying openly now. He had pulled his glasses off and discarded them on the floor. He was shaking his head violently.

“No, no, no, no, no. He can’t! He promised!” George said. “My best friend! I should have been there!” Nina held George to her.

“Shh... George, you didn’t know. You couldn’t have helped. I’m so sorry, love.” She cooed at him. She looked up at Ivan. “Why are you telling us this?” She asked him.

“I… Mitchell would have wanted you to know. To know he didn’t just abandon you. He would have wanted you to know so you could move on.” Ivan said. Nina nodded.

“Thank you.” She said then looked back at George. Ivan turned to leave. George pushed Nina out of the way and followed after Ivan.

“Wait!” He yelled. “What happened to her? Cara?” He asked. Ivan turned and looked back at him.

“Her punishment was dealt swiftly and harshly. She will never be able to hurt anyone again.” Ivan called before he continued down the street.

George walked back into the flat and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Tears began falling again and he couldn’t stop it. His best mate was gone. He sat and sobbed shaking his head. Nina crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She held him, letting him cry it all out. He kept mumbling about how he should have been there, how it wasn’t fair.

George was depressed for weeks. He couldn’t get through it. Mitchell had saved him and helped him for so long and now he was gone. He didn’t know how this could have happened. They had been through so much together. Every time George had trouble with women or his condition Mitchell would be there, well maybe not every time, but more often than not.

After a while George started to move on. He stopped thinking about Mitchell so much. When he did think of Mitchell he thought how this was better for him. He didn’t have to fight himself anymore. He didn’t have to use all his energy to keep from being like all the other murderous vampires that were roaming around. Soon his head was filled with worries of a wedding and his life ahead. Though he had moved on he had never forgotten the vampire that saved his life all those years ago.

2 years later Nina and George adopted a beautiful baby boy who they named Elliot John Sands. He was the most precious thing George had ever seen. They were the happiest parents you would have ever met. They had made some good friends. They had even met a ghost they trusted enough to watch the baby while they had to be away for the night. Some months they got a babysitter for the night, seeing as it wasn’t too outrageous for a young couple to want to have a night alone, but they knew it would be suspicious if every month on a random day they asked for the sitter. Either way they were happy.

* * *

 

_I woke from a dream last night_

_I dreamt that you were by my side_

_Reminding me I still had life_

_In me_

_I'll carry on_

_Every lament is a love song_

_Yesterday, yesterday_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_So long my friend, so long_


End file.
